Love Is Never Painless
by Samantha Diana
Summary: This story is about 2 girls. Samantha and Jude. Samantha is a new instant star going through the same troubles as Jude.Losing the one you love is never easy.BUT coming back isn't either. What happens to Jude and Samantha when their true loves come back
1. A New Star

**What happens when a new star comes into instant star and is going through the smiliar heart break as Jude? Between the two you will witness all the memories of pain that they went through before they got where they are now. They try to help eachother through the broken hearts and almost succeed. But what happens when their true loves come back into the picture? **

**A/N: This is my first shot at an Instant Star fan fic. I wrote many stories before having to do with a show called Passions. On NBC. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please I live for reviews so please send me some so I can now weather or not to keep going.**

**This story takes place one year after Season 3. **

**Tommy never came back in season 3.**

**Jude is still trying to deal with him being gone.**

**A new instant star is found.**

**Karma and Jude BBF.**

**Karma and Speed have been dating for 5 months**

**Sadie and Qwest engaged and living together.**

**This story starts at the Instant star 4 finale.**

**Chapter 1 - A New Star**

"And the winner of Instant Star 4 is... Samantha" The announcer yelled into the mic.

The crowd went wild as Jude, Mason and Karma come on stage and hugged the newest winner of instant star.

Then Darius comes on stage and hands Samantha some flowers and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

After wiping away a few tears away from her eyes Samantha takes the mic from the announcer and speaks.

"I can not believe I won I am now going to have the privilege of sharing a studio with these two beautiful girls behind me.This is truly an honor. I am so happy to be a apart of the G-Major family." She said smiling and turning to Jude. Mason, Darius and Karma.

"You guys will buy my first album when it hits stores right?" Samantha put the mic out towards the crowd as they screamed on top of their lungs.

"Ok as promised to you guys I am going to preform my first single that I will offically start recording tomorrow. I hope you guys like it. The title is called 'Over loved'."

_I need to find somebody who can't sleep at night_

_Without holding me without holding me tight_

_I want someone who sees me all the time in their dreams_

_And then wakes up thinking just of me_

_Spent time on my own_

_Spent time being free_

_Now I just wanna be_

Karma and Jude stood backstage watching Samantha perform. As they slowly glanced at eachother Jude was the first to comment. "It looks like we have some major competition on our hands Kar."

Karma said nothing but nodded her head in agreement.

_Overloved_

_Over needed_

_Over wanted_

_Over missed when I'm away_

_Overloved_

_Over dreamed of_

_Over cared about_

_Over everything_

_I'd give anything to be overloved_

_I want someone who can't wait to kiss me again_

_Even though it's been a minute since they last did_

_Want someone who loves love songs_

_And dedicates them to me_

_And two loving arms never out of reach_

_Been fine all alone_

_Did fine being free_

_This time I wanna be_

_This time I wanna be_

_Overloved_

_Over needed_

_Over wanted_

_Over missed when I'm away_

_Overloved_

_Over dreamed of_

_Over cared about_

_Over everything_

_I'd give anything to be overloved_

_Want someone to talk to me with talk so sweet_

_Want someone who's there to share their world with me_

_I've been too lonely for too many nights_

_This time I need someone here in my life_

_This time I want someone holding me tight_

_Been under kissed, under touched_

_Now I just wanna be_

Looking around the audience Samantha's eyes fell on a cute tall spanish guy with the most mezmorizing brown eyes and a smile that makes your grow weak in the knees. "No it can't be I left him in New York". Samantha quickly closed her eyes and when she reopened them he was gone.

_Overloved_

_Over needed_

_Over wanted_

_Over missed when I'm away_

_Overloved_

_Over dreamed of_

_Over cared about_

_Over everything_

_I'd give anything to be overloved_

_I just wanna be_

_Overloved_

_By someone who's over in love with me_

_Over kissed over touched over missed_

_Overloved_

The crowd went crazy as Samantha finished her song. "Samantha, Samantha Samantha" The crowd chanted as Samantha bowed and left the stage.

"And now for the finale we have the very first instant star winner coming out to perform her brand new single. Ms. Jude Harrison Everybody."

The crowd went absolutely crazy when Jude stepped onto the stage with her mic.

"Ok you guys here it is my new single off my newest album. "When The Last Tear Drop Falls."

Speid came out and sat at the piano and started to play the opening chords to the song

_It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone  
_

Closing her eyes Jude remembered it as if it were yesterday. It was suppose to be her offical first date with Tommy. When he came into the resturant and told her he was leaving. When she tried to get the reason why he was leaving from him he got into his car and drove off leaving Jude in the middle of the street crying.

When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be

When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls

Backstage no one noticed Samantha was crying silently to her self

_So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side_

Again Jude closes her eyes and its her 16th birthday all over again. She had just broke up with Shay after he humiliated her on public televison. Standing on the fire escape crying Jude hears the door closing looking up she see that it is Tommy.

"Go ahead; tell me 'I told you so.'"

"For what it's worth, Shay's a kid, and an idiot, and he made the wrong choice."

"It's not worth much coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back...it hurts..."

"Jude I..."

"You all say the nicest things...you're so great...you're so nice...but none of you wanna date me...so you wanna help me Tommy...tell me what I do wrong...tell me why I'm so easy to give up...and then maybe I can fix it"

"You are asking the wrong guy"

and with that Tommy's lips crushed upon Jude's sending a wave emotions through her body. A half an hour later he walks up to her and tells her she needs to act as if that kiss never happened. BAM! a shot to the heart that took so much time and effort to heal. And even now 3 years later it is not healed.

When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls

Looking around the arena Jude tried to find the one person she wished would show up. Just then he eyes stopped on a tall guy with dark hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she knew exactly who it was. Turning her attention back to the audience she continued to sing

When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be

When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls

The crowd went wild as the song ended and everyone came on stage and gathered around Jude. "So there you have it folks the newest member to the G-Major family. Samantha. And the other members of the family. Jude, Mason and Karma. Give it up for all of them."

The crowd once again clapped and screamed. Mostly for Jude but none the less they cheered. "And thats our show for tonight everyone. Have a safe ride home and we will see you at Samantha's first album release party, Karma's second album release, Mason's third album release, Jude's fourth album release party. Goodnight."

And with that the crowd started to die out as everyone left the packed arena.

"Samantha, Jude, Karma and Mason I expect all of you in the studio by 9 am sharp. Samantha you have a press confrence at 11 so I want you to be well prepared. I'll see you all tomorrow." said Darius leaving Samantha with a shocked look on her face.

Karma started laughing when she looked at Samantha's face. "Don't worry kid he did that to us too. Its just something your gonna have to get used to now that you're a pop star. Come on I'll walk you outside." Samantha agreed and she and Karma started to walk out the arena.

"Jude!" Karma called. "Yea Kar." "Call you tonight?" "Of course." "Alright I'll speak to you tonight." "Bye Kar" "Bye Jude.".

Outside in the parking lot Samantha asked Karma some questions about G-Major.

"Ok so are there any relationships in that place that I need to be warned about ahead of time?"

"Not that I can think of. You have me and Speed, and Sadie and Qwest.Thats about it. Oh but what ever you do do not mention the name Tommy Q while Jude is around."

"Ok I've only lived in Toronto for 6 months so I don't know who your talking about" said Samantha with a stuck look on her face. "Well I'll explain tomorrow. Hey look heres my car. I'll see you tomorrow at G-Major at 9 o clock."

"Ok bye" With that Karma got in her car and drove off leaving Samantha wondering what she was going to do with her life now thats shes a pop star.

Back inside of the arena Jude looked around the empty space hoping she was going to see the person she invited anywhere around the room again.

"Well if it isn't my oldest bestest friend in the world" Said a voice coming from behind Jude. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Jamie.

"My god Jamie I can't believe you made it." she said jumping into his arms. "You didnt expect me to turn down the invitation did you?" "Well considering how things went last year after D fired you from G-Major I didnt expect you to ever come near any thing affiliated with Instant Star or G-Major again."

"Well. You're my best friend and in a couple of months you turn 19 and seeing as how I never missed your birthday in all the years we been friends I wasnt going to miss it now. So I said what the heck let me spend a few weeks in Toronto with my best friend."

"Aw Jamie you haven't changed a bit." "Neither have you Jude. Neither have you." They hugged again and made plans for them to hang out the next day.

Walking towards them Speid and Mason greeted Jamie and they all left to Jude's house.

**A/N: Songs featured in Chapter 1 were: "Over Loved" by Paula DeAnda and "When The Last Tear Drop Falls" By Blaque. I hope you guys like please R & R. **


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 2- Surprise,Surprise

The next morning Jude and Samantha arrived at G-Major at 8:45 a.m.

They came in laughing and talking about all the events of last night. "Last night was really intense. When I sang my song I felt this sort of rush and I liked it." said Samantha. "Yeah well start getting used to that feeling because you're a pop star." They laughed and started to walk towards the kitchenette.

While they were walking towards it someone bumped into Jude and Samantha. "Hey watch it." Samantha glanced at the man and jumped back in fright.

"Are you ok, Samantha?" asked Jude. But Samantha didn't respond she just stared into the mans eyes with her hand over her mouth and tears running down her face.

"Wally say your sorry you jerk. Your making her cry." Said Jude as she walked to Samantha to see if she was alright.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you Samantha" said Wally.

Finally Samantha realized it was Wally and not the man that haunts her dreams every night. Whipping her tears away Samantha ran to her new studio.

"D is gonna hear about this Wally." fumed Jude as she ran after Samantha

"Samantha are you ok?" asked Jude while she walked into the newly built studio D. "No I'm not ok I can't do this!"

"Do what?" "THIS!" She screamed pointing all around her. "Being a recording artist. It hurts too much." Samantha started to cry. Finally the conversation started sounding all to familiar to Jude.

"Samantha." she said in a whisper. "Did someone break your heart?" Samantha looked directly into Jude's water filled eyes. "How did you know?" "Because that same pain your feeling I feel too. And this conversation we're having I had with Darius last year after I was admitted into the hospital for stress."

"Was it Tom Quincy?" Samantha saw Jude flinch at the mention of his name but before Jude could answer Darius walked into the studio.

"Why is it that I have a meeting scheduled for 9 a.m. and out of the 6 people that are suppose to be there. Its only 4"

"Sorry D. But Samantha was upset and I was trying to comfort her." "Well are you better now Sam?" "Yeah D I'm better." "Good now can we please start this meeting."

All three of them exited studio D and walked into Darius's office. Jude glanced at the round table that sat in the corner of Darius's office and noticed someone unfamiliar to her. Of course she was looking at the back of his head. But still she couldn't figure out who he was.

Finally turning around after hearing Darius's door closed Jude looked at his face and figured out who it was. "Damn it Darius what the hell is Shay doing here?"

"Calm down Jude that's what this meeting is about now lets all have a seat."

Jude looked at the three unoccupied seats and tried to decide where to sit. She defiantly wasn't going to sit near Shay and she knew the other one was Darius's. So she decided to sit between Karma and Qwest.

Looking at the only available seat Samantha sat next to Shay. When she sat down Shay smiled but before he could speak she put her hand up. "Sorry Junior I am so out of your league." Snapping his mouth shut Shay moved his seat closer to his uncle.

"Ok well we're all are here to discuss the return of my nephew Shay." Samantha mentally kicked her self as Shay turned to her with a sly smile. "I'm not taking it back Shay even if you are Darius's nephew." "Shay stop trying to flirt with my brand new artist. You did the same thing to Jude when she first started out and look at how bad that ended up."

Jude glared at Darius as Shay slid far down into his seat. Samantha just smiled.

"Ok back to business. Shay has just signed to my label so he will now record all his albums here. Jude you are going to share studio D with Samantha."

"What why?"

"You wouldn't want to share studio A with Shay now would you." Jude said nothing but nod.

"Didn't think so. Ok Mason you are sharing your studio with SME. Karma. you and Mason have a new producer. He will be arriving in a week so in the mean time you guys can either work on new material or take the week off."

"Darius this is bullshit you know how much studio A means to me so how are you going to just up root me out of there for this little cheating bastard." "Watch your mouth!" screamed Darius. "I know how much studio A mean's to you but I think I will be good for you to get out of a studio that is filled with such bad memories. Now Qwest you will producing Shay and Patsy."

"PATSY!" said a very shocked Qwest. "Yes I resigned her today. She made quite the transformation in image and in musical talents. She'll be in later. Any questions?"

"I have one" said Samantha. "Yeah Sam." "Who's mine and Jude's producer." "Well that is being kept a secret until I get conformation that he is coming to work here."

"Anything else???"

"Um where is Pasty recording at?" asked Qwest. "In studio C with Karma. If that's all the questions you guys have. Then the meeting is over. Jude, Samantha you two get to studio D and start writing songs.

"Ok" They said in unison. Outside Darius's office everyone went their separate ways.

Inside studio D. Samantha and Jude pulled out their notebooks so they can start writing. When Samantha pulled her notebook out her purse a folded up picture fell to the ground. Jude saw it fall and picked it up then handed it to Samantha.

"This fell out your purse." Samantha opened the picture and just stared at it. After a few minutes Jude saw tears fall down her face. Getting up from her seat Jude put her hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" Samantha shook her head up and down slowly. "Only if you tell me about your heart break." "Deal." said Jude without a hesitation.

"Ok well it started when I was a freshman in high school. I was attending a high school in New York. It was named Monroe High School and it was located in the Bronx. I met this guy named Eric he was 18 and he was the most amazing guy I ever met. We became friends and after a couple of months I realized I was falling in love with him. I never told him because I didn't know if he felt the same way. He wished me a Happy Birthday, a Merry Christmas and even bought me a Valentines present. After a year I realized I was in love with him and I decided I was going to tell him. Since I was too shy I wrote all my feelings in a poem and told my best friends give it to him. They gave it to him he read it and then came up to me and said we needed to talk. I followed him to a staircase where he sat me on the steps and told me he didn't have the same feelings as I did. That he only thought of me as a friend."

Samantha stopped to pull tissue out her bag and wipe her eyes.

"I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, I never thought I would get over it. That was the worst day of my life. Now it was 7 years and he kept in touch with me and we became close friends. I was still in love with him and he knew it. But since he wasn't going to be with me I decided to move on. I found someone new in October. When I told him I had a new boyfriend he stopped talking to me. Again he hurt me by starting to ignore me and even after I broke up with him he ignored me. Finally I decided that I couldn't stand being in the same state with him. So I moved I left all my family and friends just to get away from him and all our bad memories."

Jude stared at Samantha wiping away her tears. She was sad for her and felt her pain. But she was also glad that she wasn't the only one in the world who felt so much pain from being in love with a guy who didn't return the same feelings.

"So you decided to come to Toronto, Canada. Why?" "I don't know I just hopped on any bus at the Greyhound bus station. I didn't care where it went as long as it was away from the Bronx and New York itself."

Jude had noticed Samantha staring at the same picture again. "Is that him?" "Huh?" "In the picture is that Eric." "Yeah." "Can I see." Samantha handed Jude the picture and she stared at it.

In the picture was a younger version of Samantha smiling brightly as she pressed against the guy standing behind her with his arms around her shoulders. He had on the same bright smile as Samantha.

"You guys look happy." "We were that was my sophomore year a couple of months before he stomped on mi corazon"

"I'm sorry your what?" " Mi corazon its spanish for my heart." "Oh so your spanish?"

"Yes I am. I'm Puerto Rican. So back on the subject who broke your heart."

Jude took a deep breath before she spoke.

"His name was Tom Quincy. I was 15 when I started developing feelings for him. He was my music producer and helped me record my first 2 albums. At first he made it perfectly clear that I was too young for him. Then I started dating Shay. And that's when things started to change. He was getting jealous of my relationship with Shay. Every time I turned around Tommy was there to tell me leave Shay alone he was not good for me but I Didn't listen. On the day of my 16th birthday Shay just came back from tour and told me we needed to talk. Pulling me into a room he tried to tell me something but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I yelled we were busy but that Didn't stop my arch rival Eden from coming into the room. Then it dawned on me what he was trying to tell me. He cheated on me. He caused a big scene in front of everyone in G-Major including the media. I ran to the back of the building and went onto the fire escape. It started raining but it Didn't bother me I was in too much pain to notice it. After 2 minutes I heard the door open and Tommy was standing at the top of the stairs. He put his jacket over my arms and started talking to me. I remember I asked him a question and his response was 'you are asking the wrong guy' and when I turned to face him he pulled me to him and started kissing me. Later he pulled away and told me to forget that kiss ever happened. But I couldn't because I loved him. Then he hurt me by choosing to date my older sister over me. Oh yeah and on my 17th birthday I got locked into a room with him. That day is forever embedded into my mind"

"Why?" asked Samantha still wiping tears from my eyes.

"Because that is the day I lost my virginity to him. I was so angry at him because I thought he cheated on Sadie. But after being locked up in the room. He told me the truth and we wrote a song. After we wrote the song we sat on the couch talking and I asked why Didn't it work between him and Sadie. He told me I knew exactly why and he reached for me and kissed me. That kiss was so passionate that I couldn't dare to pull away. I'm not going to go into details with you because im sure you don't want to hear it. But after that night I thought things might start to change between me and him. One month later on the night of our first date he came into the restaurant and told me he was leaving. I asked if he was coming back and he told me he didn't know. When I tried to catch up to him to find out why he was leaving he got into his car and drove off leaving me in the middle of the street crying. After he left I suffered a nervous break down and my baby suffered for it."

"You had a baby?"

"See the night of my 17th birthday me and Tommy were in the heat of the moment we forgot protection. A few weeks after he left I ended up in the hospital. The doctors told me I was pregnant but I lost my baby due to too much stress."

Jude stopped speaking and starting to cry. As impulse Samantha quickly got up and wrapped her arms around her. "Shh! It's going to be ok Jude don't cry."

"You don't get it the baby was the only thing I had left as a reminder of the love I had for Tommy and just like that he was gone. Now I am all alone with only memories to get me through the day."

"Well now Jude you have me. And I have you and together me and you are going to try and get through our heart breaks and move on. Deal?"

Jude flashed a small grin at Samantha "Deal. By the way Samantha. What I told you about me being pregnant please don't tell any one. The only people that know are you, me and Darius and he only found out because he took me to the hospital when I collapsed during a meeting."

"Don't worry Jude your secret is safe with me. Now lets do what we do best and write some songs."

Samantha got up and went back to her seat and starting writing in her notebook. When she looked at Jude she too was writing in her notebook

In Darius's office he was on the phone with Jude and Samantha's mystery producer.

"So you will be coming back?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in about 5 days. I have some unfinished business to do here before I leave."

"Alright so since today is Tuesday I expect you here in my office by Monday morning at 9 a.m. sharp. Got it."

"Yeah. See you Monday D. By the way how is she?"

"Didn't you get her last CD I sent you?"

"Yeah I got it and I know she is hurting but D you know why I had to leave surely you understand."

"Yo T, man of course I do. But I don't think Jude will"

"Darius I got to go. Someone is on my other line."

"Alright man I'll see you Monday."

"Monday."

And with that Darius hung up the phone and left his office to go to studio D.

"Knock, Knock." said Darius coming into studio D.

"Hey D your just in time me and Samantha just finished our songs."

"Well great let us hear it." Said Karma and Qwest coming into studio D as well.

"Ok this song is called 'Every time'."

_  
Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me? _

Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And Every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
Every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And Every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

"Jude that song was brilliant. Your new producer will be here Monday so you and Samantha will start recording then. Now Samantha your turn."

"Ok my song is called "Behind These Hazel Eyes'"

"Well lets here it you've got 35 minutes before your press conference. So time is money."

"Ok here it goes."

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretendJust thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

When Samantha finished the song everyone stared at her with shock in their eyes.

"Samantha that was perfect don't change anything about that song. When your new producer arrives record it just like that."

"Ok thanks D."

Just as Darius was about to say something Porshia comes busting into the studio.

"Samantha you were suppose to be with me 10 minutes ago. Do I need to remind you, you have a press conference in 25 minutes."

"Calm down Porshia Darius wanted to here my new song." Said Samantha with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh well are you finished now?"

"Yes I am."

"Good lets go."

15 minutes later Samantha stepped out of the dressing room looking stunning. She had on some dark blue jeans that hugged every curve on her body with a nice white tank top layered by a black one and some nice black tall boots. As for her long light brown hair it was done in a high pony tail with curls that hung down to the center of her back.

Darius's mouth hung open as he caught sight of his new 19 year old artist. He just couldn't seem to takes his eyes off of her. Her beauty was like nothing he ever seen before and to top it off she was spanish. Darius always had a thing for beautiful spanish girls and Samantha was no exception.

Darius was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning around he saw Jude there smiling.

"Now Mr. Mills you wouldn't be daydreaming about your new artist would you? Because if you are I believe you will have some competition on your hands seeing as your nephew and like 3 other people in this studio have those same exact feelings for her as well."

"Not that it is any of your business Jude. But I don't. And if I did I am the boss so I will have first dibs even if I did want her. Now if you will excuse me we have a conference to start."

Jude moved out Darius's way as he walked towards the lounge were all the press had gathered.

"Welcome everyone to the conference. Samantha will be answering any and all of your questions about herself and her album. Now may we begin."

Darius stood behind Samantha's seat with both his hands on her shoulders. At first he thought Samantha would shake them off of her but after a minute of his hands being there Darius was relieve to find that she wasn't bothered with his hands there.

Samantha looked up at Darius and smiled while all the press was screaming out questions.

"Samantha. Are all your dreams coming true?" yelled one reporter.

"Yes I believe they are. I've wanted to become a singer ever since I was young."

"Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Bronx, New York a few blocks away from Yankee Stadium."

"Really are they your favorite team."

"Of course. I mean come on now what other team is there." Samantha said with a laugh.

"So Samantha how is the song writing coming along."

"Oh its going just great I have a million songs in my head write now that are just dying to get on paper and recorded."

"Samantha is it true you are of a hispanic heritage."

"Yes it is I am Puerto Rican and Black."

"So will your songs consist of spanish lyrics as well?"

"Well if it goes in the song. Yeah why not people need to hear the spanish side of me as well."

"Can you say something is spanish for us."

"Sure. Yo soy una cantante."

"What did you say?"

Samantha started to laugh. "I said I am a singer."

"Samantha when is your birthday?"

"My birthday is December 27th"

"How old will you be?"

"I'll be 20."

"So Samantha. Do you have a love in your life?"

Suddenly the room got silent and Darius felt Samantha tense up. In the background Jude flinched knowing Samantha was probably tensing up at the question. Darius then bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to answer that. You know that right."

Samantha nodded her head and then leaned forward to the mic.

"At the moment no I do not. I just moved here 6 months ago."

"But surely you have one back at home."

Again Darius felt Samantha tighten up.

"Ok thats it no more questions for today. Samantha has to go and finish writing more songs."

With that Samantha got up slowly and walked down the steps. Once down the steps she bolted towards studio D with Jude hot on her tail.

Inside the studio Samantha jumped on the couch, pulled her knees to her chest, and silently cried to herself.

"Samantha. You want to talk about it."

"No not right now."

"Ok do you mind if I stay I want to start another song."

"Go right ahead you have more seniority over me anyway."

Jude went to sit in her chair when Samantha's phone rang.

Samantha didn't even bother to look at the caller id before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mama." screamed a little voice into the phone.

Suddenly Samantha started to cry again.

"Hi baby. Mommy misses you."

Hearing someone clear their throat. Samantha looked up a came face to face with Darius standing in the doorway.

"Natalia baby. Put daddy the phone."

Putting up her hand she signalled for Darius to give her 5 minutes. He nodded and then pointed towards his office. 2 seconds later Darius was gone.

"Samantha?" called a male voice through the phone.

"Yeah Noel?"

"Whats up how's everything going in Toranto."

"Well for starters I am signed to a record label."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Bad thing about it I never got to tell my boss about Natalia."

"Why the hell not" Noel screamed into the phone.

"Because I just got signed yesterday after I won a competition."

"Another thing is he walked in when I told Natalia Mommy missed her."

"Oh wow. Did Eric contact you?"

"No why?"

"He's been calling me constantly looking for you. He got me so mad one day talking all this shit about how Natalia was suppose to be his baby. And I sort of blurted out you were in Toranto."

Suddenly Noel heard the phone line go dead.

Samantha screamed as she got up and stormed towards Darius's office.

She lightly knocked on the door and heard Darius say come it.

When she got in she closed the door behind her and stood near the door.

"Care to tell me whats going on 'mommy'."

**A/N: songs featured in this chapter were: 'Everytime' by Britney Spears and 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' By Kelly Clarkson. Please R&R... I live for reviews. **


	3. The truth and a song

**A/N: From this moment on I will start putting this story in a first person narrative. For example if you see Samantha in Bold that means the part is about her. When you see Jude in bold it means the part has to do with her.**

**Chapter 3—Samantha**

I sat down in the seat across from Darius and slowly inhaled before I started telling him the personal things in my life.

"Ok when I was 15 I fell in love with this guy named Eric he was 18. He didn't have the same feelings for me but he lend me on to believe he did. I personally thought that with the way he constantly flirted with me that maybe he had the same feelings I did. Later in our friendship he sat me down and told me he didn't love me. Of course I was crushed I mean what 15 year old girl you know heals so easily from heartbreak. Any way through the years we stayed friends and he kept on flirting with me. When I was 17 I got into a car accident and had to take physical therapy for my lower back and knee. Once again during that time I told Eric I loved him and once again he hurt me by telling me he didn't feel the same. A couple weeks into going to physical therapy I met this 31 year old guy named Noel who worked there. We really hit it off. And in July I lied to my parents and told them I was going to a club. Instead I went to Noel's apartment and we had sex. 2 or 3 months later I found out I was pregnant. I told Noel and he was scared at how my parents would react. I told Eric hoping he would be a good friend and he got angry and stopped talking to me. My parents took the pregnancy well. In April when I was 18 I gave birth to a little girl name Natalia Marie Sanchez. Noel told me he loved me but I told him I did not love him. I told him my heart would always belong to Eric. He understood and helped me raise Natalia. As months went by Eric came back into the picture and acted as an uncle to Thalia. I never knew why he was being like this but I didn't mind I loved the fact he was in my daughters life. When we were out together with Thalia it felt like we were the perfect family. Then 6 months ago I once again told Eric how I felt but this time he didn't answer. I took his silence as rejection. I got so angry with his actions that I couldn't bare to be around him. So I left my precious baby girl in the care of her father and told him when I get to where I'm going I'll call and send for her. When I got here I called but he told me everything was fine and he wanted to take care of her until I settled down."

I stopped speaking and wiped a tear off my cheek that managed to fall from my eyes.

I could tell Darius felt bad. I knew he really wasn't trying to make me cry he just wanted to know why he didn't know about my baby. I heard him silently swear to himself as he got up out his seat and wrapped his arms around me.

"Letting go of my baby was the hardest thing I ever had to do and if I could go back in time I would of took her with me. I was so selfish I wasn't even around for her 2nd birthday. I mean Noel helps he shows her my picture and I speak to her on the phone she knows my voice. But I mean what kind of a mother am I that I can just abandon my child. Now today Noel calls me and tells me Eric knows I'm in Toronto"

"It's going to be ok Samantha." Said Darius to me as he got up and went over to his phone and started dialing.

"Yo I'm going to need you back here sooner than Monday. And I'm going to need you to make a pit stop in New York City. The Bronx."

"D are you fucking shitting me what the hell is in that dangerous city that I need to risk my life for." I heard the man scream on the other end.

"My new artist's daughter is there and she wants her here with her. Samantha what is the address."

"1232 River Ave." I said wiping away my tears.

"D the best I can do is being there by Thursday morning is that good enough for you?"

"Hold on. Samantha is Thursday good for you?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah man it's good. Alright I'll see you Thursday. Oh T, man Thanks."

"No problem D. Bye"

With that Darius hung up the phone and I jumped from my seat into his arms.

"Thank you Darius so much you don't know how much this means to me." I said pulling away.

"Hey I do what ever I can to make my artist happy." he said putting his finger under my chin to raise my head.

Instantly our eyes locked and Darius slowly moved towards my lips. I met him half way and just like that me and Darius were locked into a heated and passionate kiss.

Neither of us noticed all the commotion outside the doors nor did we notice someone barged into Darius's office.

"So this is what you have abandoned your daughter and family for? To make out with another older guy. Would you be getting pregnant by this one too?" Yelled the person near the door.

I quickly pulled from Darius as I looked to where the screaming came from. My eyes quickly surveyed the room. I noticed Jude, Karma, Speed, Sadie, Qwest and Porshia. Then I looked towards the door and saw my one true love standing there with pain and anger in his eyes.

"Well if it isn't Eric Delko. El Nino who broke mi Corazon. What brings you here to Toronto. None the less what brings you to G-Major." I said angry that he made me brake that hot and intense kiss.

"I came here to figure out why you abandoned Natalia y tu familia."

"Listen first of all I did not abandon her I left her with her father and second of all why the fuck are you so interested in what I do in **MY** life?"

"You want to know why because there is a little 2 year old girl at home wondering where the hell her mommy disappeared to."

Suddenly I remembered we had an audience. And I turned to Darius to silently ask for them to leave.

"Alright everyone out. Nothing to see here." said Darius ushering everyone out the room

"Wait. I want you and Jude to stay in here with me. I'm going to need some supportive faces here."

"Alright." said Darius as he sat at his desk and Jude went to the couch. Everyone else left murmuring under their breaths.

As soon as the door closed I stormed up to Eric and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you come here and tell my whole personal business to a bunch of strangers."

Eric glared at me as he held his cheek.

"And for your information I told Noel that once I got here I would be sending for Natalia. **HE** is the one who said no let her stay with her father. God don't you know letting go of you took a toll on me. I refused to do anything anymore including taking care of my baby. I knew the only thing I could do that would best benefit my child is if I left for a while to get my head on straight. I came here and I got my life together. I got a beautiful home with a room that is neatly decorated for Natalia, I had a record contract and I have 2 people here who have my back."I said looking at Darius and Jude.

"Samantha look I want to tell you something." I suddenly noticed how Eric's voice changed it was no longer angry it sounded more like shame and hurt.

"Listen Eric I don't want to hear it any more its been 5 years and now I think it is time for me to really let go of you. My daughter will be here in 2 days and I have to concentrate on her and my career. I don't have time to chase after you and wonder night after night if you love me."

"Samantha"

"No Eric I'm sorry I just can't even look at you right now. Maybe another time when your face doesn't make me sick to my stomach."

"You sure it's my face and not something else." Eric said in a low voice just loud enough for me to hear.

As I began to walk out the door with Jude. I heard Eric's comment and turned around and slapped him hard in the face.

"You bastard. Get out of here. Go drown in an ocean for all I care I'm done with you." I said as I spit at his feet.

Darius went wide-eyed as he saw my spit hit his brand new carpet.

"Sorry D." I said while I walked out the room closing the door behind me and Jude.

**Jude**

My god I can not believe me and Samantha can have more things in common every time we speak. I mean a guy broke her heart just like Tommy did me. She can sing her butt off like me. She has a kid like I would of had if he would of survived. Oh yeah and she has a very hot temper just like I do. Humph this girl could might as well be my new best friend.

"Jude" I heard Samantha say.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Could you do me a favor and help me record a song. I know our producer is coming next week but I want to get this song off my chest already and present it to Darius. Besides I heard you also co-produce on Karma's album."

"Sure Sam you have the lyrics."

"Yes all in here" she said smiling and pointing to her head.

"Ok well go get into the sound booth while I set up in here."

"Ok." Samantha said as I watched her jump up from her seat and into the sound booth. I have never seen her this happy since I met her. Which was yesterday but still. Its good to see her happy she has a nice smile. And seeing her smile makes me smile as I remember how excited I was to record with Tommy.

Memories you can't live with them and you can't live with out them.

Before I started to record Samantha's song I asked if it was ok if we got her an audience.

"Sure. Oh and do me a favor I know for a fact Eric is still around here some where so get him in there to I want him to hear this as well."

"Your wish is my command" I said as me and her laughed.

I left Studio D I went to get some people.

I got Qwest so he could help since Pasty and Shay were taking a half an hour break. I got Karma, SME, Mason and of course Eric.

We were all in studio D and listening to Samantha breath through the headphones before I spoke.

"Sam what's the title of the song?"

" 'I run away'. Eric I hope you like it." Samantha said with an evil grin that made me flinch.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." I said to everyone in the room. Then I smiled at Samantha because I knew she could here me. She started to laugh.

"Alright Sam. Lets start."

"Ok here it goes."

_You took your love away, too fast  
Left no chance to say look back  
And now I know the truth,  
It makes it easier  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand _

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away, I run away, I run away

You threw it all away  
So blind  
You pushed me far from you,  
In your life.  
Now I know the tears,Won't lead to loneliness  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away, I run away, I run away, I run away

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away, I run away, I run away

Let's pretend, that I've moved on  
And I tell myself,  
That life goes on, without you.  
Open my eyes, Look deep inside.  
I run away I run away I run away.  
Repeat to fade

"Wow Samantha that was unbelievable." I told her through the speaker.

"Thanks Jude." She told me as she took off the headphones and came back into the room

"So Eric did you like it?" she asked him. But instead of answering her he got up and stormed out the room.

"What was that about?" Karma asked Samantha.

"I'm in love with him but he doesn't love me. He believes im too young for him. He's 23 and I'm going to be 20 in December. So this song just says I basically moved on."

I saw Samantha shrug her shoulders.

"Like the song says life goes on, without you."

She said to the people in the room as she walked away. Before I could go after her my phone went off.

_You picked up the pieces and put me back together again._

When I went to see the caller id it was a number I never seen before. Wondering who it was I answered.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Hello?"

Still no answer.

"Ok I'm going to hang up now."

"No Jude wait." Said the voice on the other line.

I quickly snapped my phone shut and ran out the room.

I went out onto the fire escape and saw Samantha standing in the same spot I was in when Tommy kissed me on my sixteenth birthday.

I also noticed she was crying just like I was before Tommy came out and spoke to me.

"You know every time I run into you Samantha your always crying." Samantha looked at me and started to laugh.

"Well what can I say I am an emotional 19 year old."

"Yeah aren't we all."

"So what brings you out here."

"I needed some place to relax."

"Why?"

"Because after you left studio D my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize so I answered it. When I said hello no one answered. When I said hello again I still got the same response and when I said im hanging up now. I heard Tommy's voice say No Jude wait. I didn't know what to do so I hung up anyway."

"You know what I do when I'm upset or I need to relax."

"What"

"I write a song."

I started to laugh.

"That's not a bad idea come on lets go back to studio D."

I saw Samantha hesitate before she moved.

"Don't worry I saw Eric leave the office when I was coming out towards this way."

"Ok great lets go."

Me and Samantha went back to Studio D where I started writing a new song.

While I was in my writing zone I heard Samantha on her phone. From the way her conversation was going I assumed she was talking to her daughter's father.

"Yes my boss is sending someone to your house to pick up Thalia."

"I trust him. He wouldn't send some random person over there if he thought he was going to harm her."

"Yes. He will most likely be there by tomorrow afternoon and he will arrive here Thursday morning."

"Yeah I have to go. I miss you too. Bye"

With that Samantha hung up the phone and stared at me.

"So Ms. Harrison do we have a song?"

"Actually yeah I just wrote my last line want to hear it."

"Of course. Duh" Samantha said. She sounded like a little girl and it made me laugh.

"Ok the name of the song is 'I'll Never Stop Lovin You'."

_Oh, yeah  
They say in this world, nothing lasts forever  
But I don't believe that's true  
Cause the way that I feel  
When we are together  
I know that's the way, I'll always feel for you _

From now until forever That's how long I'll be true  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you  
Then will come a day when the world stops turning  
And stars will fall from the sky  
But this feeling will last  
When the suns start burning  
But all I wanna do is love you  
Until the end of time

From now until forever That's how long I'll be true  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you

_It's gonna take more than a lifetime  
To give you all the love (all the love)  
Feels for you tonight _

From now until forever That's how long I'll be true  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you

From now until forever That's how long I'll be true  
I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you

Until forever  
I'll never stop loving you

When I finished the song I looked over to Samantha and she was crying.

"Jude that song was great. Don't change anything in it. When everyone hears that song they will cry just like I did."

I went over to Samantha and gave her a hug. Just then sort of ironically both of our phones started ringing.

Samantha's phone played Christina Aguliera's "Hurt".

Mine played "Time To Be Your 21" and I knew exactly who it was.

She picked up her phone and I heard her say. "Hello Eric."

I picked up my phone and said "How may I help you Mr. Quincy."

**A/N: Songs in this chapter were. "I run away" and "I'll Never Stop Lovin You" they are both by Britney Spears.**


	4. What did you say?

**Chapter 4- Samantha**

My god what is wrong with Eric he just seems to keep bothering me today. I mean first he shows up here unannounced, then he ruins a very steamy kiss between me and my boss. I mean god he has some nerve. To top it off he's calling right now.

Its really kind of funny because mine and Jude's phone rang at the exact same time. Anyway focus back to my ringing phone

"Hello Eric" I said picking up my phone.

"Diana listen to me we really need to talk."

"You have no right to call me Diana you lost that right when you stopped talking to me because I was pregnant."

"God Samantha would you shut up and listen to me for a minute." I heard Eric's voice grow louder and angrier.

"Ok Eric Que paso?" (whats wrong)

"I really need to speak to you it's important meet me inside Darius's office in 20 minutes.Please."

Before I could even protest Eric hung up on me.

My god what can be so important that he is coming back here to speak to me. None the less why does he want to meet in Darius's office.

Since Jude was still on the phone I couldn't talk to her and seeing the hurtful expression in her eyes I doubt if she wants to be bothered.

So I pulled out my i-pod and turned on some music so Jude wont think I am trying to listen to her obviously private conversation.

I turned on my newly favorite song. 'I Wonder' by Kellie Pickler.

Listening to this song I could hear the hurt in her voice and some of the anger she has towards her mother.

_Sometimes I think about you.  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' about me.  
And would you even recognize,  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be.  
Cuz I look in the mirror and all I see,Are your brown eyes looking back at me.  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all. _

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California. There's sunny skies as far as I can see.  
If you ever come back home to Carolina.  
I wonder what you'd say to me.

I think about how it ain't fair.  
That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do.  
You weren't around to cheer me on.  
Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do.  
Did you think I didn't need you here.  
To hold my hand, to dry my tears.  
Did you even miss me through the years at all?

God I don't know what I would do if I really did abandon Natalia and never made contact with her ever again. I don't think I could handle having a daughter I knew hated me so much for giving her up. Thank god I have people in mine and her life who would never let that happen.

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California. There's sunny skies as far as I can see.  
If you ever come back home to Carolina.  
I wonder what you'd say to me.

Forgiveness.  
Such a simple word.  
But its so hard to do.  
When you've been hurt.

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California.  
And just in case you're wondering about me.  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
Your little girl is off...  
Your little girl is off...  
Your little girl is off to Tennessee

When the song was finished I turned around and noticed Jude was looking at me. It was after the song had ended when I realized I was singing along with the song. I pulled off my headphones and spoke to her.

"Is everything ok Jude you look like you just spoke to a ghost your all pale."

"It's Tommy. He told me..." Jude stopped as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"What? What did he tell you?"

"That he loves me and he'll be back home soon."

"Well Jude thats wonderful isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to face him. I mean he hurt me so much and he left 2 years ago all suddenly and I havent heard from him since. Now all of a out of nowhere he is calling me and telling me he loves me. I really don't know how I'm suppose to feel. At first I waited for the day he would say those three little words that would make my life whole and now that I hear them I don't feel any different. If anything I feel more angry."

I nodded. I totally understood where Jude was coming from. Well not really because Eric has never told me those words. Oh wait yeah he did but the way he meant it was as friends only.

"I wish I was in your shoes right now Jude"

Jude looked at me in complete shock.

"Wait." I laughed. "I mean that if Eric came up to me or even called me and professed his love for me. There is not enough anger in the world that would stop me from leaping into his arms and kissing him. I seriously ache for the day he'll feel the same way about me as I do him. So Jude you should count your blessings because you my friend are lucky. Now as for me I have a meeting with Eric in Darius's office so I'll see you in a few."

We said our goodbyes and I left to go to Darius's office.

I knocked on the door and waited for the invitation to come in. 3 seconds later I heard Darius yell its open and I come in and closed the door.

When I got into the room I noticed Eric and Darius weren't the only one's there. Karma and Mason where there as well with big smiles on there faces.

"D whats going on?" I asked

"Come Samantha sit down. We need to talk."

I took the seat closer to Darius only because it was the only one available. But before I could sit down he pulled the seat closer to him. I wasn't the only one who noticed he did that. Eric noticed to and I saw in his eyes he was angry.

Seeing that I noticed he got angry Eric looked away from me and looked at Karma and Mason. As soon as I sat down Darius started speaking.

"Ok the reason why you all are here is because. Eric here is Karma and Mason's new producer."

"Que? Ta loco?"(What? You crazy) I said forgetting that only me and Eric spoke spanish.

"Excuse me?" Darius said.

"She said what are you crazy?" said Eric with a smile

"Thank you Eric but I don't need you to be my damn translator. Any way." I said turning to face him. "Is this why you called me here?"

"Well this is part of it. The other part we need to speak about in private. But um Samantha I'm going to need a place to stay."

"Oh no!!! No no no. Ta loco.(You Crazy) you are not staying with me Thalia will be here in 2 days and I just started to move on from you and now your telling me you need a place to stay. Tell me why should I let you stay with me. So I could fall in love with you again and then you turn around and break my heart right after I tell you how I feel."

"Wait before you answer her Eric. Karma and Mason do you guys have any questions for your new producer?"

"None that we can think of." They told him.

"Alright then go to your studio's and when Eric's done here you guys can start working on your songs."

"Ok. Bye Samantha." Karma said to me with a sorry smile. I waved as her and Mason left.

"Dimelo Rico." (Tell me Rich)

Eric smiled at me as he realized I used my own personal nickname for him.

"You should let me stay with you because-"

He stopped talking. My god how I hate when he does that. But then again he looks so cute when he's nervous.

"Ok Eric stop stalling tell her what you need to tell her."

I turned around and stared at Darius. I have never been more confused in my life. And just as I was about to stay something to Darius Eric said something I never thought I would hear him say.

I turned to him as if he were a stranger whom I've never seen before.

"Wha- What did you just say to me?"

"I said you should let me stay with you because I love you." He said as he started to walk towards me.

"No you don't Eric please don't do this. Don't get my hopes up by telling me you love me and then when you find someone new you throw me to side like im yesterday's news."

"Diana." He said as he grabbed my hands." I'm not lieing and I'm not getting your hopes up to shoot them down. I really do love you. All those times when I told you I didn't love you I lied. I lied because I wasn't sure if what I was feeling for you is real."

"No I'm not going to go through this again. You want me to believe you love me your going to have to prove it." and with that I stormed out of Darius's office.

When I got into studio D Jude was dancing and singing along with my i-pod. I leaned against the door enterance and started laughing.

She did a turn and saw me laughing.

"Sorry I was just so bored."

"It's ok what's mine is yours." I said as the smile disappeared from my face.

"Samantha you alright?"

"No. Remember a few minutes ago when I told you I would love it if Eric said he loved me."

"Yeah"

"Well he did and asked if he could stay with me. But instead of me being happy I was just like you and I got angry. And I told him if he really loved me he was going to have to prove it."

"Wow. We really are alike aren't we. It's like you're my long lost spanish twin."

I started to laugh. "Yeah maybe I am. Look I'll see you tomorrow. I think I had enough drama for the day."

"Alright see you tomorrow Sam." Jude said to me.

"Bye Jude." With that I grabbed my purse and walked out to the street. I slowly got in my car, turned it on and drove home.

**Jude**

I can not believe how much drama one day can have. First, Shay returns, Then all the drama with Samantha, and Finally my conversations with Tommy.

What did he mean he was coming back soon. How soon?

Oh god look at me I'm going crazy wondering about Tommy. God he's fucking doing it again.

How can a simple conversation with Tommy. Get me all crazy again.

I hate the affect this man has on me. Once again my phone goes off. I look at the caller id and see that its Sadie. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Yeah Sadie."

"Dad and Yvette are arguing again. I'm going to be at Qwest's house tonight so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright Thanks for the heads up Sadie. I'll see you tomorrow."

God could this day get any worse. Now Yvette and dad are fighting that means I'm gonna stay at the rehearsal space tonight.

Ohh I have an idea to make my night there fun.

I pick up my cell phone and call Jamie. First I apologize to him for not being able to hang out. Then I tell him dad and Yvette are fighting again and for him to meet me at the rehearsal so we can chill.

After I hang up with him I call Speed, Wally , Kyle, Samantha, Mason and Karma and tell them all to meet me at the rehearsal space.

Samantha told me she'll be there a little later. That first she needed to call and speak to Eric. I knew exactly what was going to happen. She was going to tell him he could stay with her.

When I got to the rehearsal space I was surprised to find Pasty there writing a new song and singing.

"Blondie!" she screamed as she got up and hugged me.

"Hey Pats what are you doing here?"

"Well I knew you still had this place and since my car got wrecked from the car accident I had last year I needed a place to stay and I knew you wouldn't mind so I came here."

"Oh thats great Pats but are you up for some company because I have the guys, Karma, Samantha and Jamie coming here to hang out."

"Jamie?!"

Damn it I forgot her and Jamie had ended their relationship on bad terms last year.

"Yeah are you ok with that."

"Sure yeah I'm fine it will be good to see Jamie again."

"Ok good."

An hour later the rehearsal studio was bumping with music and laughter. But there was still no sign of Samantha and just as I was about to call her again she comes strolling into the rehearsal studio with none other then Eric.

I saw her run up to me with open arms and I opened mine too.

"I am so sorry I'm late" She says as she hugs me. "It's just that I had to search practially all of downtown Toronto to find Eric then I found him in this cheap hotel across from G-Major."

"It's ok. What matters is that your hear now." I told her and she smiles.

"LOOK everyone Sam's hear." I screamed and everyone came and hugged Samantha.

"Dude who's that?" Speed asked pointing to the door.

"Oh well thats mine and Mason's producer Eric Delko." Karma replied as she kissed Speed on the lips.

"Oh so why's he here?" Asked Wally.

"Because he is here with me now if you all can stop asking 21 questions can we please party." Said Samantha. I heard she was some what irritated and it made me laugh.

God this girl really can be my twin.

An hour and a half later. I looked at Samantha and noticed she changed her out fit. Now she was wearing a blue denim skirt with a black halter top and the same tall black boots from earlier.

I walked over to her and laughed.

"Whats up."

"I see you had time to change your clothes." I told her.

"Oh no when you called me I just got out the shower and I really wasn't going to put on the same clothes so I put this out fit on."

"Well I have to say your hot." I said laughing.

"Why thank you." she said bowing making me laugh some more.

"Hey Pats." I called wondering where she went.

"Yeah." I heard her call from an upstairs room.

"Come down I want to hear the song you wrote earlier."

"Alright I'll be down in a minute."

I started laughing because I knew exactly what she was doing up there and with who. I saw Jamie was no where in sight. Go figure I just played matchmaker and didn't even notice.

Minutes later Pasty and Jamie came back downstairs and she started singing her song.

"This song is called **"Weight Of The World"**

_  
Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me? _

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me.

Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard.  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I was

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I used to be

"Woooo." we all screamed when Patsy was done. "Pats that song is going to be a hit mark my words." I said hugging her.

"Thanks Blondie. I'ma present it to Qwest in the morning right now I'm tried and I need to sleep."

"Yeah we all need to sleep." Said Jamie

That was it party over. Everyone left 15 minutes later except for me, Jamie and Patsy. We all fell asleep around the couch on the main floor.

**Samantha**

Jude really can throw a killer party. I haven't had that much fun in a while. I started to walk towards my jeep with Eric and for the first time in a while he was quiet.

He didn't have a little flirtatious remark for what I was wearing nor did he say anything about how I spent at least an hour talking to Wally and Kyle. He was just silent.

I climbed into the drivers side of my Jeep and he climbed into the passenger side. Then I started the car and drove off.

I turned on the radio and squealed. My all time favorite song was blasting through my speakers.

It was Mary J Blige's 'I'm Goin Down'. God I love that song.

I turned the radio up more and started to sing along.

_Time on my hands  
Since you been away boy  
I ain't got no plans  
No no no no  
And the sound of the rain  
Against my windowpane  
Is slowly, is slowly drivin' me insane, boy _

I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down

Sleep don't come easy  
Boy please believe me  
Since you been goneEverything's goin' wrong  
Why'd you have to say goodbye  
Look what you've done to me  
I can't stop these tears from fallin' from my eyes  
Ooh baby

I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down

Oooh baby love  
goin' down, goin' down  
Mmm ooh I'm goin' down  
Ooh I, I...

I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down

Ooh, goin' down  
Goin' down  
Oh, I don't know what to do  
If I ever lose you  
I'll be goin' down  
I said I'll be goin' down  
Oh, please forgive me baby  
I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
What did I do wrong?  
I said, what did I do wrong?  
Please forgive me baby  
And come on home  
Goin' down, goin' down, goin' down

When the song finished I looked at Eric who seemed lost in his own world.

"What is wrong with you."

"Huh?" God I hate when he says that he knows damn well he heard me.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing why."

"Because you're a little too quiet thats why."

"It's nothing I'm just thinking thats all."

"What ever."

I turned into my driveway and shut off the engine.

"When your finished thinking you can come into the house."

I walked into my house and kicked off my shoes.

When I was inside the kitchen I heard my door slam and someone stomping into the kitchen.

"Eric you must of lost your fucking mind slamming doors like you live here and shit."

He didn't answer instead he violently turned me around and had my back pinned against the counter.

He was inches away from my face and I was forced to look into his eyes.

When I turned my face he just grabbed my chin and made me stare at him again.

"Look into my eyes Samantha."

I yelped out in pain as his grip on my chin got harder.

Suddenly he let my chin go and I wiped away the tear that fell from my eyes.

"Samantha look at me. Can't you see I love you. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. I knew I loved you when you told me you were pregnant. Thats why i stopped speaking to you because I couldn't image you giving birth to another mans child. Every single day I cursed my self because I knew that Thalia was suppose to be my baby but I was just too stubborn to see what was right in front of my face all this time."

I was completely speechless. When I opened my mouth to say something nothing came out. So Eric continued talking.

" When I heard you left it was like my heart broke into billions of pieces. I cried for days and blamed myself constantly for your departure. Months went past and then I got a call from a Darius Mills. He told me he heard how good of a producer I was and if I wanted a job producing two instant stars in Toronto. I took the job. I went to Noel's the day before I left and questioned him about where you went. He wasn't giving me any answers. So I made him really angry by telling him Natalia was suppose to be my baby. And after I said those simple words he told me you left for Toronto. The perfect oppritunity i told my self as I packed my bags and left to come here a few days early. When I landed in Toronto airport I went to starbucks and got a coffee. Then I noticed a magazine that cought my eye. It had you on it and at the bottom it said "Meet G-Major's newest star". My mouth completely dropped. I knew you took my advise about making it big and here you are. Making it big because of all my advice and helping with your singing. I gave you your voice. I knew you could do it and I'm proud of you and I really love you and that is what I came here to tell you."

Finally I got my voice back.

"Helped me with my singing, gave me my voice, you love me. Thats all a bunch of shit. Look Eric I don't care what your eyes say to me. What matters is what your heart says and from the sound of your voice you meant none of it. So until you do I'm going to my room. Your room is in the basement. It's nice and cozy so have fun."

The nerve of that bitch! To tell me he helped me with my singing, He gave me my voice, that it was his advice that got me to where I am right now. Is he completely crazy. I'll admit it is because of him I'm a star but its not for the reason he thinks it is.

"Ugh!" I screamed when I got in my room.

I just couldn't take it any more. I opened my purse got out my journal and started writing.

_Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I tried and tried  
To say whats on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice  
you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own.._

That song is perfect all I need to do is add more bridges and it should be good. Oh I cannot wait. But as of right now I am soo tired so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.

**A/N: Songs in this chapter. "I Wonder" By Kellie Pickler. "Weight of the world" Evanescence, "I'm Goin Down" Mary J Blige and the chorus to "Listen" By Beyonce. Please Review I live for reviews.**


	5. The Girlfriend and The Fiance

**Chapter 5 -Jude**

Thursday could not come quicker for me. Today meant that there was only one more day until the weekend then I wouldn't have to deal with all this G-Major drama until Monday.

Ugh! Monday the day of the week I hate the most. You want to know why. Because thats the day when all this drama starts again and its also the day I start praying for the weekend to hurry up and get here.

It's funny though. I never felt like this before. I used to love Monday's. Only because it was the beginning of the week and that meant countless hours with Tommy until Friday night.

BUT! That wasn't the case anymore. I hated Monday's, Tommy is gone, and my heart is bruised as a result of it.

That doesn't matter to me anymore either now I found someone who replaced Tommy. Not in that way. I meant in the way of my best friend, supporter and confidence booster. And no it's not Karma.

It's Samantha.

This girl has helped me through so much over these past 4 days. She knows stuff about me that Karma doesn't even know about. I know right how is that possible if me and Karma are best friends. But lately Karma hasn't been around and Speid looked kind of depressed.

:Note to self: Find out where Karma disappeared to.

Anyway back to me. Today is also the day Samantha gets her daughter back.

I could tell she is really anxious about seeing her again. How do I know. Because all day yesterday while we were rehearsing in studio D she kept looking at her watch and counting down the hours. Yes. counting them down.

The only time she didn't count down was when she was in Darius's office for about an hour.

Humm! Wonder what that was all about. Anyway maybe she'll tell me later. Right now I have to take a shower and get ready to go to the studio. Today me and Samantha are suppose to go to the studio together.

**Samantha**

Woo Hoo!! Thursday's here. That means only a few more hours and I'll have Thalia in my arms again.

I know what your thinking how do I know it's only a couple of hours. Thats because I started counting them down. And yesterday I was in Darius's office for an hour and he told me the exact time Natalia's flight was suppose to land.

The whole time I was in his office all we did was talk and laugh.

OK! We also kissed for about 20 minutes. But before you start critizing him about his age he's not that old he's only 35. See told ya not that old. And besides I'll be 20 in a couple of months.Whats a 15 year difference.Nothing. So people can not talk about us.

Wait I don't even think there is an us. I mean come on now all we did was kiss. And I'm not exactly sure I am over Eric yet.

Anyway. Enough stalling. Let me go take a shower and get dressed. Today me and Jude are suppose to ride to work together.

Damn it.. I just remembered something. I have to buy Natalia a car seat before I head to the studio.

I hope Jude doesn't mind. Oh well I'll call her when I get out the shower.

**25 Minutes Later-Samantha**

Ah! I feel so refreshed. Ok so let me call Jude.

Ohh this is fun to listen to. Instead of the regular ringing you hear. Jude has one of her songs playing. Kinda cool isn't it.

"Hello"

"Hey Jude it's Samantha."

"Hey whats up."

"Nothing just getting ready for work."

"Me too. Oh I should be at your house in 25 minutes."

"Alright cool. Hey Jude the reason why I called you is because before we go to the studio I have to go buy Natalia a car seat."

"Oh ok no problem. We can go there before we head to the studio and if were late I'll just tell Darius to go fly a kite."

I couldn't help but laugh. This girl is hilarious.

"Alright so I'll see you in about a half an hour."

"Yeah."

"Ok Bye."

"Bye"

Man this girl is like the sister I never had. Ok so time to finish getting ready.

**Narrator**

A half an hour later Jude pulled her car into Samantha's driveway and saw Eric come out in his pajama bottoms to get the paper.

'Humph nice body' Jude thought to her self as she got out the car.

"Morning Eric is Samantha ready."

"I don't know. Come on in a check." he said with an attitude.

"Eric watch that attitude of your towards Jude. You hear me" Samantha yelled from upstairs.

Jude started laughing at Samantha. She always had a way of making Eric feel like he was her child or something and god did he hate it.

"What ever." he yelled back as he went into the kitchen and ate his breakfast.

2 minutes later Jude was waiting for Samantha and the bottom of the steps when she appeared at the top and struck a pose.

"How do I look." says Samantha as she twirled around to Jude can see her.

"You look cute as always."

Samantha was wearing a cute pair Rocawear jeans with a white tank top and some white tall boots.

"Aww Jude look at you. Thats a sexy outfit. Are you wearing that for someone special?"

Jude scoffed

"No. I just felt like getting pretty today."

"Ok."

Samantha looked at Jude's out fit. It was really cute. She had on some light blue jeans with a black tank top smiliar to Samantha's and had on some black tall boots that went over her jeans.

If these girls were not music stars people could easily suspect them to be models.

"Alright let's go first stop. Toys R' Us."

"Great lets go."

An hour later the girls pulled up into the alley of G-Major. They quickly got out the car and ran into the building.

As soon as they got into the studio Sadie pointed to Darius's office where he was waiting at the door with anger all in his eyes.

"My office now." he said deep and low. You could really hear the anger in his voice.

When they entered the room he slammed the door causing both of them to jump.

"Care to explain why my two best singers are an hour late."

"Darius go..."

Jude was cut off by Samantha as she giggled before she spoke.

"Darius it's my fault. I had to go to toys' r us and get a car seat for Natalia. We didn't mean to be late. I guess we lost track of time."

"Ok what ever just don't let it happen again and next time call and let me or Sadie know. You can leave."

Samantha and Jude walked out Darius's office and into Studio D.

Yesterday Samantha decided against letting Darius hear 'Listen'. Even though a part of her wanted him to hear it. The other part decided it was best if she chose another song.

So she did. It was called 'I Changed My Mind.'

For the next two hours Samantha and Jude sat in studio D and wrote some songs. Samantha concentrated on put the finishing touches on 'I Changed My Mind.'

Jude on the other hand actually spent an hour and forty-five minutes writing some songs. She spent the other 15 talking with Sadie at the receptionist desk.

They were gossiping and planning the wedding.

"So I heard Tommy called you Tuesday." said Sadie

"Yeah he called and told me he loved me and that he'll see me soon."

"Humph. Sounds like typical little Tommy Q."

Jude and Sadie started laughing when a voice came from behind them.

"The name is Tom Quincy. Don't you ever call me little Tommy Q again."

Suddenly it was as if someone sucked all the air out of the room. Jude started to slowly turn around praying it was all a dream.

But sure enough when she turned around it wasn't. She came face to face with Tommy who was holding a beautiful little girl in his hands.

"Oh this is rich. I can't believe it."

"Jude you don't know what your talking about."

Jude didn't say another word to him. She just ran off towards studio D. She ran in at the same time that Samantha was coming out causing them to collide.

"Damn it" Said Samantha as she bent down to pick up her papers.

"Oh I'm so sorry Samantha this is totally my fault."

"That's ok."

"Mommy." screamed the toddler in Tommy's arms.

Samantha looked up to see a man holding on to her daughter and her daughter fighting to be free.

Tommy could no longer hold on to the toddler so he let her go and watched as she ran into her mothers arms.

"Oh my beautiful little girl." Samantha said as she hugged and kissed Natalia.

"Wait you mean to tell me that this little girl is **YOUR** daughter." asked Jude.

"Of course she's my daughter I mean she does look like me."

Jude just stared back and forth between Samantha and Natalia and then she saw it. Natalia did look like her.

She turned to look for Tommy but when she looked at where he was standing he was gone.

Just as she was about to go look for him. Darius came out his office and told her and Samantha to come in.

"Hey D whats up" Samantha asked as she, Jude and Natalia came into the room.

Jude finally realized where Tommy went. He was sitting in the seat closest to Darius's desk.

"Well I'm just going to get straight to the point. Samantha Jude. Tommy is your producer."

"Like hell he is." Jude screamed as she got up and started to walk down.

"Sit back down." said Darius in a low and intimidating voice.

Jude had no choice but to listen to him. She didn't want to risk her job on something as stupid as Tom Quincy being her producer.

"Fine. He'll be my producer but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Ok I'm confused is this the same Tommy you told me about the other day?" asked Samantha.

Jude said nothing but shook her head.

"Ok wow ackward" said Samantha causing her and Jude to bust out laughing.

"Oh Darius I wanted to run my new song by you to see what you think of it."

"Alright shoot."

"I have to warn you though it has sort of a hip-hop vibe."

"Hip-Hop huh. Now I gotta hear this."

"Ok the name is 'I Changed My Mind.'

_There's this girl I know  
so deep in love (in love)  
Do almost anything  
to make him see she's the one  
but he doesn't feel a girl like her  
He's so, so wrapped up  
Cause the average girl  
will give him anything he wants _

He's so caught up  
He won't call herHe shows no love  
So she decides

I changed my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time

It's the funniest thing cause I  
know how I feel inside  
but you never felt the same as I  
(never, never, never, ohh)  
I miss him so much  
I bet you don't even notice  
and he don't even realise  
Cause he...

He's so caught up  
He won't call her  
He shows no love  
So she decides

I changed my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time

_I'm so over you  
got no more to give  
I gave it all to you  
and you couldn't handle it  
and I don't care  
if you come back to me on your knees  
I just don't love you no more_

_I changed my mind  
I don't love you  
I don't love you no more  
Don't waste my time _

What you thinkin'  
When you see me on the corner  
and you see me hagin' out  
Guys on the block  
don't care what it's all about  
What you thinkin'  
when you see me comin through  
and you see me with a guy  
on the corner til' 2

"Samantha that was great. That's going to be your next single after 'Overloved'." said Darius as he hugged her.

"So since you're my producer what did you think of my song." She asked Tommy.

"It's alright. I mean we could you a really cool beat for it and make it sound more hip-hop with a little R&B."

"Prefect so you all go into studio D and start recording."

As everyone was leaving Eric knocked on the door to speak to Darius.

"Come in. Yo T man stay behind real quick I want you to meet someone."

"Tio" (Uncle) Natalia screamed as Samantha put her down and she ran into hims arms.

"Hey my baby. My god your getting so big how old are you now."

"2" Natalia screamed as Jude awed.

"Ok give me back my child and go talk to Darius." Said Samantha as she took Natalia from Eric and walked away with Jude.

25 minutes later Tommy and Eric came out of Darius's office smiling and making their way towards Samantha and Jude.

"Oh boy. Don't look now but we've got company." said Jude as Samantha groaned and got up from the couch.

Jude did the same as she grabbed Natalia's hand and started to walk away.

"Would you girls wait we want to talk to you." Said Tommy refering to him and Eric.

Samantha and Jude stopped and turned to them.

Apparently while Eric and Tommy where in Darius's office they had a few words about Samantha and Jude. and their "love" for them.

"Please listen to us for a minute we love you." Said Eric.

"You love us huh? Did you hear that Jude they said they love us."

"Yeah I heard them" She said as she stared holes into Tommy.

He slightly cringed when he cought that she was staring at him with hate and sadness in her eyes.

"Tell me this Rico. Why is it when I told you those same 3 words through the years. All you did was stomp on them and my heart by telling me you did not feel the same. And if you loved me so much why did you always flaunt a new girl in my face everytime I was around you. Shit if that is love I would probably be died if you hated me."

"Thats not true. I told you everything on Tuesday."

"You see thats where your mistaken your eyes said you loved and cared for me but the words coming out of your mouth meant nothing to me especially after all you put me through. When you spoke it sounded like you were forcing your self to say you love me and I don't want anyone who is going to be forced to love me. I want someone to love unconditionally, I just want to be 'overloved' Eric can't you see." She said on the verge of tears.

'No i'm not going to let him see me hurt I don't want him to see that he still makes me cry. I will not let him think he won.' Samantha thought as she blinked back her tears.

"And you Quincy. If you loved me so much how come you broke my heart repeatedly over and over again. First you kiss me, then tell me forget it ever happened, you dated Sadie, you took my virginity, got me pregnant and then you leave me in the middle of the street crying on the night that was suppose to be our first date."

Samantha looked around after Jude's comment. Thank god the studios were noisy or else everyone would of heard Jude's confession.

"Um Jude lets take this conversation some where else before you slip with the tongue again."

Just then Jude realized her slip and when she looked at Tommy he was pale and had very shallow breathing.

As they were about to take this conversation into Studio D. 2 caucasian girls come busting into the studio's

They appeared to be stuck and lost so Sadie asked if they were lost.

"Eric Delko" Said the first girl

"Tommy" said the other.

Jude and Samantha looked at eachother and then back at Tommy and Eric.

"Who's that Eric."

Just as he was about to answer the first girl who was tall with long blonde hair and grey eyes came up to him and kissed him on the mouth.

Then the other girl who was just as tall as the first one, with short red hair and green eyes came and did the same to Tommy.

"Care to explain who they are." asked Jude.

"Oh I'll explain I'm Calleigh. Eric's girlfriend." Said the girl who kissed Eric.

"And I'm Gracelyn. Tommy's fiance."


	6. Secrets

**A/N: Just to let some people know. I do not own Instant Star or it's characters, I also do not own The CSI Miami Character names ( Eric Delko or Calleigh Duquesne) nor do I own the lyrics i post here. The only thing I own are the following: Samantha, Natalia, Noel, Gracelyn and the words. Thanks for reading**

**Now here's Chapter 6

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Samantha**

"Girlfriend, Fiancé" me and Jude say at the same.

I look at Eric and he looks like he just saw a ghost.

"Wow. So what was this Eric. You came to Canada to tell me you love me and that you were sorry and if I didn't accept your apology at least you still had a girlfriend in New York."

"No Sam. Thats not it."

"Save it Eric I had it up to here with all your lies." I put my hand up to indicate where I had it up to.

I turned to Jude and I see tears in her eyes as she watched Gracelyn's hands on Tommy's hips and she was kissing him on the cheek. She looked so broken.

I saw Sadie getting ready to come our way but I put up my hand to stop her and I mouthed 'everything was ok'. She shook her head up and down then went back to the receptionist desk.

"Natalia come here baby." I heard Calleigh say as she reached for my daughter.

"Excuse me but your not touching my child. How do you know her anyway."

"Your baby. Eric always brought her to his house to visit me. So Eric this is the bitch you were always complaining about. The one who abandoned her baby."

She did not just go there. Does this girl know who I am. She must not know I was born and raised in the Bronx and I don't take shit from nobody.

Now the studio was really quite as everyone was paying attention to my conversation.

Out of nowhere Sadie ran and took Natalia from mine and Jude's hands. Once I saw Sadie, Kwest and Natalia go into studio A I turned my attention back to the bitch who just insulted me.

"The-bitch-who-aband..." I didn't even get to finish the words coming out my mouth. And before I knew it I lifted up my hand, boiled it into a fist and punched Calleigh in the face.

I saw her topple backwards and fall into the glass table behind her.

I heard the gasps coming out of everyones mouth as Calleigh hit the table.

Hitting her felt good. I wanna do it again. So I am.

I turned around to face Jude, Tommy, Gracelyn and Eric. None of them were even paying attention to me. They were all looking at Calleigh slip in and out of conscienceness.

"And as for you Tommy." I said grabbing his attention. "This is for hurting Jude again." With that I lifted my hand and slapped Tommy clear across the face.

Once again I heard the gasp come out of everyones mouth.

I grabbed Jude's hand and started to head towards studio D.

Before I got into Studio D I let go of Jude's hand and walked up to Eric. Of course he saw me coming and didn't even flinch. Thats the thing with spanish men they never show fear. They always put up a brave front. When really there just scared inside.

"I want you and all of your stuff out of my house before I get home. And if you aren't out of my house when I get there you better pray God is on your side because your gonna need it."

With that me and Jude went into studio D.

Jude sat on the couch and cried. As for me I refused to show any emotions. So instead I took out my bag and started to write a song.

This is great. Just what I need. This song is called 'Tomorrow'

_So long to all my pain  
Good night to my heartache  
Goodbye sorrow  
I won't cry no more  
I'm leaving tomorrow _

_If you would only treat me right  
I'd stay here by your side  
But I am down to my last cry  
So I'm leaving you goodbye  
You turned away from opportunities  
To sit and talk things through  
But now when I say I'm leaving you  
You have so much to prove _

So long to all my pain  
Good night to my heartache  
Goodbye sorrow  
I won't cry no more  
I'm leaving tomorrow

Stop writing me sweet letters and Calling me on the phone  
We argued constantely when I saw you  
Always left me in the cold  
I made the choice to finally go  
Cause I can't stand this pain  
It's time for my last tear to fall  
And me to smile again

_So long to all my pain  
Good night to my heartache  
Goodbye sorrow  
I won't cry no more  
I'm leaving tomorrow _

Sorrows and heartache goodbye  
I'm leaving you  
Don't wanna meet again  
Has got to be the end  
The end

The sun will finally shine on me  
And clouds will drift away  
There's something that's in store in me  
That's my brighter day

_So long to all my pain  
Good night to my heartache  
Goodbye sorrow  
I won't cry no more  
I'm leaving tomorrow_

_Now I just can't wait  
Tomorrow's too late  
I'm leaving you today _

Thats it I'm no longer letting him hurt me.

**30 minutes later- Jude**

A fiancé. He has a fucking fiancé. God again how could he hurt me.

Thats it no more I wont let him do this to me again.

I turned and looked at Samantha and she seemed in her own little world.

She was looking out the window as they wheeled Calleigh by. Its kinda weird though because she let out a small laugh.

"Thank you Sam." Was the first thing I said to her since she slapped Tommy for me.

I know I would never have enough courage to do that my self.

"No problem Jude. Besides I know if it was the other way around you would of did the same for me."

"In a split second." I told her as we hugged.

A couple minutes later Samantha was writing in her notebook and I was writing in mine when Darius knocked on the door.

"Come on in D." I said as he walked in.

"Sam I just spent the last half an hour trying to get that cop not to press charges."

"Come again."

"The woman you punched is a CSI for the city of Miami. Her name is Calleigh Duquesne. She spent the last 2 months visiting Eric after being put on leave for being shot in the line of duty. and made a stop here to say goodbye to him before she went back to Miami."

"Thank you D but you didn't have to do that. You didn't hear what she said about me." Samantha said to him.

"You see thats where your wrong." Darius told her.

He said that he saw everything from the door way of his office. And that it was him who motioned for Sadie to come and take Natalia from me and Samantha and that it was him who called the ambulance for her after she fell through the table.

Oh yeah he also said that it was really good to see someone hit Tommy and that he wanted to do that ever since Tommy first hurt me.

And in case you didn't know. I told Darius about all the times Tommy hurt me. Including when Tommy first kissed me on my 16th birthday and minutes later told me to forget it happened.

Darius was really supportive of everything and ever since then he has been like a father to me. Which is good since Stuart has been to busy with Yvette to even notice when I was hurt or depressed.

In the case of Samantha I doubt if he wants to be like a father to her if you catch my drift.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Darius spoke to me.

"So Jude what are you up too."

"Huh? Oh I'm working on a new song."

"Great what about you Samantha."

"I'm working on a duet for me and Jude. It'll be done tonight and we can record it tomorrow."

"Alright so do I get a sample of this duet."

"Nope your gonna have to wait until tomorrow just like everyone else." Samantha said as I laughed and pushed Darius out the room.

"Aw man Jude today has been so hectic. How about we take Natalia and go to my house and finish the song." Samantha said to me a minute after I pushed Darius out the door.

"You really don't have to ask me twice."

Me and Samantha went into Studio A and took a sleeping Natalia from Qwest's arms. But instead of Natalia catch a fit when we moved her. Qwest was the one who wined.

"Aw Sam why can't she stay she's not bothering anyone."

"Qwest she'll be back tomorrow and then if you want you can spend the whole day with her."

"Oh that would be great maybe me and Sadie could take her to the park or to get some ice cream." I laughed at Qwest's anxiousness.

"Calm down Qwest. Tomorrow is not here yet." I told him and he put on a little pout.

"We'll see you tomorrow Qwest. Hey maybe I don't need to pay for a babysitter. You could do it for free Qwest." Samantha said as Qwest face went serious. I laughed again.

"Why the serious face." Sam asked

"Because if you get a babysitter that means she wouldn't be here everyday."

"Aww Qwest would you like to be her babysitter. Even though you are a producer."

"Sure she can help with the equipment."

"Ok thanks Qwest we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

With that me and Samantha left G-Major and went to her house.

**A Half an hour later—Narrator**

Samantha turned into her driveway a half an hour after she left G-Major.

Her and Jude were talking about their new duet when Samantha noticed a car in her driveway.

"Who's blue fucking Viper is that."

Samantha looked at Jude and Jude just stared at the Viper.

"Its Tommy's" She whispered as she and Samantha got out the jeep.

Samantha went to the back and got the still sleeping Natalia out of her car seat,

Then she and Jude went into her house.

"I thought I told you to be gone by the time I got here." Samantha yelled as Eric came out his room followed by Tommy who was holding a box.

"Well I would of been if I had a fucking key to get in here." He yelled back.

"How the fuck did you get in here anyway."

Eric looked at the window near her front door.

She followed his gaze and saw the window broken.

"No you fucking didn't break my window to get in here." Samantha said as she handed a now awake Natalia to Jude.

"Have you completely lost your mind, I should call the cops on you right now for breaking and entering."

"You know what Samantha I don't want to argue with you anymore. If your looking for me I'll be staying with Tommy."

"Oh thats rich. Two lying fucking heartbreaking idiots. Under one roof. That should be a sight to see." Jude said

"Jude please go put Natalia in her room." Samantha told Jude. She nodded her head and started to walk up the steps.

No one noticed that Tommy had put the box down and followed Jude up the steps.

"Diana. Listen to me. Calleigh was my girlfriend but I broke up with her a week before I came to Canada to look for you. She also knew who you were because I have pictures of me, you and Natalia all around my apartment. She came to Canada to say goodbye to me and that if I wanted the offer still stood."

"What offer."

"The offer to move to Miami with her. Because before Darius called me Calleigh convinced me to apply to be a CSI in Miami. I applied and they accepted me. I was suppose to leave today with Calleigh. But then Darius called me and offered me the job and I accepted it. I thought a change of scenery would be good for me. It would get my mind off loving you and I could stop investigating your disappearance."

"But I didn't disappear I left because you hurt me for the last time. Noel knew where I was going, My mom and my dad did too although he didn't care because he was leaving on business."

"And what Calleigh said about talking about you. Yes I admit I did talk about you but I never said one word about you abandoning Natalia. I was angry you left but I never told Calleigh you abandoned her."

"But you told me that the day you busted into Darius's office."

"I said it out of anger. I never meant any of it. Please Diana. Believe me when I say I love you."

Samantha looked into Eric's eyes and saw the tears that were dying to be free. She heard it in his voice that he meant it. But no matter what his eyes were saying or what the words coming out of his mouth meant she still could not believe him.

"I'm sorry Eric but I just can't believe you. My mind is telling me your telling the truth. But my heart says otherwise. How do I know that if I allow you back into my life back into my heart that you wouldn't break it again. I'm sorry. But I refuse to take that risk. Please just go."

"Alright I'll leave please give Natalia a kiss for me and tell her her Tio (uncle) loves her. and tell Tommy I'll be waiting in his car"

With that Eric took his box and walked out the door.

Samantha walked over to the couch, sat down and cried.

**Up in Natalia's room.**

"Jude" Tommy whispered as Jude layed Natalia in her crib and she drifted back off to sleep.

"Please Tommy. Leave me alone.You've hurt me enough to last 10 life times."

"Thats just it Jude. I want to explain everything to you starting from when I left 2 years ago."

Jude started to walk out Natalia's room and head down stairs.

When she reached the bottom step she saw Samantha standing near the door crying.

Samantha heard Tommy and Jude's whole conversation.

"Sam you ok?"

"Yeah I am. Listen to me. Let him explain. He is willing to tell you why he left. So just listen. You and him can go sit on the bench in my backyard and talk. Or he can talk. You" She said pointing to Jude.. "I want you to listen. And if you need me I'll be in here finishing our song and trying to understand everything Eric told me. Maybe I'll call Noel. But if anything I'll be on that couch waiting for you. Also tell Tommy Eric is outside waiting for him."

"Ok Sam I will and thanks for being my friend."

"No problem."

Jude told Tommy she was willing to let him explain and that Samantha was kind enough to let them talk in her back yard. He agreed and then went to tell Eric to take the viper back to his apartment.

They walked to the backyard and Jude sat on the bench while Tommy stood breathing very slowly before he spoke to her.

"Jude. The reason why I left 2 years ago was because of a family tragedy. 2 years ago a couple days before our first date. There was a fire that claimed the lives of both my parents. Their lawyer came to Toronto to get me. When I found out that my parents were dead I yelled at him and told him he was a liar. This was during your concert. He pulled me out of the arena and explained everything to me while we drove to my house so I can pack. Saying goodbye to you caused another agruement between me and him. He expected me to just leave you and not say anything. I refused and told him that I was not going until I said goodbye to you. Finally he agreed and I drove to the resturant to say bye to you. When you asked me why I was leaving I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I was still trying to wrapped my mind around the fact that they died."

"So why not answer your phone or return my phone calls. Why not let me know you were fine. Maybe if you took the time out to call me you would of knew I was pregnant and I wouldnt of been under so much stress and I wouldn't of lost our baby."

"Jude there's more to the story. before my parents died they were taking care of my 1 year old nephew because my sister was addicted to drugs. After they died in their will they had specific orders for me to take care of my nephew. And for the past 2 years thats what I was doing. That is until a few months ago when we found his father's parents living in the next city. Apparently they never knew they had a grandchild and that their son died 5 months prior. It was their decision to adopt my nephew. They said it was the only real reminder of their son. So I signed papers allowing them to adopt him. And after it was final I came back here. To see you to explain to you that ever since I left, you were the only person I could think of I hadn't had a good night sleep since I left." Tommy paused "I love you Jude. No one else but you."

"What about--"

"Me?" said a voice coming from behind Tommy and Jude.

Jude and Tommy turned around to see Gracelyn standing in Samantha's doorway.

"What the hell is she doing here Quincy. You've got a lot of fucking nerve to show your face around here" she said as she tried to attack her.

Samantha ran out to the back and stopped Jude from charging at Gracelyn.

"Jude listen Gracelyn is Tommy's sister." Samantha explained

"What?!"

"Yes Jude this is my sister Gracelyn Quincy."

"Why the fuck did you say you were his fiancee."

"Simple explaination really. I didn't know you were Jude. I thought you were some broad Tommy was hitting on. So I lied and said I was his fiance so you could leave him alone. Then after I heard your friend say Jude. It dawned on me that you are the girl my dear older brother constantly spoke about. The one he constantly beat himself up over. The one he constantly said he loved. So I came here to apologize for my actions."

"You don't look like a drug addict." Jude said plainly.

"TOMMY!" Gracelyn screamed

"Calm down Gracie I had to tell her the truth. The whole truth. I couldn't lie to her anymore because I already caused her too much pain."

"Fine. I've been clean for 6 months now. I'm trying to get my son back with the help of my big mouth older brother."

"oh ok. Um this is all just to much for me to handle right now. Can you all just leave and Tommy I'll see you tomorrow." Said Jude as Samantha held on to her so she can keep her balance.

"Alright Jude we'll go. I'll see both of you in the studio tomorrow."

"Bye Jude and again I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Jude said nothing as Tommy and Gracelyn left Samantha's house.

"Come on Jude. You can stay in the guest room tonight.I'll call Sadie and let her know."

"Alright thanks. I'm really tired."

"Me too."

Samantha and Jude went upstair were Samantha showed Jude where she was staying and after that she gave her some pajamas, said goodnight and went in her room.

In the guest room. Jude tossed and turned trying to get into a confortable postion so she can sleep. After 30 minutes of trying she gave up.

Doing the only thing she knew she could do to help her sleep she pulled out her book and started to write a song.

'Goodbye To You"

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by _

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said, _

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right _

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time _

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

Finally satified with the song she just written. Jude laid back down and went to sleep.

The next morning Jude woke up to Natalia crying and a loud pounding on Samantha's front door.

She's got up and went downstairs just as Samantha was opening the door with Natalia in her arms.

"Papa" Natalia screamed

"Dad" They both said at the same time.

Samantha looked at Jude who was staring at her.

"Did you just call him dad?" Jude asked.

"Yeah because he is my father."

Samantha and Jude looked at Stuart who was extremely pale.

"Care to explain Dad." Said Jude and Samantha at the same time

"It's a long story."

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but the song was. 'I Changed My Mind' By Keyshia Cole. and in this chapter the song was 'Goodbye To You' By Michelle Branch.**

**Please R&R. I hope you liked this chapter. After 3 or 4 reviews I will start chapter 7**

* * *


	7. The Bigamist

**Chapter 7 Narrator**

Stuart stood near the entrance of the door as pale as a ghost.

"Dad come in so we can talk about this." Samantha said as she moved away from the door to allow him to enter.

"Ok I'm calling Sadie. She really needs to be here for this." Jude said while running up the stairs to get her cell phone.

Samantha walked Stuart into the living room and told him to sit on the couch.

"Is this why you were begging me to leave Toronto once I told you I was here. Because you didn't want me to find your other family."

Stuart stayed silent.

"Answer me damn it." She screamed.

Stuart flinched at the raise of Samantha's voice but still did not answer.

Samantha got pissed off at trying and finally gave up.

"Maybe you'll answer Sadie when she gets here. In the mean time I'm going to feed Natalia."

Samantha picked up Natalia and went into the kitchen.

Minutes later someone knocked on the door and Jude ran down the steps to answer it.

"What the hell dad?" Sadie asked as she stormed into the living room.

"That's the same thing we're wondering" Samantha said as she exited the kitchen with Natalia in one hand and her food in the other.

"Ok we all need to sit down and talk about this." Said Sadie as she sat down near Samantha and Natalia.

"So dad I ask you this again. Are Sadie and Jude the reason why you wanted me to come fucking home after you found out I was in Toronto."

Stuart took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Yes" He finally said.

"Ok so can you please explain everything. And I mean every fucking thing. From the beginning."

"Almost 20 years ago I left on a business trip to New York at the beginning of the new year. While I was there I met your mother." he said pointing to Samantha. "It was around 3 in the afternoon on a cold January day and I had just left a meeting when I bumped into your mother on the busy Manhattan street. I remember spilling her coffee all over her new coat and she was extremely angry. She started screaming and yelling in Spanish. I believe most of the words were curses but I wasn't sure. I offered to by her another cup and pay for the dry cleaning of her shirt. She agreed and we walked to a coffee shop and got her coffee. We started talking and hit it off immediately. I asked her name and she told me it was Lalanie Morales. And when she asked me mine I told her it was Steven Mitchell."

"That's not your fucking name dad." Screamed Sadie.

"I know its not let me finish the story. I asked her how old she was and she told me 21 I told her I was 34. She asked me a bunch more questions and I answered them. And I asked her the same and she told me. She said she lived in a private house in the Bronx with her best friend and that she was attending Borough of Manhattan Community College and majoring in Early Childhood Education."

"I already know all of this get to how you married my mother." Said Samantha with her voice filled with anger.

Jude and Sadie looked shocked at Samantha.

"Yes he married my mom." Samantha said trying to stop their shocked stares at her.

"Ok. I managed for my job to keep me in New York for a year. I applied for a birth certificate, a social security card, and got a little apartment in the Bronx. I called Victoria and told her it was mandatory for me to stay the year. At first she argued. But soon she accepted it. After 3 months of dating Lalanie found out she was 1 month pregnant with you Samantha. She told her father and he insisted we get married. I agreed without thinking about you or your mother." He said to Sadie.

Samantha looked over to them and seen they had tears in their eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault her father was a bigamist but she still some how blamed herself for ruining Jude and Sadie's family. After all if she wasn't born her father would have no reason to keep coming to the states.

Little by little Samantha really started to hate this man in front of her.

"2 months later when Lalanie was 3 months we wed. It was a small little ceremony. Then 6 and a half months later you where born. Your real name is actually Samantha Diana Mitchell."

"I know what the fuck my real name is. And I also knew why I hated Mitchell. Because it wasn't your real damn name. Thats why i had mom legally change it to her last name Morales" Samantha said in pure anger.

She glanced down at Natalia and seen that she fell back to sleep on the carpet. Since she didn't want to wake her she let her stay there with a blanket and a pillow.

"Continue." Said Sadie after Samantha put the blanket on Natalia.

"After the year was up my job called and told me I needed to return. I told your mom and she was heartbroken. I told her I would be back as soon as I can and with that I packed my bags and left. 3 months after I returned to Toronto. Victoria got pregnant with Jude. Eventually I managed to keep both of my lives secrets until that little bastard Eric broke Samantha's heart and made her leave to Toronto."

"Don't you dare blame your fuck up on him." Sam said

"Ok so let me get this straight. You were married to our mom. Then you married her mom and now you divorced our mom and your still cheating on her mom with Yvette." Said Sadie wiping away her tears.

"Wait who the fuck is Yvette." Samantha asked.

"Dad's newest fiancee." Said Jude in a low and angry voice.

"You bastard." Samantha screamed as she slapped him in the face.

Jude and Sadie jumped up and held Samantha back.

"Its not enough that you ruined all of our lives with your lies but now your gonna marry the next bitch and your still legally married to my mom. Fuck this I'm calling my mom and grandfather right now and telling them everything."

When Stuart tried to leave Sadie pushed him back into the seat.

"If mom wasn't in the Bahamas with Don I would tell her everything you did. And how much you hurt our family."

Samantha pulled out her cell phone and called her grandfather first. The only reason why she called him first was because he was a lawyer and he never liked her father to begin with.

After 20 minutes of explaining and crying Samantha's grandfather agreed to come to Toronto with her mom and file divorce papers. He also told her he was going to explain everything to her mom.

Samantha snapped the phone shut and looked at Jude.

"Hey Jude."

Jude turned to face her.

"I guess technically we are twins." she said with a faint smile.

"Yeah I guess so.11 months apart." she returned the same smile

"Jude?" said Sadie in a hoarse voice. You could tell she was crying

"Yeah Sades."

"We have a niece." She said looking down at Natalia while she slept.

Jude gasped at the realization and started to cry.

Samantha was just about to kick their father out when someone knocked on the door.

Jude went to answer it and minutes later she returned to the living room with Tommy in toe.

"Good Morning guys."

"Hi Tommy." Said Samantha with a smile as she remembered all the events of the previous night.

Last night

" _You don't look like a drug addict"_

"_TOMMY!"_

Back to reality.

"Oh no you don't I'm not having another one of my daughters fall for this asshole." Said Stuart as he got up from his seat.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about **DAD. **He's mine and Jude's producer. Hum Guess you didn't expect to have 2 children close in age who are both turn out to be professional singers. Did you?"

Tommy was really confused and it showed in his face.

Jude whispered in his ear that she'll explain later and before anything else was said Eric entered the house with Kwest behind him.

"Dian- Mr. Mitchell?" He said wide-eyed

"That's not his fucking name." Samantha spat. "Tell Eric who you really are Mr. Harrison."

"No he doesn't need to know." Stuart said angry

"Oh really well I think other wise. But I will tell him later. Right now you need to get out my house and never come near me or my daughter again."

"But I'm her grandfather." he argued.

"NO you **_were _**her grandfather now your just a bigamist bastard That's about to lose everything when my grandfather is done with you. Now leave me and Jude have to get ready for work."

Stuart sighed in defeat and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh dad!" Jude said

"Yeah Jude?"

"I'm moving out but before I leave that house I'm telling Yvette everything."

"But Jude where are you going to say?" he asked

"With me." Samantha said without hesitation.

Jude turned to face her.

"You sure about this?" she asked.

"Of course you're my sister. I wouldn't have it any other way and if Sadie ever needs a place to stay she's welcome here too."

"Ok so I'm moving into here after I tell Yvette everything. Goodbye dad." Jude said as their father exited the house.

When the door shut all three of the girls started to cry.

As impulse all three of the guys comforted them.

"Shh! Sam it's going to be fine." Said Eric as she cried into his chest.

"Can you guys tell us what happened?" Asked Kwest as he rocked Sadie back and forth.

Sadie, Jude and Samantha all nodded their heads and told the guys everything.

At the end of the story all the guys stared at the wide-eyed before Kwest finally spoke.

"So does this mean Natalia is going to really be related to me after I marry Sadie?"

Samantha and Sadie shook their heads.

"Alright cool. OH Sades can she be in the wedding she could be the flower girl. I know we don't have one yet and I really don't want my fat 9 year old cousin to be it either."

Sadie laughed and looked at Samantha for approval.

"Hey don't look at me it's your wedding. I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that I have 2 sisters."

"We all are. But yes Kwest your new niece can be our flower girl." Sadie said as Qwest face grew with a big smile.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day and discuss wedding plans with you guys. If we don't get to G-Major in 20 minutes Darius will kill all of us." said Tommy.

"Speak for your self." Said Samantha as she and Jude laughed. "Ok come on lets get ready."

10 minutes later. Samantha and Jude came down stairs. Both of them looked cute and they matched. They both had on a pair of true religion jeans. With black tall boots and black tops. They also sported high ponytails. Samantha smiled as she placed her Versace sunglasses on her face and Jude did the same as she put on her Gucci's.

Samantha looked at Natalia who was now fully awake and dressed thanks to Qwest.

"Qwest this is a fair warning if you spoil my child I will kill you." Sam said with a laugh.

"He's not the one you should be worried about. It's Sadie." Sadie just looked at Jude and Sam with a fake hurt expression on her face.

"Me? I would never think of it." she said with a fake innocent smile.

"Oh god" Sam said laughing. "Anyway come on guys we gotta go."

Everyone left the house, got into their cars and drove off to G-Major.


	8. I'm Dead

**Chapter 8 Samantha**

Pain.

Anger.

Confusion.

Betrayal.

All of these words swim through my mind as I replay this mornings events in my head.

I was the first one out of everybody to reach G-Major but instead of going in and getting to work I sat in my car and started to cry.

I didn't worry about Natalia because I knew she was in the car with Kwest after he insisted his 'new' niece drive to work with him.

For a good 10 minutes I sat in my car and cried. How could the man I called my father do something so hurtful.

Not only did he ruin my life but he ruined Jude and Sadie's more than it was before. Now when there mom comes back to Toronto they have to worry about breaking the news to her. And Me. I have to worry about their mom hating me and my daughter.

God my life is so fucked up. How am I going to handle this.

But I'm not the only one I have to worry about right now. I also have to worry about Natalia and my mom.

MOM!

She is going to be devastated when she finds out my dad has a whole nother family.

As if on cue my cell phone rang and it was my mom.

Apparently grandpa told her everything and she wanted to call me and make sure it was true.

After confirming everything my mom listened to me cry. I know she's hurt but she's not gonna cry especially while I'm on the phone with her. But once I hang up she will let it all out.

She just kept telling me it's going to be ok. That she knew something wasn't right about him.

After I calmed down. She told me to tell her about Jude and Sadie.

I told her what I knew. I mean I only knew them for a couple of days so I didn't know much.

Oh yeah I told her Jude was staying with me. She was absolutely thrilled when I told her. She said it was great that my 'sister' is also my best friend.

She told me she was going to leave New York tonight and arrive in Toronto by the morning. And that once she gets here she wants to have lunch with Sadie and Jude, go sightseeing and meet my boss Darius.

I gave her my address and told her I was late for work and that I had to go.

After we hung up I cried again. This time I didn't cry for me. I cried for my mom. I know she is just putting up a strong front for me and she has always done that as if she needed to protect me from pain, lies and heartache.

She has never been good with dealing with her emotions. Ever since I was younger she never cried in front of me. At first I never understood why the most hurtful news never effected her. But one day when I was 11 she found out her grandmother in Puerto Rico died. Instead of her crying she put on what I call her 'brave face' and didn't shed one tear. But later that night when she thought I was asleep I heard her in her room crying and yelling 'why did pain always have a way of finding her'.

And ever since then I made it my duty to make sure my mom didn't have to endure any pain or heartache.

For a good couple of years I succeed. Until today when our lives got turned upside down by the man I call my father and she called her husband.

While I was crying someone knocked on my window and scared me. When I looked up I saw that it was Darius with a not so happy look on his face.

I opened up the passanger side door and let him come in. He stared at me for 2 minutes before he brushed a tear off of my cheek.

"Talk to me. Whats got you so upset that your late for work."

I looked out my window and noticed everyone elses cars were already in the alley way.

"How long have they been here?" I asked motioning towards the parked cars.

"About 20 minutes. When I asked them where you were at Eric told me you were out here on the phone crying. So you want to talk about it."

I told Darius everything and for some reason when he hugged me I felt safe in his arms and started crying again.

"Come on there is only one cure for releasing all of this anger."

"What is that?" I asked between sobs.

"Sing. You go in that recording studio and sing your ass off. Put all your anger and fustration into a song and then sing it. It always worked for your** sister**." he said as he gave me a soft smile.

"Darius. I'm not my sister. How do you know that will work for me?"

"Trust me I know."

I finally agreed to go write a song. I only did it because I didn't want to spend the rest of my day agruing with Darius over weather me and my sister deal with our fustration the same way.

So we exited my car and went into the studio. The whole time Darius had his hand on my waist. It was dangerously low towards my ass. But I didn't care. Just having that one hand on my waist made me feel so loved and safe.

When we got into the studio me and Darius went our separate ways. He went into his office where Liam was waiting. And I went into studio D where Jude and Tommy were recording.

As I stepped into the room I heard Jude recording 'Goodbye To You' and when I looked at Tommy. The pain was evident all over his face.

I chose to ingore him with his faces and Jude with her singing.

Now I need to concentrate on writing the perfect song. One that explains all the anger and pain I have towards my dad.

And like that an idea comes to mind.

1 hour and 12 ripped out, crumpled up pages later I have the perfect song. Now I have to think about a name.

Got it. I'll call the song 'Everybody's Fool'.** (By Evanescence)**

"What cha got?"

"Huh?" I said as I was snapped out my daze.

"I said what cha got" said Tommy with the anger clear in his voice.

"A song I just wrote called 'Everybody's Fool'."

"Is it ready to be recorded?"

"Yeah."

"Well then go into the booth."

Before I leave the mixing room I tell Tommy this song is intended for a rock ballad. But all he does is shake his head and say "yeah, yeah, yeah" as he presses buttons on the sound board.

God I want to slap him again. I should ask him if he wants to be slapped again cause he's really asking for it. Giving me that damn attitude like I told Jude to write those hurtful lyrics.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" I asked when I reached the door.

"Excuse me?"

"I said do you want me to slap you again."

"No" Came his shocked response.

"Alright then you better change that attitude you have towards me." With that I left the mixing room and went into the sound booth.

I settled myself into the stool, put on the head phones and pulled the mic towards my mouth.

"You ready?" Came Tommy's voice through the headphones.

I shook my head yes and waited for my cue to start singing.

When my cue hits I start to sing the song as if my dad was right in front of me and I was singing it to him and him only.

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me_

_you know you've got everybody fooled_

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

When I open my eyes for a quick minute I notice how Darius, Kwest, Natalia, Jude, and Sadie all entered the room and were now listening to me sing.

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore_

_never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed meand somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_

I finish the song and open my eyes again. This time I see Jude and Sadie with tears in their eyes and Darius was gone.

"That song is for dad isn't it" Came Jude voice through the headphones.

I didn't say anything I just shook my head up and down and started to cry again.

Within minutes Sadie and Jude were in the room comforting me.

"I'm sorry Tommy. 5 minutes?" I asked through tears and he shook his head up and down.

He then left out the mixing room with Kwest and Natalia.

"Im so sorry you guys this is all my fault. I destroyed your family." I said between sobs.

"Oh god no you didn't Samantha. All of this was dad's doing you had nothing to do with it." Said Sadie as she stroked my hair.

"Yeah it is I mean if I was never born. Dad wouldn't of married my mom and he wouldn't have a reason to come to the states every other month. Maybe life would of been better if my mom just aborted me."

"No it wouldn't" Said a male voice from the doorway of the recording booth.

I looked up towards the door and my eyes locked on Eric's.

"No it wouldn't and don't you dare say that again. What about Natalia? Huh? If you would of never been born do you think Natalia would of been."

Hearing him say that to me made me cry even more.

He was right. I didn't think about that.

Jude and Sadie just stood there as I registered all of what Eric said.

"Let me tell you something Diana. Your father was a low life bastard. He didn't care about you or your mom or for Jude and Sadie for that matter. He only cared about not getting caught. Which failed after you came to Toronto."

Right again.

"Sam listen to me, Sadie and Eric. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. All of this is to blame on that bastard we called a father"

They are all right. Dad is to blame not me. But I still feel somewhat guilty for the outcome of their parents marriage. After all his excessive 'business' traveling is to blame for their divorce.

"You guys are right. I can't go around beating myself up for the mistakes made by dad."

"Good" said Sadie as she and Jude hugged me.

"Ok me and Sadie have to get back to work before Darius starts complaining."

"Ok"

Jude and Sadie left the recording booth leaving me and Eric alone. With Tommy back inside the mixing room waiting for me so we can keep recording.

"Diana can we talk please."

"Sure. How about we talk after you cry yourself to sleep everynight for the next 5 years."

"DAMN IT DIANA!" Eric screamed.

I can not believe this man just raised his voice at me.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you I love you and that I am sorry for putting you through all that pain and heart ache."

"Until you mean it and until you prove to me that I can trust and believe you again. But until that time comes stay away from me. Now if you will excuse me I need to start recording. Go visit Calleigh in the hospital."

"UGH! You are impossible" Eric yelled as walked over to me and crushed his lips onto mine.

I tried really hard to push him off of me but I couldn't. Instead I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed both of his hands on my waist lifting me up from the stool and bringing me closer to him.

I felt his tongue lick the bottom of my lip begging for entrance into my mouth which I gratefully accepted.

I heard someone clear their throat through the speakers and when I pulled apart I saw Darius and Tommy looking at us.

Immediately I pushed back from Eric and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you!" I screamed as I stormed out the room.

I really needed to vent and the only way to do it was to let it all out again in another song.

Then it dawned on me. The duet I wrote for me and Jude. That will be perfect. It's just the song Tommy and Eric need to hear. I then ran off to find Jude.

5 minutes later I walk into the recording booth with my notebook and Jude behind me.

When we look into the mixing room we see Darius talking to Tommy and Eric.

I saw that Tommy and Eric also had the headphones covering one ear and that the speaker light was on.

So to get them angry me and Jude decided we wanted to scream into the microphone.

We waited for Darius's lips to stop moving and when they did. We did the loudest scream we could ever do causing Tommy and Eric to jump out of their seats and onto the floor.

When they looked up the saw Darius, Me and Jude cracking up.

"What the hell did you do that for." Said Tommy as you heard the anger and fustration in his voice.

"Because we want to sing our duet." said Jude as she did a little sheepish smile that made Tommy's knees give away. Causing him to collapse in the chair he was sitting in before.

"Fine whats the name of it."

"Angel" **(A/N::By Amanda Perez. I changed a part in the beginning of the song. Instead of 5 months I changed it to 2 years).** Jude's part is in _Italics_...Sam's is in **bold**.. And together is in **_Bold Italics_**

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Tommy counted down as the music came on for us to sing.

_It's been two years  
Since you went away  
You left without a word  
Nothing to say  
When I was the one  
Who gave you my heart and soul  
Bu it wasn't good enough for you  
Nooo  
So I ask god_

**_God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
For bein' in love  
Cause all I do  
Is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes_**

**And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still loved you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there's somethin' that I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
My heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
So god**

**_God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
For bein' in love  
Cause all I do  
Is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes_**

_Now you had me on my knees  
Beggin god pleaseTo send you back to me  
I couldn't eat  
I can't sleep  
And you made me feel like I could not breath  
When I all I wanted to do  
Was feel your touch  
And to give you all of my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
Oh god_

**_God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
For bein' in love  
Cause all I do  
Is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes_**

**Oh-Ooooh god Send me God send me an angel An aaangel**

**To wipe the tears from my eyes**

**Send me an angel from the heavens above**

**Send me an angel God send me an angel **

**For bein' in love Send me **

**Oh god Se-e-e-end me-e an a-angel**

**Send me an angel **

**An angel**_  
_

When Jude and I finished the song we opened our eyes to see Eric and Tommy with hurt looks on their faces.

And as if we read eachothers minds me and Jude looked at eachother, took the head phones off and left to the kitchenette to get coffee. Leaving them in the mixing room with the same stupid hurt looks on their faces.

That song should tell Eric how I felt for the past couple years.

"SAMANTHA DIA-!"

I heard Eric scream my name from the enterance way of Studio D.

When I turned to face him to see what he wanted I saw my father throw Eric against the wall and start choking him.

"You bastard. All of this is your fault. You ruined my life." Said my dad as I ran over to try and get his hands off of Eric's throat.

"Dad let him go!" I screamed but he wouldn't listen. "Dad I said let him go."

"Move Diana. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does dad let him go."

This time when I tried to pull dad's hands off of Eric's neck he pushed me and I lost my balance and fell.

While I was slipping in and out of coinscienceness I heard people yelling.

"Someone call 911."

"Oh god there is blood everywhere."

Then I heard Natalia scream. MOMMY

The last thing I remembered was being inside of the ambulance and hearing the EMS worker scream to the driver.

"We're losing her!"

And then all that you heard was the silent."BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" from my heart monitor.

I'm Dead!

**A/N. Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R I seriously live for them. If I get up to 21 review's I'll start another chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Diana**


	9. Two Words

**Chapter 9 – Jude**

Two words.

That's all I need.

She's fine or she's alive.

Just any two words to tell me my sister is ok.

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear word on Sam's condition.

Eric was holding Natalia and crying. Kwest was holding Sadie while she cried and me I just paced around the waiting room area.

"How long as she been in there." Eric asked to no one in particular.

"2 and a half hours." I said just as Darius and Tommy ran into the waiting room.

"How is she." Tommy asked me.

"I don't know Tommy. I don't know" I said as I broke down and cried in his arms.

"Shh! Girl it's going to be ok. Your sister is strong just like you and Sadie. She will pull through this." Tommy whispered in my ear as he stroked my long blonde hair.

I glanced up at Darius to see anger and frustration in his eyes and all over his face.

"D. What happened after we left?" I asked

"The cops came, took peoples statements and arrested your dad. They also asked if Sam wanted to press charges and I told them they would have to ask you guys. They said ok and took your dad to jail. After that me and Tommy came here and I left Liam in charge at the office."

"Oh" I said and once again we all waited in silence to hear word on Samantha's condition.

Another 3 hours later it was 11 at night and everyone was sitting in a seat falling asleep. All except me and Tommy. We stayed awake and waited for news on Samantha.

2 minutes later a Doctor came out of Samantha's room.

Two words. That's all I need.

"Is there anyone here for Ms. Morales.?" asked the doctor.

"We are." all of us said jumping up from our seats.

"Well earlier Samantha's heart stopped on the way to the hospital. But we were able to quickly revive her. We were also able to stop the bleeding from her head and she is now resting. But I have to warn you please do not look alarmed by her appearance we had to shave a part of her head to close up the wound. And at the moment she is extremely pale. So I strongly suggest you do not take the little on in to see her."

"But That's her daughter she has a right to see her." I screamed. "She need to know her mommy is ok."

"I'm sorry but I can not allow her to go into the room. Maybe some other time when Samantha has regained her skin color and is awake until then I'm sorry but I stick with my answer."

I turned away from the doctor and cried into Tommy's shoulder again.

"Also there is a chance that once Samantha wakes up she might not remember the events leading up to the incident."

"What do you mean?" asked Darius.

"I mean there is a possibility that Samantha might suffer short term memory loss."

"You mean she wont remember that she has two sisters or the fact that she is the newest instant star?" D asked again.

"Well if those events happened recently. No."

"Oh god!" exclaimed Sadie.

"Her mom needs to be informed about all of this." Eric said to us as he handed Natalia to Darius and went to use his cell phone.

"You can go in to see her if you want but please I have to ask for immediate family only at the moment."

"Ok thank you Dr."

"Dr. Franklin."

"Thank you Dr. Franklin."

With that we watched Dr. Franklin walk away and then decided to figure out how we all are going to see Samantha tonight.

"Well someone could say their Samantha's fiancee. And someone could pass for her brother."

"I can pretend to be her brother." I heard Eric say as he came back to join us with tear stains on his cheeks.

"How did her mom take the news?" I asked worried about her moms well being.

"She is pissed and worried. She started crying and had to hand the phone to her dad so I could finish explaining everything. She is also afraid her baby girl wont ever be the same again. When they get off the bus tomorrow morning their heading straight over here. And as for her grandfather he started to cry as well. She's his only grandchild so her mom and him are taking the news extremely hard."

"Ok." was all I said. That's all I could manage to say.

"Jude why don't you go in first. Send her my regards." Darius said to me as he gave Natalia back to Eric.

"I'll see her another time. Hopefully when I come she remembers who I am." With that Darius walked off but not before I see him brush a tear off his cheek.

"Bye Darius." I whispered while I walked down the long white corridor towards Sam's room.

Once I entered I was floored by everything I saw.

I saw Sam lying hopelessly on the bed with her skin complexion as white as the sheets she laid on. There was also all types of tubes sticking out of her from various places.

Just the sight of everything thing sent me into a state of shock. I stood near the door and silently let the tears fall down my face.

I have never seen anyone lying so lifeless in a hospital. I felt so helpless and I cried more because I felt as if there was nothing I could do.

Nothing except be strong. And right now by the looks of it I was failing at that too.

Finally I got the courage up to walk over to Sam's bedside.

When I got there I gathered her very cold hand in mine and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey Sam." I whispered. "It's me Jude. Everyone is outside waiting to see you. You had us all worried sick. Even Darius shed one little tear. God is he crazy about you. But then again so is Eric. I seriously can not believe Dad blames Eric for us finding out his secrets can you believe that. Oh yeah I wanted to tell you. I found out what happened to Karma. It seems as if she and Speed got into quite the bind if you know what I mean. Yeah it seems that Speed got Karma pregnant and once she told her parents they sent her off to live with some relatives in the states. Speed said her family might not let her come back to Canada."

I stopped talking and just stared at her. There was white gauze wrapped firmly around her head and by the looks of where the bruise was you can see it finally stopped bleeding.

After ten minutes of staring at her I realized I was humming a song and by the sound of my humming the song was based on the friendship Sam and I have.

I slowly put Sam's hand on her bed and walked over to her night stand to retrieve a pen and paper. Once I got them I jotted down the words that bounced around my head. When I finished writing them down I sang the chorus and the first verse out loud to Sam.

"Sam this song I just wrote is dedicated to you."

**(A/N: The Song is 'Count On Me' by Whitney Houston and CeCe Winans)**

_Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there, don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say, count on _

_I can see that it's hurting you, I can feel your pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine, through the rain, oh  
I know sometimes it seems as if, it's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in cause you can_

_Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there, don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say, count on me _

When I finished I wiped a tear away from my cheek and held her hand again.

"That song was beautiful." I heard Tommy say as I looked up to the doorway.

"Thank you." I said really not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Um.. The only reason why I'm back here is because Sadie wanted me to tell you she, Kwest, Eric and Natalia were all going home. And she also wanted me to stay with you just incase you needed a ride home."

"No I don't. I'm staying here with my sister until she opens her eyes. I don't care how long it takes."

"Alright." Tommy said to me. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said backing out the door.

"No Tommy. Wait. Please stay with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked me completely stunned.

"Yeah I'm sure. I want you to be here with me, hold me and tell me everything is going to be fine. Can you do that for me Tommy?"

"I can do anything for you." Tommy said as he walked over to me and hugged me.

He then took the seat behind me and sat down.

"Jude." He said as he turned me around.

"Yeah Tommy."

"I love you." he whispered as he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. "And I want you to know that whatever happens I'm always going to be here for you. I promise I will never break your heart and I will wait from now until forever to be with you. And only you."

Tears ran down my face as I listened to everything Tommy said. 'I love you' rang through my mind over and over again until it finally registered.

"I love you too Quincy." I said as I sat on his lap and let his arms wrap around my waist.

"By the way how did you get back here?"

"The nurse at the front desk was a closet 'Boyz Attack' fan. So she let me pass. And I also told her Sam was my sister-in-law."

"Very sneaky Mr. Quincy."

"I know. Oh yeah and Jude. Now that I have you. I'm not letting you go." he said.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." I replied as I took Samantha's hand, intertwined it with mine and fell asleep in Tommy's arms..

**A/N: Please Read and Review. I live for reviews. I'm trying to reach 26 before I start my new chapter. So please hit the little purple button that says go and send me a review. Thanks for reading...**

**.Diana.**


	10. I Want A Guy

**A/N: Ok I noticed that I have a lot of people reading my story. So from now on I am going to post Review Goals. This means that at the end of each chapter I will put a number of reviews I would like to reach before I start or post my new chapter. So please if you read it review. Your reviews are what keep me writing. Thank You.**

**ALSO::::: SORRY IF I CONFUSED ANY OF YOU GUYS BY CHANGING MY PEN NAME IT'S JUST THAT I BELIEVED THAT IT SOUNDED TO SIMILAR TO ANOTHER WRITER ON THIS PAGE (MY PASSIONATE MUSICIAN). PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND I HOPE U ALL CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY.**

**N.O.T.T.S...(Now On To The Story)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Narrator.**

The next morning Tommy and Jude were awakened by the sound of silent sobs.

They both quickly opened their eyes thinking it was Samantha crying because she wasn't familiar with her surroundings. But once their eyes adjusted to the lights, they noticed it was a woman slightly older than Sam with jet black hair and the most prettiest hazel eyes they ever seen. They both assumed right off the back that this woman was Sam's mother.

Realizing that she had awoken the two people sleeping next to her daughter Lalanie spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'm Lalanie Morales. Diana's mother." She said extending her hand.

Jude quickly got off of Tommy's lap and shook it.

"And I'm Jude." she replied shyly.

"Oh my god I should of known you look just like him." Lalanie said as she walked over to the other side of Sam's bed and gave Jude a hug. Which Jude gratefully returned..

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jude. Considering the circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Morales."

"Oh please call me Lani. And who is this man sitting behind you still dozing off."

Jude quickly hit Tommy in the arm waking him up again.

"This is Tom Quincy. He is mine and Sam's producer."

"Pleasure Mr. Quincy." Lani said extending her arm towards him.

"Pleasure as well. And please call me Tom." he replied as he shook her hand.

"Um where is Sam's grandfather? I heard from Eric he was accompanying you on this trip." Jude asked.

"Sam's grandfather went over to the police station to charge your dad with being a bigamist."

"You can get charged for that?" Jude asked.

"Yes you get up to 4 years in jail." answered Lani. (A/N: Yep thats true I looked it up.)

"Jude how is she." came a soft voice from the entrance of the room.

When Jude looked at the door her eyes fell upon her sister Sadie with red, tired, puffy eyes.

"She's fine Sadie. Come here I want you to meet Sam's mother. Mrs. Morales this is my sister Sadie. Sadie this is Sam's mom Lalanie."

Sadie ran over to Lani and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened" Sadie whispered into her ear.

Lani said nothing in response all she did was stroke Sadie's head as she cried.

"It's going to be ok. My baby is strong. She will pull through this." Lani managed to get out with out crying.

"Mmm." came a muffled noise from Sam's bed.

Everyone quickly turned around to see what that noise was. And when they turned around they saw Sam's eyes flutter open.

"Oh my head." Sam said as she brought her hand to her head. "Oh! Where am I?"

"Sam baby it's mommy. Your in the hospital."

"What why?" Suddenly Sam gets hit with memories of what happened the night before. She remembered singing that song for Eric. She remembered going to the kitchenette to get some coffee with Jude and she also remembered how her father came storming in G-Major and started choking Eric because he blamed him for ruining his life. Then she remembered getting pushed by her dad while trying to get his hands off Eric's neck She also remembered stumbling backwards, tripping, falling and hitting her head on a table behind her.

"Wait where Natalia and Eric. Oh and how's Jude and Sadie. I got to get out of here I need to know that everyone is ok." She said while trying to get out of her bed.

"Sam everyone is fine. Jude, Tommy and Sadie are right here" her mom said to her as she moved out of the way revealing the three behind her.

"As for Natalia and Eric. They are both ok. Natalia stayed the night at Tommy's house with Eric last night." Jude told Sam answering her question about Eric and Thalia.

"Well what about you guys? You all look terrible. Even you mom."

"We're fine Sam there is no need to worry about us. You the only one we need to worry about at the moment." Said Sadie

"But you guys are my sisters, producer and mother. I have a right to worry."

"Diana like they said we are fine now stop worrying and relax. I'm going to find your doctor and tell them your awake."

"Ok mom."

Once Sam's mother was out of ear shot. She started throwing questions at Jude left and right.

"What happened after I left? How's Darius? Did Eric get his neck checked out? Why are you and Tommy holding hands? Did I miss something?"

Jude started laughing.

"Your just so anxious to get the scoop on everything aren't you?"

"Well you know me. If I sleep for too long I think I missed a day of events."

"Yeah I know. Um Tommy can you go get us some coffee?"

"Sure no problem."

"I'll come with you." Sadie said as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I'm glad your ok Sam."

"Come here Sadie." Sadie walked slowly towards Sam's bed and then paused when she got a little to close to the heart monitor.

Sam then sat up and pulled Sadie into a tight hug.

"I'm fine Sades really." she whispered in her ear "And to prove how fine I am I'll sing a part of one of my songs that I have not yet recorded."

Just as Sam was about to open her mouth to sing. Eric came into the room.

"Hey-" Eric was quickly shushed by Tommy.

"Wait man she's about to sing."

"Are you sure she's strong enough to do it."

"Yes wait where's my baby?"

"With Kwest at G-Major. Are you postive that your healthy enough"

"Yes I am now shut up."

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
a melody I start but can't complete _

Listen to the sound from deep within  
Its only beginning to find release

Ohh the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen

"Wow I say Ms. Morales is better than ok." Said Sam's doctor from the entrance way of the room.

"Diana baby that was beautiful." Said Lani.

"Thanks mom."

"Well if everyone can leave the room. I'll examine Samantha and then let you all know when she will be discharged."

"Ok." They all said as they exited the room.

20 minutes later the doctor came out the room and joined Sam's family in the waiting room.

"Will you all follow me" Dr. Franklin said.

She brought them into her office and offered them to take a seat.

Everyone was to nervous so they decided to stand.

Eric was comforting Lani while Tommy comforted Jude and Sadie.

"Dr. Is everything with Samantha ok."

"Actually it is that's just what I'm worried about. You see she is showing no signs of trauma. She is perfectly healthy which is sort of unusual considering everything she dealt with. If she continues to show good signs. She will be able to go home tomorrow. Mrs. Morales your daughter is a strong and lucky woman."

"Thank you Dr. Franklin."

Lani, Eric, Jude Tommy and Sadie all left Dr. Franklins office and started to walk back to Sam's room.

Before they all entered Tommy and Lani tried to convince Jude to go home and get some rest.

Not wanting to argue with Sam's mom she agreed and left with Tommy so he could drive her home.

When Lalanie got back into the room Sadie was telling Sam she had to leave so she can go to work.

"Yes please get over to G-Major lord knows what Kwest is corrupting my child's mind with."

"Who's Kwest?" Asked Lani.

"Mom I told you yesterday Kwest is Sadie's fiancee."

"Oh yeah that's right. Well baby I have to go too I need to go to the police station and check on your abuelo (grandfather). You know make sure he didn't kill your bastard father." Lani said as she walked over to Sam's bed and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Bye mom. Bye Sades."

"Bye Sam." they said in unison as they walked out the room leaving Sam and Eric alone together in the room.

"Is there anything you want that I can get for you?" he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"You really wanna know what I want?" Sam said in a whisper

"Yes I do."

"Promise me you wont speak until I finish."

"I promise." he said while mimicking crossing his heart.

"I want a guy. A guy who would move the hair away from my eyes and then kiss me. Someone to hold my hand in line at the mall and make all the girls jealous. Someone who would sing to me at random moments. Who would let me sleep on their chest. A guy who would get mad at someone if the called me ugly or was mean to me." She quickly paused and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I want someone who would call me 3 times a day if he went away. Someone who would let me gossip to him and agree with everything I said. He would throw stuff animals at me when I acted dumb and then kiss me a million times. Someone who would make fun of me just to make me laugh. He would take me to the park and put his hands around my waist and give me big bear hugs all the time. He would tell his friends about me and smile when he did it. And we'd make out in the pouring rain. He would never be afraid to say 'I love you' in front of his friends. And we'd argue about silly things then make up. I want a guy that would kiss me at midnight on New Years and count stars with me. Who would stay home with me on a Friday night just to help make dinner and watch movies together under the same blanket. Some one who would tell me I'm beautiful but not too often. Who would make me laugh like no one else could. BUT mostly I want someone who would be my best friend and would never break my heart. That's what I want"

Finally finishing what she had to say Samantha wiped all the tears off her cheeks that managed to fall while she spoke.

"Can you give that to me Eric? Would you be the guy I'm looking for. Can you be that type of guy." Sam whispered as she began to cry more.

Eric didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he could answer that question. So he just lifted her head up, looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled back he started to speak.

"I can try. And as long as your by my side I'm willing to do it and be that one special guy your looking for." He said kissing her again this time is was soft and loving.

They then spent the next hour giving each other small little loving kisses.

* * *

**REVIEW GOALS: 37. **

** I know you all are reading I can see that so please once you finish the chapter please review.**

**Quick Note. Just wanted to say thanks to all my readers. You Guys Rock.**

**Diana**


	11. One Wrong Move

**This Chapter is going to be rated M. Sexual content is in this chapter so I'm warning you now if you are not old enough to read it PLZ don't. _BUT_ if you are old enough. PLZ read and review. Your Opinions and Reviews matter.**

**Chapter 11-Samantha-1 month later**

**Sam's Kitchen**

If I was asked to describe my life in one simple word. The word would be **PERFECT**.

I mean I have an awesome job, an amazing boyfriend who treats me like I'm a queen, 2 sisters that I love to death, a brother in law who spoiled my baby (Gotta remind myself to kill Kwest and throw him into a ditch), a producer who makes my little sister smile like no other, a boyfriend who moved in with me after 2 weeks of being together, and a boss who I still make out with every once in a while.

Oops! I really shouldn't of said that. But any way.

This past month has been one relatively good month considering all the events that happened to me and my family the month before.

Lets recap. Ok I won the instant star competition (good thing), I gained a new best friend (Jude), I made out with my boss occasionally (Still do), The love of my life came to Toronto to find me, I found out my fuck up of a father had a whole other family on the side, I gained 2 sisters (Jude and Sadie), HE (my dad) comes to my job and tries to kill the love of my life because he says he quote un-quote ruined his life, but he pushes me causing me to stumble back and knock my head on a table. I decided to give Eric a chance after my near death experience, Pasty left and moved with Jamie to the states, Shay got too annoying to me so Darius sent him back to his old record label, Karma of course you heard is living in the states pregnant with Speid's kid, and last but not least. My cousin Marissa to whom I haven't heard from in years calls me the day I wake up in the hospital and tells me she is sorry for what happened years ago and that she saw what happened to me on the news and was concerned.

Don't get me wrong I loved and still love my cousin. I mean I was there when she found out she was pregnant at 15, I was with her the day her older brother and my cousin Joey died, I was even there for her when I found out she had Multiple Personality Disorder (A month after her parents left she stayed with me and my mom). But after a while her other side who was named Diamond. Kept coming around more frequently. And she wound up taking 3,500 dollars from me and my mom.

After 3 months Diamond/Marissa left and we haven't heard from her again.

But last month when she called I was surprised that she got her life on track. I mean she has a job with the WWE as the Raw superstars personal assistant. She graduated high school and was even in college before she left to travel with the WWE.

Me, my mom and my grandfather were so proud of her and before we hung up that day she promised to come to Toronto and visit me.

Ever since that night me and Marissa spoke every week.

Feeling a little hand tapping me on my butt is what snapped me out of my thoughts. I turn around to see Natalia in a brand new outfit that I did not buy her.

"KWEST!!!!" I yelled as I seen him run off in the opposite direction.

"I swear Kwest I'm going to kill you and throw you inside of a ditch!" I yelled to him.

"Mommy! I hungey." Thalia said.

"Uncle Kwest didn't feed you?" I asked.

Thalia didn't answer me she only shook her head no. But before I can yell for Kwest to come back here, he comes around the corner saying he did feed her and that she ate all her food and his too.

"Ok Natalie what did I tell you about lying?" I asked. I would of continued speaking to her if Eric didn't come behind me and press himself hard against my butt and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Leave her alone she's 2 she doesn't know the truth from a lie yet." he whispered in my ear. "Kwest my man here." he said handing Kwest his credit card. "Buy her something for me. My treat."

"Alright man no problem. Come on Natalie. Time to go shopping." he said in a baby voice to Natalia.

"Yay. Bye Mommy bye Tio (Uncle)." before I could give her a hug and a kiss she ran out side with Kwest in toe.

"Between you and him my child is going to be spoiled rotten." I said as Eric started pushing me against the kitchen counter.

"Shh! Listen." he whispered. "Do you hear that?" he asked me.

"No." I said totally confused as to what he was talking about.

"That's right. You don't hear anything because we're alone." he said as he trailed kisses down my neck and pulled my skirt up all while I was still pressed against the kitchen counter.

A low moan came out of my mouth as he grabbed my chin and turned my face to him so that he could kiss me.

At first the kiss was short and sweet, But then the next kiss was more intense, more passionate and more wanted.

Turning me around so now I'm facing him, Eric lifts me up and places me on top of the counter.

Moving my panties out of the way I made a loud moan as he slipped two fingers inside of me at one time with such force.

Picking up a fast steady rhythm I started moaning more and more.

"Tell me you love me" Eric said in a low and dangerous voice while thrusting his fingers in and out of me faster.

"I love you!" I cried as I came all over his fingers.

Pulling his fingers out of me he then started kissing me hard and rough.

I pulled his shirt off his body hungry for more. After I pulled off his shirt he took off mine along with my bra. My newly exposed breast was just aching for him to suck on and as if he read my mind he took my left breast in his mouth and started to suck.

A very loud moan escaped my lips as I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer to my breast.

All of a sudden Eric stopped pleasing me and gave me an apologetic look.

"What?" I said in a low out of breath voice.

Without answering me he dug into his jean pocket and pulled out his cell phone that was making little vibrating noises.

"Don't you dare answer that!" I said very angry.

"I'm sorry babe but its D."

"Fine answer it. But you better be quick." I said while opening my legs.

I let out a little laugh as Eric quickly fumbled to flip his phone open

"Yeah D." He said in a breathless tone.

"But today's our... Alright give us an hour.. Yeah alright bye." Eric flipped his phone closed and let out a loud scream.

"Whats wrong?" I asked while I jumped off the counter and putting my clothes back on..

"Darius wants us to come in today."

"But today's our day off." I said putting on a little pout.

"I know but he also called in Jude and Tommy. He said he needed to talk to us about something."

"Alright." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "But we still got an hour."

"Yea we do don't we?" he said with a sly smile.

Before either one of us could get back to what we started Kwest came walking in with Natalia right behind him.

"Sorry Sam but D called me in to the office. So I'm bringing Eric back his card."

"Alright Kwest no problem besides Darius called us in too."

"Come on guys we might as well go now." I sais while ushering everyone out my front door.

"Natalie today." I said as she started trailing behind us because she wanted to play with her scooter that was lying in the front yard.

"Mommy I wanna pway." she cried

"Natalie you play later right now mommy got to go to work."

"BUT I wanna pway."

I went to turn around to pick her up but when I turned Kwest already had her in his arms and walked to his car.

"Good let her ride with you. Me and Eric will take my jeep."

We all got in our cars and drove to G-Major.

When we arrived Jude and Tommy were in the parking lot making out.

"Mm-mm." I said clearing my throat. "Tommy if your gonna make out with my sister please do it in priv-" I was momentarily cut off by Eric kissing me.

"You were saying?" Tommy said with a laugh.

"Shut it Quincy. Come on Darius is waiting for us."

Me and Jude were arm and arm laughing and talking when we were bumped into by two guys.

"Sorry." One of them said.

But before we could say it was ok. Tommy and Eric ran up and started getting into their faces.

"Watch where the fuck your going you clowns you just bumped into our girlfriends" Eric screamed.

"We said we're sorry. God man chill." said the other boy.

"Yeah Eric chill they said sorry."

"Fine." Eric said as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist as Tommy did the same to Jude.

"You two are dumb." Jude said "Come on Sam."

We then moved out of their grasps and went into G-Major.

As soon as we walked into the studios Darius called us into his office.

"All of you sit."

We all did as we were told and as soon as we sat Darius started speaking.

"You guys need to write a hit song. Neither one of you had wrote or recorded anything since Sam's accident last month. And time is wasting. So as soon as you two get out this office I want you all to start writing. As for Tommy and Eric your jobs are going to be twice as hard because you need to be hard on them. Pressure them into making hit songs."

"Alright D. No problem." I said flashing him a small smile.

"Good besides that where's Kwest I wanna introduce you all to someone."

"He and Natalie are with Sadie at the front desk."

I watched as Darius called Kwest and some girl into the room.

"This is our new artist. McKenzie Jones. McKenzie this is Samantha, Jude, Eric, Tommy and your new producer Kwest."

"Nice to meet you all." she said with a big smile.

I couldn't help but notice how attractive this new girl is. And I also couldn't help but notice how Tommy and Eric's mouths dropped when she walked through the door.

I take it that Jude noticed too because at the same time me and her lifted our hands and slapped Eric and Tommy behind the head. Causing them to shut their mouths and look back at us.

"What?" they questioned.

"You two know exactly what. Darius are we done here." I asked.

"Yes Sam you all can go. My 3 singers need to hand me a hit song by the end of business today."

"What ever Darius." I said but while I was leaving the room he pulled me and made me stay. While everyone else left the room.

"Close my door." He told McKenzie since she was the last one to walk out the room.

As soon as the door closed Darius pushed me on to his desk and started kissing me passionately. I moan really low while Darius started to take off my shirt.

"Darius" I whispered as he helped me out of my skirt. "We're at work."

"I don't care. My door is on automatic lock." He said as I unbuckled his jeans.

"Fine you talked me into it." I said with a little giggle.

"I knew you would see things my way." He said to me while he trailed kisses from my lips to my breast.

I made an even louder moan as I guided his dick inside of me.

Pushing himself deeper inside I kissed him hard and rough.

He groaned in my mouth and started to speed up his pace.

"Oh god." I said in a low whisper

"Ughhhhhh!" Darius screamed as he came inside of me.

Once again he kissed me roughly as he thrusted hard inside of me again.

2 minutes later I reached my climax and dug my fingers into his back. Causing him to let out a small cry of pleasure.

Pulling out of me I looked down at Darius to see that we failed to put on a condom during our sex escapade.

"Damn it." I swore as I got redress and fixed up my hair and make-up

"What?" he asked me.

"Forget to put something on did we?"

Darius looked down at him self and let out a loud swear.

"FUCK!" he screamed.

"Darius calm down." I said. "I'll fix this later."

With that I walked out the room and went to go into studio D where Eric Jude and Tommy were.

"Whats wrong?" Eric asked me.

"Nothing." I said wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes after I walked away from Darius's office.

God how could I be so dumb. I had sex with my boss in his office on his desk with out any protection. And now to top it all of he came inside of me. So in three weeks I have to pee on a stupid little stick to see if he got me pregnant.

I looked over at Jude and she was making googly eyes at Tommy.

"Jude did you start your song?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did actually."

"Is it done?"

"No."

"So Tommy can I get in there and record." I asked

"Don't you need to write a song first."

"I already wrote one a couple of weeks ago."

"Alright so get in there."

I walked out of the mixing room and into the recording booth.

Once I got inside I saw Darius enter the room and stare at me with fear in his eyes.

"Whats the name of the song?" Tommy asked me.

"Because You Love Me" **_(By: Celine Dion)_** I said looking into Eric's eyes.

"This is for you baby." I said as I blew him a kiss. I then quickly looked at Darius and he still had that feared look in his eyes.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all _

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reachYou gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cuz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I looked up at Eric and he had a loving smile on his face. I then looked at Jude and Tommy and they had the same smiles on there faces. But when I looked at Darius That's when my mood changed.

He had this hard, angry, and hurt look all over his face.

"D what do you think about it?" asked Tommy.

But before he could answer I ran out the recording booth and then out the building.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that where ever I was headed at least it was far away from G-Major.

**Jude**

We all stood here shocked. Wondering why Sam just took off the way she did.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked me.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I said.

I then looked at Darius and I saw something in his eyes I never thought I would see.

Fear.

After looking at him it dawn on me why he was scared and Samantha was crying.

Either she was pregnant or something happened between her and Darius.

Snapping out of my thoughts. I finished my song and then went into the booth to record.

By the time I was ready to record Darius was gone from the room.

"Baby whats the name of the song." Tommy asked me.

"Angel Of Mine." (By: Monica)

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine _

I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showered me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

"So is dedicating songs to us a new trend you guys started today." Eric said laughing through the speakers.

"No but I guess sisters think alike don't we." I said taking off my headphones and walking back into the mixing room.

"By the way Eric did you happen to call Sam and figure out why she ran off like that."

"Yeah I tried calling and she turned her phone off."

"Don't worry you guys she probably has a lot on her mind and needs time to think." Tommy said trying to reassure us.

"Lets hope your right because Toronto at night in September can get really cold."

"Thank you and I know that Bill ny the science guy." Tommy said sarcastically.

"Ok so you two start mixing our songs and I'ma go check on Kwest, Natalia, and that new girl McKenzie."

I left Tommy and Eric in studio D and went into Studio A where McKenzie was playing with Natalia.

"Ant Jew!" Screamed Natalie as she ran into my arms.

"How's my little girl doing today."

Natalie didn't say anything she just smiled and played with the bracelets on my arm.

"Come on lets go play with Aunt Sadie and her make up." I said to her.

"Yay" Natalie screamed as I put her down and she ran out the room.

"Now Kwest I took Natalie so please get some work done before I tell your bride-to-be that your slacking."

Kwest eyes widened in surprise.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Sadie Kwest is slacking." I screamed out the door and no more than 2 minutes later Sadie came into the room with Natalie and slapped Kwest in the back of the head.

"Get to work slacker." She said as she glared at McKenzie.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm McKenzie. Kwest is my new producer." she said sticking her hand out.

"Yeah what ever but you see this man right here." She said pointing to Kwest. "He's off limits. As well as the other 2 producers that are here. So tomorrow when you come here don't wear anymore revealing clothing. Got it?"

"Yeah got it."

"Good. Come on Jude."

With that me, Natalie and Sadie left studio A and Kwest with a shocked look on his face.

"Whats up with that Sades? Don't you trust Kwest?"

"Oh I trust Kwest 100 I just don't trust that slut in the room with him because no matter what Kwest is still a guy and if McKenzie keeps coming to work dressed like that she'll have every guy eating out of the palms of her hands. Wait where's Sam?"

"She ran out of here about 25 minutes ago. She looked really upset too. I have a bad feeling that something went wrong between her and D."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I looked into D's eyes today I seen something I never thought I would see before."

"What?!"

"Fear. It was like he was afraid of something or someone. And the fear was only in his eyes when he looked at Sam."

"Well have you tried to call her?"

"Eric did but she cut her phone off. Sades I'm worried."

"Do you have any idea where she would be?"

"Um? Wait I think I know."

Without saying anything else to Sadie I ran out the building, got into my car and drove off to the one place I knew Sam would be at.

15 minutes later I pulled up to the rehearsal space and just as I suspected Sam's car was parked in a spot across the street from the building.

"Sam?" I said as I entered the room.

I started to look around the area and then I spotted her in a far off corner hugging herself and crying on the floor.

"Sam" I said easing my way towards her.

"What am I going to do? How could I be so stupid." She said to me out loud

"Your not stupid Sam. What did you do?"

"I had sex with Darius in his office an hour ago and we didn't use a condom and now there may be a possiblity that-" Sam suddenly went quiet

"That you maybe what?" I asked

**That was chapter 11. I hoped you all liked it. As usual please read and review. Thanks for reading... **

**Diana **


	12. Some Information On Your Dad

**Chapter 12- Samantha**

How could I be so dumb and careless! To have sex with a man other than Eric. And the worse part is that it happened at work with my boss.

Now I'm staring at Jude and she is looking at me confused.

"That you maybe what?" she asked.

Just as I was about to tell Jude that there may be a possibility I could end up pregnant. I realized that there were much more serious consequences that could come from not using a condom.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Once I was finished re-familiarizing myself with everything I ate for breakfast. Jude came in and patted me on my back.

"Please tell me whats wrong"

"I need to speak to Darius." I said as I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth.

"Alright I'll take you back to G-Major but first I need to know what happened."

"Ok. Earlier after you guys left Darius's office. He made me stay behind. He started kissing me and then one thing lead to another and we had sex on his desk without protection."

"Wow!"

"Jude saying wow is not making my predicament any easier!" I fumed

"I know Sam but wow was all I could think of"

"What am I going to do.God I am so confused. How the fuck am I going to explain this to Eric?"

"When the time comes we'll tell Eric but for right now you need to calm down and relax. First we go speak to Darius then we'll go to the doctor."

"Sadie is gonna wonder why I stormed out the office."

"We'll tell Sadie when we get to the office. Although being the oldest and most protective she wont take this as easily as I did."

"Great just what I need another DAD!"

"What do you mean?"

"When dad found out you were pregnant did he take it lightly?"

"NO."

"When he found out it was an older guy did he freak out more?"

"Yeah."

"Now if you think he freaked out with you what do you think he did with me? Remember I was pregnant before you. At one point he offered to pay for an abortion. But my mom totally freaked. She started slapping him up and told him we don't believe in that and he knew it."

"Oh my god dad's sick. He never even brought up the abortion topic with me and my mom."

"Well that's probably because he didn't want to get slapped up again. Seeing as he already got beat up once by my mom."

"Sadie isn't gonna freak that bad. She'll freak a little but not as much as dad did. By the way how is Lani."

"Mom's holding up. 2 days after I got out the hospital she sent him the divorce papers. He still hasn't sent them back. How's Vicky?"

After saying Victoria's name I started to remember the day she and I met.

**Begin Flashback.**

_It was the same day mom sent dad the divorce papers. I had just got off the phone with Noel when Victoria came strutting into G-Major with some guy named Don closely behind._

_At first I didn't know it was her until Sadie yelled out MOM real loud causing everyone to jump and Jude to run quickly out of studio D. _

_By the way Jude rushed to fix her hair I say she and Tommy just ended a make-out session._

_Suddenly I felt all eyes on me. Everyone in G-Major knew that their mom didn't know about me and then 5 seconds later the whole room broke out into whispers._

"_Mom we need to talk." I heard Jude say as she, her mom, Sadie and Don walked away._

_But out of nowhere Jude stopped, turned to Don and then said "Alone."_

_The hurt was evident in his face but he chose to shake it off. _

_A feeling of nervousness rushed over me as I watched Victoria, Jude and Sadie disappear into Studio D._

_After 5 minutes I heard her mom scream and it made me jump._

_Then I watched as the door swung open and Victoria storm out straight towards me._

_All I remember thinking was that this lady was gonna attack me in front of everyone in G-Major but much to my surprise all she did when she reached me was give me a little hug._

"_So technically I'm your step mom" she said with a grin._

"_I guess so." I said releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding._

"_And mom we would like to introduce you to Natalia but we call her Natalie. Samantha's 2 year old daughter." Sadie said as Victoria turned around and saw my little girl for the first time._

"_Welcome to the family." Vicky said to me as she hugged and kissed Natalie._

_That night she met my mom and they spoke and became friends._

_When my mom left Vicky promised her she would keep an eye on me. And since then Vicky kept her promise. She became my second mom and I love her._

**End Flashback.**

"Mom's fine. She said she'll call you tonight and check on you."

I let out a little snicker.

"What?"

"Nothing Vicky really is acting like my second mom."

"You know it. Now lets go see D."

Me and Jude left the rehearsal studio, got into our separate cars, and took off towards G-Major.

**20 minutes later- Narrator**

Samantha and Jude reached G-Majors at the same time and went in together.

Once inside everything seemed as hectic as it was before Sam stormed out.

The SME boys we playing with Natalia in the lounge, Kwest was helping McKenzie record her first song, Tommy and Eric were in the kitchenette talking about sports, the interns were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and Sadie was at the receptionist desk talking on the phone and filing her nails.

"Jude I'm going to go talk to Eric before going to D's office. I'll be right back."

"Alright I'm going to disturb Sadie from 'working'."

Samantha let out a laugh as Jude did the little air quotations with her hands.

Sam and Jude had split up and went their separate ways.

When Jude walked up to Sadie's desk she was about to say something when two uniformed officers stepped into the room.

"Can I help you?" called Sadie.

"Yes we are looking for the Harrison sisters?"

"Well you found us" said Jude.

"Ok which one of you are Judith Elizabeth?" Jude raised her hand. "Sadie-Ann"**_ ( A/N:Sadie's whole first name. She doesn't have a middle one)_** Sadie raised her hand. "And Samantha Diana?" Both Jude and Sadie pointed towards Samantha who was kissing Eric at the kitchenette.

"Samantha Harrison?" Called Officer Manning.

"The last name is Morales and how may I help you?" said Sam as she stopped kissing Eric and made her way over to where the 2 officer's, Jude, and Sadie were standing.

"Is there some place we can talk in private." Asked Officer Brooks.

"Whats going on?" asked Kwest as he, Tommy and Eric walked over towards the girls and each wrapped their arms protectively around their waist.

"We would like to speak to the Harrison sisters alone." said Officer Manning with an aggravated tone.

"Well anything you have to say to us you can say it in front of them. They're our Fiancee's"

"Whatever can we talk privately please. This conversation isn't intended for audiences." officer Manning said as he pointed towards the crowd of people who stopped what they were doing to listen to what was happening at the receptionist desk.

"You can use the conference room." Called Liam as he led the way to the room.

"Thank you." both of the officers said as everyone sat in the room and waited.

"We asked you all to talk in private because we have some terrible news regarding your father Mr. Stuart Harrison." Said Officer Brooks.

"Well whats wrong with our dad. Did he get bail or what?" asked Sadie.

"Were sorry but your father is..."

**A/N: I am so disappointed that I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter I was hoping I would get more. Hopefully I'll get quite a few for this one. **

**Any thoughts on what you think happened to the girls father? Is he dead, did he get beat up. Let me know what you think. Hit that little purple button and send a review.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks**

**Diana.**


	13. The Worse Day Of Her Life

**A/N: Monkeyluver42.. Your review had me cracking up.. And as you wish I wrote the next chapter super quick...Yeah Sorry but was acting up on uploading.. So thanks to** **A9L9O8N7E on showing how to update my story**.

This chapter was done as of 4/10/07

I hope you all like this one. Let me know what you all think.

Chapter 13- Narrator

"Were sorry but your father is in a coma. He was badly beaten while in the chow line. Apparently someone who knew all three of you girls was angry when he found out what Mr. Harrison did to you all. And he was even more pissed off when Mr. Harrison pushed Samantha."

No one's facial expression changed at all they all still had the same annoyed look on it like before the cops told them about Stuart.

"Who was the guy who beat him up." Asked Eric.

"A Mr. Devon Mills also known as Shay." stated Officer Brooks

"Shay? But Shay was not in jail a month ago. He was in the studio when everything happened." said a very shocked Samantha.

"Well Mr. Mills was apprehended 2 weeks ago after beating up and almost killing a man who he said cheated him out of his money."

"So what hospital is dad in." Jude asked.

"Ok I'm sorry to say this but you all seem to be taking this rather well for people who found out there Dad was almost beaten to death in jail."

"Well lets just say the old bastard had it coming." Tommy muttered under his breath.

"We heard that Mr. Quincy." Both cops said at the same time. "But to answer your question Ms. Harrison your father is in Toronto Gener-" Officer Brooks was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come In."

"Excuse me but I heard the wife of Mr. Noel Sanchez was in this room." Came a male voice from the entranceway of the room.

"I'm not his wife I'm only the mother of his child."

"Sorry. According to the information his mother gave us she said you were his wife. So I take it your Samantha Morales?"

"Yes what is this regarding."

"Hello I'm Officer Ryan Wolfe with the New York City Crime Scene Investigation team . May we talk in private please?"

"This is as private as its going to get everyone in this room is related to me in some way except the two officers so please continue."

"Ok well I was sent here to tell you there's been an accident involving Noel Sanchez."

"Oh god is Noel ok. What happened? What hospital is he in? When did this happen? Please tell me something." Samantha screamed as she stood up.

Officer Wolfe stayed quiet.

"Speak god damn it!" Samantha yelled

"I'm sorry there's no easy way to say this but he's dead. There was a 5 car pile up on the Bronx River Parkway and his car was one of the ones hit the worse. He was pronounced dead on arrival."

"NOOOOO!!!" Samantha screamed as she collapsed on the floor. Immediately everyone rushed to Sam's side.

She started crying like crazy.

"Bring me my baby!" Kwest ran out the room and 5 seconds later he came back in along with the boys of SME.

"Natalie come to mommy." Samantha said through her tears.

As soon as Natalie came into Samantha's arms she started to cry harder.

"I have to go home."

"Ok I'll drive you to your house." Eric said.

"NO! I mean home as in New York. I need to say goodbye to him and I need Natalie to say goodbye too. But I have a feeling she already did" Samantha muttered the last part. She knew if she said it out loud no one would believe her.

No one except Eric who was up half the night with Sam and Natalie trying to calm her down.

"I'll go inform Darius your leaving." Jude said as she slowly got up from her spot next to Samantha.

"Jude wait. Would you and Sadie please come to New York with me? I'm gonna need all the family I can get."

Jude and Sadie looked at each other real quick and then spoke.

"Yeah Sam we'll go with you."

"Thanks you guys. I think I'll go speak to Darius."

Samantha got up from the floor and took Natalie with her to Darius's office.

Right as Samantha was about to knock on Darius's door her cell phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID she seen it was a number she never saw before.

"Hello."

"Diana?" said a soft spoken woman on the other line.

"Mrs. Sanchez." Samantha said softly as she broke out into tears again.

"Oh mija (daughter) I take it the officer got up there and told you. How are you holding up"

"Ma I'm so sorry I don't even know what to say. I just lost the one man I could ever truly talk to about my problems and know he wouldn't judge me. And that was because he loved me. I don't know what to do or say anymore." Samantha paused for a moment. "I'm coming home with Natalie. When is the funeral?"

"In Tres dias (three days.) Are you sure you want to come it's going to be pretty hard on you ad Natalie."

"Ma I think Natalie already knows he's gone because last night she woke up screaming and crying for him. She was even reaching up towards the ceiling as if he was up there. When did this accident happen?"

"Last night. Around 11 at night."

"The same time Natalia woke up and started crying. Ma I told you she already kno-." Samantha choked on her words and started to cry again. "Ma I have to go I need to tell my boss me and my sisters are going to New York."

"Oh yes your sisters from Canada. Ne-lo told me. Dina can I ask a favor." _(A/N: Dina and Ne-lo are personal nicknames Noel's mom gave Noel and Samantha in case your wondering)_

"Anything Ma."

"Would you sing at the funeral?"

"I would be honored. I need to go see you manana (Tomorrow)."

"Adios Mija. (Bye daughter.)"

Samantha hung up the phone with Noel's mother and then knocked on Darius's door.

"Come in." Darius said.

"Darius" Darius looked up from reading his papers and noticed Samantha crying with Natalia clinging to her neck.

"Whats wrong Sam. Come in take a seat."

"Darius I need to go back home to New York."

"Can I ask why."

"My daughter's father was killed in a car accident and I **NEED** to go to the funeral."

"Of course you can take as long as you need down there. There's no need to rush back. My deepest sympathy to you and your loved ones."

"Thank you Darius. By the way Sadie and Jude are coming with me."

"Ok the same goes for them. If you want the guys can go as well."

"Really D. What about the other artist?"

"I have other producers. Just none you know about. Now go on home and pack. Well talk when you return home."

"Thank you Darius."

"No problem."

With that Samantha got up and left Darius's office.

Walking towards studio D she started to hear little whispers as she passed. But instead of being her usual self and having a snide comment for them she chose to shake it off.

After all she considered today to be the worst day of her life.

Once she reached studio D. She breathed a sigh of relief to find no one there.

"Can we have Natalie please."

Samantha turned around and locked eyes with the boys of SME.

"Sure. Have fun."

Samantha gave Natalie to Kyle and then all of them took off towards the lounge.

Thinking back to her conversation with Marie (Noel's mother) Sam decided to write a song dedicated to Noel.

It would be for him and him only.

She wouldn't even record it and once she finished singing it she would place the paper she wrote the song on in his casket with him. Along with a picture of him, Natalie and her. She knew exactly what picture it would be too.

The one they took at the hospital the day Natalie was born.

Hearing her phone ring, Samantha wiped away her tears and answered it.

"Hello."

"Baby it's mommy. How are you feeling. Marie told me she just hung up with you."

"How do you think I feel mom. The father of my child is dead. The one man that held a special place in my heart is gone and now that place feels like a shallow hole."

"I know the feeling. Listen I just wanted to tell you that me and your grandfather are attending the funeral too."

"Thank you mommy. I have to go I need to arrange everything."

"No need. Your grandfathers private jet is headed towards Toronto to pick you and your sisters up and bring you here."

"Alright mom. Tell grandpa I said thanks. Now I really have to go because I need to pack."

"Alright baby bye."

Samantha hung up with her mother and then left the studio to get Natalie from the boys.

While Sam was leaving the building she noticed she couldn't find, Sadie, Jude or the guys.

"Where are they?" she wondered

Over at Jude and Sadie's house they were busy packing for their sudden trip to New York.

"Can you believe Darius is letting all of us go to New York with Sam?" Jude asked Sadie.

"No I can't. And I can't believe how quick it was for the guys to say yes when we asked them."

"I know. That's weird considering Tommy's not a funeral type person."

"Yeah who is."

Jude was about to respond to Sadie when her phone went off. It was a text from Sam.

****

Jude,

D said the guys can come with us if they want. And my grandfather scheduled for his private jet to pick us up from Toronto airport tonight at 7. So be ready. I'm heading home to pack see you at the airport.

Sam

"Who was that?" asked Sadie

"Sam she said her grandfather sent his private jet for us. We gotta be there by 7."

"JUDE! It's 6 o'clock now!"

"I know so hurry up and call the guys."

Sadie and Jude spent the next 5 minutes talking to Tommy and Kwest. They didn't bother to tell Eric because they knew Sam lived with him so she'll tell him.

"Yes Tommy I know. You and Kwest meet us here and we'll leave for the airport once you guys get here."

"Alright were taking Kwest's car because I'll be damned if I leave my viper in the airport parking lot."

Jude let out an irritated sigh.

"Leave it to you Quincy to think about yourself in a time like this. Anyway Bye."

"Bye Jude."

15 minutes later the guys arrived and everyone headed towards the airport.

"Lord please help us."

* * *

"And, when he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of Heaven so fine That all the world will be in love with night And pay no worship to the garish sun."

****

Quote By: William Shakespeare

* * *

8 reviews for the last chapter. Not bad. Thanks to everyone that reviewed your reviews mean a lot to me

What do you guys think. Did you like it... did you not like it... Let me know send a review.

And I know you all wanted Stuart to die. Don't worry I have something planned for him.. I hope you all enjoyed reading..

Diana.


	14. The Funeral

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to finish it's just that this is my favorite chapter and I cried so many times while writing this I had to stop every now and again. This chapter is really important to me So I hope you all love it.**

**PlZ Review i really hope you all like this chapter. If you don't let me know what it was that you didn't like. **

**Any way here's chapter 14 - The Funeral**

**Chapter 14 - Jude**

Have you ever had the feeling that you were being followed? Well I have had that feeling ever since I left my house and headed towards the airport with Sadie, Kwest and Tommy.

Now I know what you may be thinking. 'Oh romantic couples getaway.' but in all reality it is the total opposite.

You see Sam just found out today that her baby's father was killed in a car accident. So now we all are headed to New York for the funeral.

Everyone in the car is making small talk about any thing they can think of. But insteading of engaging in conversation with them I stared out the window.

Frankly all the meaningless talking is annoying me. Why can't we sit in silence.

"So T did you catch the Yankee game against the Blue Jays."

"Yeah man I did. Jeter hit a grand slam in the bottom of the ninth and won the game for them."

"PLEASE! Can we not talk." I yelled. Told you they were annoying me.

Since Tommy was sitting in the front with Kwest he turned around and glared at me.

"Whats your problem Harrison."

"Nothing can we please just drive in silence."

"Fine."

Tommy turned around and I sighed as I started to look out the window again.

As I stared out the window I felt as if someone was watching me. I tried to think about something else to help ease my mind. But it didn't do anything. I still felt scared.

"Jude, Earth to Jude. JUDE!"

"What!" I screamed. I was brought back to reality by Sadie yelling at me.

"We're here."

All of us got out the car and walked through the parking lot and into the Airport.

As soon as we got in we noticed Sam, Natalie and Eric near a terminal.

God Sam looks completely horrible. Her eyes are all red and swollen, Her hair is a mess and she looks like she's been awake for 72 hours straight.

We slowly made our way towards them and once we were face to face Sam pulled me and Sadie into a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming you guys. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem Sam. Your our sister and you need us." Sadie whispered in her ear.

"Ms. Morales."

"Yeah."

"You all can board the plane now."

"Thank you Mike. Come on guys. By the way this is the Pilot Michael Caine."

We all greeted the tall handsome pilot, walked through the terminal and onto the plane.

WOW! Sam's grandfather's private jet is so beautiful. It has pictures of Sam and her family everywhere big comfy seats and even a child seat for Natalie. It also has a big screen TV in it with a very large selection of movies.

All of us sat down in the same area. Well all except Sam. She sat in what I guessed is her grandfathers personal seat which was like 4 rows in back of where we sat. We all thought nothing of it. After all she is hurting. More than any of us.

"Please fasten your seat belts and have your seats in an upright postion we should be taking off in 5 minutes." Mike stated over the loud speaker.

Once again a feeling of uneasy-ness rushed over my body as I glanced out the window I was sitting next to and saw a man staring at me.

"Ok now thats creepy." I said alittle to loud than I planned.

"Whats creepy." Tommy questioned looking at me.

"Theres a man out there staring at me."

Tommy unbuckled his seat belt and looked out my window.

"There is no one out there." he said while going back to his seat and re-buckling himself in.

"What ever lets just leave this country already."

As soon as I said that the plane roared into action and took off down the runway and into the sky.

"And in a half an hour we'll all be in New York City." I whispered

**Narrator**

Samantha sat at the back of the plane and stared at the paper in front of her. It was the song she wrote for Noel.

"How am I going to survive this.." she whispered quietly. She silently sighed as she shut her eyes.

"Your going to get through this because your strong and I believe in you."

Samantha quickly opened her eyes and came face to face with the man she secretly loved.

"How's the song coming?"

"It's going ok but it could be better. I mean all my emotions are captured in this song but I mean there's really no passion."

"The passion comes when you sing the song. You know that and I know that. And I know you have that passion and thats one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. You have that rare fiery passion that comes out when you sing."

"I know and you've helped me a lot along the way. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am right now. After all you are the one that told me to try out for instant star."

"Yeah I know, tu eres mi amor (you are my love) and I can't wait until I get to Toronto so I can be a family with you and Natalie."

Samantha stayed silent.

"Whats wrong."

"Noel thats never going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because your dead. You died in a car accident."

"Thats impossible I'm sitting right here in front you."

"It's not real your just in my memories. Thats all I have now"

"Well does that mean I can't come back and visit?"

"When ever you want."

"You promise you wont forget me."

"How could I ever forget that father of my child my best friend."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Our little girl. Promise me you'll remind her everyday that I love her and that no matter what I'm looking out for her."

"I promise."

"Ok. Well I got to go. See you in your dreams."

"You know it."

With that Noel got up from his seat and disappeared.

"You know I love you right." his voice rang out in her ears.

"I know Noel. and I love you too."

Plane began to shake and it woke Sam up from her sleep,

"I'm sorry folks seems as if we hit some turbulence. Please fasten your seat belts. We should land in New York in 15 minutes."

Everyone fasten their seat belts and began a little bit of light talking. Although Sam and Jude were still out of if it, every once in a while someone would say something to them but instead of them responding they continued what they were doing.

25 minutes later the plane landed, everyone got off and walked over to the 8 passanger hummer that was waiting to take them to Sam's Grandfathers private house.

"This car is hot." Kwest exclaimed as he got inside.

"Yeah real hot. Drive Joey."

45 minutes later everyone arrived at the private house. Immediately Sam went to her old room with Natalia and went to sleep.

She was in no mood to hear people console her and ask how she was doing.

As soon as Natalia laid in her crib she was out like a light. And Samantha was so grateful for it.

She could hear everyone walk past her door every five minutes or so and occasionally someone would knock but she decided against letting them in.

Over in Jude and Sadie's room, Sadie was complaining about the way Samantha was behaving.

"I mean come on the least she could do is make sure we're ok."

"Sadie lay off her would you. She just lost the father of her child."

"But she could be kind enough and talk to us."

"Oh please. You acted the same way when grandma passed away. Remember you didn't speak to anyone for like 2 weeks."

Suddenly Sadie felt bad about what she just said about Sam.

"Alright I'm sorry. Lets go to bed."

"Actually I'm going to walk around the estate I can't sleep right now."

"Ok night Jude."

Jude left her room and started to walk around the estate.

At the same exact time Sam left her room after she seen Eric and Natalie sleeping soundly.

"Jude!" Sam called.

"Yeah"

"You ok. You seemed quite the whole way here."

"I could say the same for you."

"Well I was busy writing a song for Noel. His mom asked me to sing at the funeral."

"Oh."

"So enough about me. Whats wrong with you. Come on we'll talk in the backyard."

Samantha and Jude walked out to the backyard and started talking.

"I don't know Sam it's like I'm being followed or watched and its scaring the hell out of me."

"Well how long has this been going on."

"For 2 days now."

"Jude why are you just now telling me this you could be in danger."

"Because you have your own problems to worry about I didn't want you to worry over me too."

"Too late now. Alright we'll finish talking about this in the morning I have to go to bed before Eric wakes up and finds that im not there."

"Alright." Samantha still saw the un-easiness in Jude's eyes

"Look I have an idea follow me."

Sam and Jude walked up stairs to Kwest and Tommy's room.

"Sam what if they're asleep." Jude asked Sam once they reached the door.

"We're not sleeping." Tommy said as he opened the door and allowed the two girls to enter.

"Sadie I thought you went to bed."

"No and she is the reason why we can't go to bed. She over here nagging Kwest about there something being wrong with you."

"Well she's right." Sam simply stated.

"What?"

"Jude has this god awful feeling that she is being followed and watched. So I was thinking we could do a little switch up. Tommy you stay with Jude. To keep an eye on her only." Sam quickly added when she saw Tommy's face light up. "And Kwest you and Sadie can take Sadie's room."

"Alright deal." Everyone said

"Now can we get some sleep I'm tired." Kwest whined.

"Fine lets go."

Everyone left Tommy and Jude's room. And went into theirs and went to sleep.

**2 days later - The Funeral - Samantha**

The past two days here in New York were all a blur. I barely remember anything that happened.

I know I spent most the time in my room with Jude and she was telling me about how the night we got here that she and Tommy slept together.

I also remember Noel's mom coming to give me a letter and a little box that Noel left for me that was attached to his will. After I read the letter and opened the box I cried the rest of the day.

And now here I am at the funeral for the man I loved.

The service was held at the private catholic school I used to go to called St Angela Merici.

"Mommy I want to go to daddy" Natalie cried as she tried to wiggle out of my arms.

"Natalie sweetie right now you can't Daddy's sleeping" I replied in pain. I really don't know how I can explain to her that her dad's not coming back.

"Before we begin this service I would like for Marie Sanchez to come to the podium and read the poem she wrote for her son."

Ok I can't take this. Please god give me strength.

His mom gets up from her seat and slowly makes her way up to the podium. I could very easily see the fresh tears that fell down her face. And I can't blame her because as I gently touched my cheek I realized I too had fresh tears.

**Funeral Blues By: W. H. Auden**

"Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drumBring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let airplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead.  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West.  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever; I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;  
For nothing now can ever come to any good."

I watched him mom exit the podium and return to her seat. I then watched as she turned around to me and put on a faint smile.

"Please join me in the Lord's prayer." The priest asked as everyone rose out of their seats.

"Our Father, who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name,  
thy kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread  
and forgive us our debts and we forgive  
our debtors,  
and lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil,  
for thine is the kingdom and the power  
and the glory, forever. Amen."

We all sat down and continued to listen to the priest speak. Me I zoned out and the end of the prayer and started to have flash backs of me, Noel and Natalie when we were happy.

I snapped my self from my memories in time to hear the priest finish Noel's little biography.

"Noel leaves behind a 2 year old daughter, the mother of his child Samantha Morales, His parents and his 2 younger siblings Marisol and Enrique. Now we will have a few words and a song from his 'wife' Samantha."

This is it the moment I dreaded ever since I found out he was gone.

"Your brave you can do this. Don't forget I love you." his voice is ringing through my ears.

Slowly with every step I take a tear falls down my cheek.

Finally I reach the podium.

Hello everyone my name is Samantha Morales and before I sing my song. I actually would like to read the letter Noel left for me in his will. I believe by reading this letter you all will get a different view of Noel and know that he wasn't always the mean disrespectful man mostly everyone thought he was. That he was actually a soft and loveable man deep down inside and that man is the one I fell in love with."

The room briefly broke out into small whispers over my last statement.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"To the woman I once lived and breathed for,

If your reading this letter that must mean that something tragic happened that took my life so I decided to write you this letter and attach it to my will for you to read once I'm gone. Ever since the day I met you I knew you would be impossible to forget. From the minute you walked into the physical therapy office and smiled at me to the moment we first spoke to each other. I knew you were someone special. Our relationship per-say was hidden from the world for various reasons. One big reason was our age difference. I knew from the moment you told me you were pregnant that people would look down on us. But none of that had ever stopped me from supporting you in your time of need and growing to love you. Now here we are a year later with a little baby girl and a love that neither of us could deny. No matter how hard we try. It is now 2 a.m. on July 4, 2006 and I'm looking down at you and our beautiful 3 month old daughter sleep and I can't help but smile. Who would of thought a player like myself would end up settled now with a woman and a child. Not me. I never thought I would find the one person that makes me happy or the one woman I would want to marry. But when you stepped into my life all of that changed. You made me smile like no other, you made me want to change my play boy ways, And **YOU **were the woman I wanted to marry. But I never told you that, nor did I tell you that the day you gave birth to Natalia I went out and bought you an engagement ring. Obviously I never purposed and I have a good reason why I didn't. Because I knew you loved Eric. But I didn't stress it because I knew you loved me too. Although you never said it, I saw it in your eyes, I saw it when you woke up next to me in the morning, when I was playing with Natalie and when I said something funny to make you laugh when you were depressed.. You thought I never noticed but I did and just knowing that you loved me as much as I loved you was all the hope I ever needed for us to one day be together. Tu eres mi amor.( You are my love). You've changed me so much but you probably don't even know it. But I'll tell you something. When people ask me what was the sudden event that happened in my life to make me change my ways. I simply responded by saying 'I found the one woman who gets me the most. The one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.' and I meant you. I also want you to promise me something. No matter how old Natalie is when I pass away I want you to remind her everyday that her daddy loves and cares for her deeply. And no matter what I'm looking down on and protecting her while I'm up in heaven. Well I'm going to close this letter now but before I do. The song we wrote together is attached to this and I want you to sing it at my funeral. Dedicate it to me, you and the love we shared.

Until we meet again... All my love.

Noel."

Finally I finished the letter and when I looked up everyone was in tears. Even Sadie and Jude and they didn't even know him.

Wiping away my tears I started to speak again.

"The first song I'm going to sing is the one Noel co-wrote with me. It's called "How Do I Love." **(By LeAnn Rimes)**

_How do I get through the night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kinda life would that be  
Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You are my world, my heart, my soul_

If you ever leave  
baby you would take away  
everything good in my life  
and tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live

Without you  
There would be no sun in my sky  
there would be no love in my life  
there'd be no world left for me

And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave  
baby you would take away  
everything real in my lifeand tell me

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live

Please tell me baby how do I go on

If you ever leave  
baby you would take away everything  
need you with me  
baby don't you know that you are  
everything good in my life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
if you ever go  
how do I ever, ever survive  
how do I, how do I, oh how do I live

How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you, baby?  
How do I live without you? 

When I finished the song everyone was crying. Even Eric had tears in his eyes. Tommy's eyes were glistening with tears but none fell.

Me I haven't stopped crying. I paused a couple of times in the middle of the song to control my emotions.

"Now this song is the one I wrote. Once I finish this song I will then put the lyrics and a picture into the coffin with Noel so he can get buried with it. This song is dedicated to him and only him.. It is called 'Missing You'." **(By Brandy, Tamia, Gladys Knight, and Chaka Khan.)**

_Though I'm missin you ( although I'm missin you)_

_I'll find the way to get through ( I'll find the way to get through)_

_living without you..._

_coz' you were my lover, my strength and my pride_

_only God may know why_

_still I will get by_

_Who would have known _

_that you had to go_

_so suddenly so fast.._

_how could it be _

_that a sweet memory_

_would be all... all that we'd have left_

_but now that you're gone_

_Everyday I go on (I go on)_

_but life's just not the same (life's just not the same)_

_I'm so empty inside _

_and my tears I can't hide_

_but I'll try, I'll try to face the pain_

_Though I'm missin you ( although I'm missin you)_

_I'll find the way to get through ( I'll find the way to get through)_

_living without you..._

_coz you were my lover, my strength and my pride_

_only God may know why_

_still I will get by_

_ohhhh there was so many things (uuh)_

_that we could have shared_

_uh huh (yeah)...if time was on our side(if time was on our side)_

_ooh yeah _

_but now that you're gone _

_I can still feel you near me_

_so I'd smile, with every tear I cry.._

_Though I'm missin you ( although I'm missin you)_

_I'll find the way to go through ( I'll find the way to go through)_

_livin without you_

_coz you were my lover, my strength and my pride_

_only God may know why, still I will get by.._

_how sweet were the closest of friends_

_but I'll wait for the day_

_when I'll see you again_

_see you again_

_Although I'm missin you (but I'll find the way to get through uuuh)_

_I'll find the way to get through (Living without you)_

_cos you are my lover (you are my lover)_

_my strength and my pride_

_only God ( only God)_

_may know why (may know why)_

_still I will get by _

_I'm missin you (although)_

_although im missing you( I'm missing you)_

_I'll find the way to get through_

_(I'll find a way, I'll find a way, I'll find a wayyy)_

_coz' you are my lover ( you are my lover)_

_my strength and my pride_

_only God (only God)_

_may know why (may know why)_

_still i will get byyy_

_im missing, missing, missing ,missing, missing you_

_oh yes i am_

_im missing youuu._

Now I'm finally finished and I step off the podium and walk over to Noel's casket.

I slowly folded the paper and put it in his hands along with the picture and his rosary.

Before I went back to my seat I bent down and planted a soft farewell kiss on his lips. I cried harder knowing that would be the last time I would ever get to do that.

I sat in my seat and listened to the priest talk more about Noel and his life.

Eric held onto me the rest of the time and 5 minutes before the service was over Natalie fell asleep.

The service is finally over. Well for everyone else anyway. Noel's mom asked if me and Natalie would come with her to the cemetery. Of course I said yeah. And then she said for support the guys could come with me.

I told Sadie and Jude but told them they didn't have to come. And if they wanted to they could take the guys sight seeing. They were reluctant at first but after much needed talking they agreed.

They went their separate ways and Eric walked with me, Marie and Natalie to the limo.

5 minutes later we were off to the cemetery.

_Instead of eating I mourn, and I can never stop groaning. Everything I feared and dreaded came true. I have no peace, no rest and my troubles never end._

_Except from the bible Job chapter 3 verse 24_

In this moment that except from the bible is all I can think about as we drive in silence to the cemetery.

I haven't eaten since I got here and the one thing I feared since Natalie was born happened. Noel left me alone to raise her and now this except hits too close to home.

After a 20 minute drive the limos pull up near Noel's grave side.

5 minutes later the priest was saying a prayer and throwing holy water all over Noel's casket it as it began to lower into the ground.

"In sure and certain hope of resurrection to eternal life through our lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our brother Noel Robert Sanchez; and we commit his body into the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes; dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord makes his face shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace. Amen." The priest stated as the casket finally reached the end of the 6 feet.

Once again tears poured down my face and then to make this day any more horrible. I heard the loud cracking of thunder followed by the clouds opening up and engulfing me and everyone around me in water.

Everyone started to run towards the limos. But instead of following them I stayed. I was planted into the spot I first walked into. It was the spot right near the tombstone.

Looking up from the plot that the love of my life was just lowered into I read the tombstone.

"Here Lies Noel Robert Sanchez. Loving Son, Wonderful Father and Great Husband."

That last part put a faint smile on my lips. And after I read that part I looked at my left hand ring finger where Noel's ring was wrapped snug around my slim finger.

I felt the tears in my eyes threating to be released but they never fell.

"Dina mami get in the car you'll catch a cold." Marie called to me from the car.

"I'm fine go on home without me. I'm gonna stay here a while."

Marie didn't say another word to me and after 5 minutes I heard all the cars start and pull out the cemetery.

After I heard the last car fade off into the distance I collapsed onto the muddy ground and cried.

I sat on the edge of the plot and allowed my feet to hang into the hole and absentmindedly I began to sing. Not once did I ever feel any of the rain drops fall onto my body.

I was completely numb to the world. One of the few men I held near and dear to my heart was suddenly ripped out of my arms without a minutes notice. No one could understand the pain I felt right now.

I loved him and not once did I ever get a chance to tell him. But now that I am ready to announce it to him and the entire world. God played a sick and twisted game and snatched him out of my life without a goodbye.

"I love you." I screamed. "Do you hear me Noel. I said I love you." I yelled up to the sky. "I love you." I whispered one more time before I got up and started to walk away from his grave site.

"I heard you and I love you too."

I turned around to the sound of a familiar voice and came face to face with him. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasnt dreaming and when I opened them again he was gone.

Just like that he was gone.

**Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep**  
Mary Elizabeth Frye

Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sun on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there; I did not die.


	15. Marry Me?

**Chapter 15 - Jude**

Samantha got back home an hour later drenched from head to toe. But she didn't seem phased by it. All she did was go up to her room close and lock the door. And that's the last we heard from her. We heard the occasional sobs but we knew it was best to leave her be.

The rain let up 15 minutes ago and the sun came out so Eric decided to give us a little tour of the Bronx. He was going to offer for Sam to come but when he unlocked her boor she was sound asleep. We left 20 minutes after we checked on her.

Eric showed us everything. From the high school him and Sam attended to Yankee stadium he didn't leave anything out. We even ran into his and Sam's old friends. And of course me and Tommy had to sign a few autographs and pose for some pictures but that was nothing new. We were used to doing that every where we go.

An hour later we came to the last spot on his tour. According to him it was the place he realized he loved Samantha. It was his old apartment. That for some odd reason was still fully furnished. I walked around the apartment and saw pictures of him and Sam. Some of him growing up and some of Sam and Natalie.

"Eric why is this place still furnished?" Sadie questioned.

"Cause I still rent it. Just in case I need to get away from Toronto, G-Major or what ever else pisses me off in Canada."

"So this is the place you realized you loved Sam too huh?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I was right where Jude is at. Staring at the same exact picture when I realized she is the one I want to spend my life with. Isn't that right Natalie?"

I looked at Natalie and she nodded sleepily.

"Eric I think we should leave Thalia looks tired." I told him.

"Good idea lets go."

"Actually Eric I wanna take Jude out to dinner. After all how many times are we going to have a chance to be in New York City." I looked at Tommy smirk.

"None. Come on lets go." I grabbed Tommy by the hand and we left Eric's apartment.

"Tommy we have one problem."

"Whats that."

"We don't know where any good place to eat is at."

Tommy smirked and I automatically knew what smirk that was. That was his I know where I'm going smirk.

Last time he did that smirk we ended up in Kingston Ontario, Canada.

"Oh no Quincy. Don't you dare give me that 'I know where I'm going' smirk. You know what happened last time you smirk at me like that."

"No." he lied I knew he was lying because he avoided eye contact with me.

"Yes you do. We were suppose to go to a club in Toronto for my show and we ended up in Kingston Ontario." I laughed and Tommy looked away.

"Oh you think that's funny Harrison." There goes that devious grin he always give me when he gonna do something I hate.

"Tommy. No where in public." I told him as I back into Eric's building wall.

But he continued to come towards me with that same smile.

"Little Tommy Q you stop right this instant." I smirk.

Tommy suddenly stopped in mid-movement.

Opps I hit a nerve.

"You did not just go there." he continued to move again this time in a faster pace.

"Quincy. I'm sorry. Please don't--"

I never even got to finish my sentence before Tommy pressed me against the wall and started tickling me.

"Ok Tommy uncle uncle." I screamed between the laughter.

Finally Tommy stopped after we were getting confused looks by the pedestrians on the street.

"Ok Quincy how about we call the house and see if the butler knows any good places here in New York."

Tommy pulled out his cell phone and called the town house.

"Morales residence." answered a man on the other line.

"This is Tom Quincy speaking. I wanted to know if there was any good restaurants here in New York that I can take my girlfriend to."

"Oh Mr. Quincy yes there is. There is are some excellent ones in Manhattan. You've got the Acappella. That's an Italian restaurant. Aix and Artisanal those are both French. And those two are the best in New York. Mr. Delko took Ms. Morales to Acappella one time as she loved it."

"Can you call and reserve a table for two for the Acappella restaurant tell them to go all out. And please send a car for us we are at 175th and Webster Ave."

"Of course Mr. Quincy a car is on its way. I hope you two enjoy your selves tonight."

"Thank you Alec. Goodbye."

Tommy hung up with Alec and within 10 minutes a 2007 Lexus Luxury Coupe pulled up and a driver got out and handed the keys to Tommy.

"Mr. Morales said this car would be great for your date." he told me and Tommy.

Then he gave us the directions to the Restaurant and left.

"After you Ms. Harrison." Tommy smirked as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Why Thank you Mr. Quincy."

We got into the car and drove off towards the West Side highway.

We sat in silence for 5 minutes before I turned on the radio to a local radio station. I landed on Z100.

"Here's the brand new single by Bronx born and raised and Toronto's newest Instant Star Samantha. It's called 'Overloved'. Your hearing it first on Z100.

A few seconds later the car was filled with Samantha's voice.

"_I need to find somebody who can't sleep at night with out holding me with out holdin me tight."_

"Tommy I'm worried about her."

"Jude your sister is going to be fine she just needs some time to get used to the fact that Noel is gone."

"I know Tom but that's not gonna stop me from worrying I mean come on she is going through so many problems at one time. First she thinks she pregnant and doesn't know who the father is, then she finds out Natalie's father dies plus she's under the first album release stress. I just don't want her to have a breakdown."

"You mean like the one you had when I left. Causing you to go with Mason on tour and get drunk. Leading to the pictures on your website."

I flinched when he brought this up. It's just like him to ruin a conversation while bringing up the past.

"Wait did you say she's pregnant and doesn't know who the father is?"

Shit that wasn't suppose to come out.

"No. Your hearing things Quincy." please just drop it.

"Out with it. You're a bad liar anyway Harrison."

Damn it. Just don't say anything and he'll leave it alone.

"JUDE. I'm giving you to the count of 5. 1,2,3.."

Just tell him you already said too much. Hopefully he can keep it a secret.

"A couple days ago Samantha slept with someone and the night before she slept with Eric and she might be pregnant and she doesn't know who the father will be."

"Who is the mystery guy."

"Someone we both know. You though know this person too well."

I looked at Tommy as he started to think.

"Oh god please don't tell me it's Kwest."

"God no he loves Sadie too much."

"Then who — DAMN IT!!! it's Darius isn't it."

I look at his face and he doesn't seem angry.

"Your not mad." I asked.

"Oh trust me I am. He has the nerve to talk about me and my love for you. But he goes and sleeps with someone 15 years younger than him. Talk about hypocrite. At least I love and have feelings for you."

"Are you saying Darius doesn't have feelings for her."

"I highly doubt he does."

A sudden rush of anger rolled through my body and it stopped me from speaking to Tommy.

"What ever Quincy just please keep this between me and you. That's the last thing I need is for more stress to be added to Sam."

We kept driving down the West Side. And when we were about to turn on Chambers Street I realized where we were at.

"Tommy keep going straight."

"What why?"

"Because a couple more blocks down is where the World Trade Centers once stood and I wanna see it."

"Ok. I guess we have time."

In 5 minutes we managed to drive 3 blocks and see where the trade centers once stood. Now all that's there is the beginnings of something new. New Centers to stand where the old ones once did.

"Hey Girl. We gotta go. I'm sure our reservations are waiting."

"Alright Tom. Come on."

Since we were still in the car all we had to do was start to drive.

The Restaurant was actually pretty close to the Trade centers so we still made it there in time.

Once we got there a valet came and took the car.

The inside of the restaurant is even more beautiful than the outside. Now I totally understand why Samantha was in complete aw.

"Reservations for Quincy." Tommy told the waiter.

"Ahh Mr. Quincy right on time. Right this way please."

The waiter took us to what he called 'the best seat in the house.' and it was. It was a little two seat booth in the back of the Restaurant covered with candles and roses with a bottle of their finest champagne in the middle of the table.

"Tommy this is so cute thank you." I said as I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"This night is going to be special. For you and me girl." he whispered as he backed away from me.

The waiter pulled out my chair for me and told Tommy he'll be back in a few minutes with the menus.

I was still awed struck at how beautiful this place was. It looked even better than most of the restaurants in Toronto.

"Tommy whats the occasion?" I looked at him puzzled.

He chose to ignore my question and say a statement of his own.

"Did you know Borough of Manhattan Community College is like a block and half away from here and that is where they hold the Tribeca Film Festival."

"Tommy your ignoring my question."

"Jude time will tell."

Just as I was about to tell something else to Tommy the waiter came back with the menus.

"Here you go Ms. Harrison and here you go Mr. Quincy. I'll give you two a couple of minutes."

He walked away slowly as he continued to speak to the other couples around him.

"Tommy what are you gonna have?"

"The Chicken Marsala and what about you?"

"Chicken breast parmesan."

Just as I finished the waiter came back.

"Are you ready."

"Yes I will have the chicken Marsala and Ms. Harrison will have the chicken breast Parmesan."

"Is that all Sir."

"At the moment yes."

"Well your food should arrive in 15 minutes."

Sure enough our food came within 15 minutes.

Dinner was quite with the occasional light conversation between me and Tommy.

Finally we finish our dinner and sat there for a few minutes and stared at each other.

This night was completely perfect. Besides the fact we attended a funeral earlier in the day. But right now is what matters and right now is what I'm happy with.

A small smile came across my lips which made Tommy do the same.

"Jude I want to ask you something."

"Ok Quincy out with it."

"Did you enjoy tonight."

"Tommy tonight was perfect I couldn't of spent a better day with anyone else."

"Good because that wasn't my question."

"Then what is it."

I watched Tommy get down on one knee in front of me and pull out a little box from his jacket pocket.

"Judith Elizabeth Harrison will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife."

I was completely shocked. I stared at the ring at it was beautiful. It was a 3.5 caret diamond ring with two ½ carets on each side of it. Slowly tears started to run down my face as my hands went to cover my mouth that I carelessly let hang open.

Finally I found my voice and my answer.

"YES! Tommy I'll marry you." I screamed as everyone in the restaurant started to clap.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss and everyone awed.

After 2 minutes we pulled away breathless and the owner of the restaurant came up to us.

"I'm sorry Mr Quincy but it seems as if someone tipped the press off that you were here and now they all are gathered outside." he said with a heavy Italian accent.

"It's quite alright just please point us towards the nearest back exit and have my car ready so I can settle the bill."

The manager took off quickly and within the minutes he was gone Tommy settled the bill and had us near the back waiting.

"Your car is outside waiting. I'm so sorry for this Mr. Quincy." He said apologetically.

"It's fine this sort of stuff happens to us all the time. We're used to it." I told him as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Jude we got to go."

10 minutes later we made a clean break and were back on the west side highway.

I was sitting quietly completely wrapped up in my own thoughts staring at my new engagement ring when Tommy placed his hand on my upper thigh.

"Whats wrong Jude."

"Nothing absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect after all I am going to be the next Mrs. Thomas Quincy."

And I was right. For the first time since I had those bad feelings. I was actually fine and completely happy that I was going to marry the guy I really loved.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is reading my story you guys totally rock. And just to let everyone know if you don't live in New York everything I said in here are true facts. I know because I go to BMCC and every year on 9/11 I go to the trade centers with my friends and that restaurant is actually a block and a half away from there. So everything in here is a true fact. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read & review.**

**Thanks Diana**


	16. I Don't Love You

**A/N:I'm once again hurt that I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter I thought people would be happy that Jommy got engaged. Hum guess not... ANYWAY. PLZ R&R **

**Chapter 16 -Narrator - One Month Later - October**

Everything in Toronto started to slowly get back to normal.

Jude and Tommy where constantly in the tabloids. Their engagement was announced when they arrived back in Toronto 2 weeks ago.

Sadie and Kwest were still making wedding arrangements. Well Sadie was making the arrangements Kwest just was just agreeing with everything.

Speid came to G-Major 3 days ago flaunting the picture of his newborn baby boy Michael Vincent Speiderman. Everyone ohh'ed and ahh'ed and asked when Karma was coming back. According to him it would be real soon.

Darius was still hounding people.

And Mason found himself a boyfriend. His name was Alexander and he was one of Mason's back up singers during his tour.

Yes. Everything was back to normal.

Well not everything.

Samantha's depression had taken a turn for the worse when she was hospitalized a week ago for malnutrition.

Child protective services were even involved with the matter and threaten to take Natalia and her unborn child away if she kept going in the direction she was headed in.

Scared for her children as well as her self Samantha soon began to eat, drink and take prenatal vitamins. But she was still afraid for her daughters well being so she sent her to stay with her mom for a while until she got better.

It's a week later and Samantha is out of the hospital and ready to go back to work.

She quickly walked around her house as she juggled 3 things at one time. She had her cell phone cradled between her shoulder and her ear, she was trying to put on her shoes and she was searching for her car keys.

3 minutes later Samantha realized her keys were in her pocket.

"Damn it." Samantha yelled into phone.

"What." Jude answered.

"Nothing my keys were in my pocket the whole time."

Jude said nothing but burst into laughter.

"Jude it's not funny... Oh god hold on"

Samantha quickly ran up her steps into the bathroom where she released all her breakfast contents into the toilet.

After she re-brushed her teeth Sam got back on the phone with Jude.

"Morning sickness." Jude asked casually.

"Yeah. How about you. Feeling sick yet." Sam laughed

Sam and Jude found out around the same time that they were both pregnant. But what is even more shocking is that their due date was the same day July 23 2009.

"No actually I haven't had it yet. And I'm not planning on it either. Morning sickness is the worst part about pregnancy."

"Yeah tell me about it. So what did little Tommy Q say when he found out you were having baby Tommy Q?"

"He freaked.. Then cried. Then went out and bought clothes and sneakers."

"Don't you think he's pushing it."

"Yeah but hey it's his first kid so he's excited."

"Your telling me.. So where are you because I'm ready to go to work."

"Right behind you."

Samantha turned around and saw Jude leaning against the bathroom doorway smirking.

"I really have to change the locks on the door." Sam joked as she hugged Jude.

"Lets go Darius is waiting."

"I know, I know."

"Where's Eric."

"He went to New York for a couple of days he said Toronto pissed him off." Sam said with a shrug.

"What ever come on lets go."

Samantha and Jude left the house and got to G-Major 30 minutes later.

Once inside Samantha started getting sympathy glances from everyone there.

"Ugh I so don't need this right now." Sam said as she quickly walked into studio D with Jude close behind her.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Does Eric know your pregnant." Jude asked.

"No he left before I got to tell him and quiet frankly I'm too scared to say anything I mean he'll freak and hate me. And I'm scared I'll end up alone with no one to help raise my children."

"Oh Sam don't forget you've got 2 sisters and 2 soon to be brothers in law, plus your mom and grandfather in New York."

"Psst! Some mother I have." Sam gritted through her teeth.

"What happened now" Jude asked sarcastically.

This is one thing Jude was getting real used to. The constant arguments and disagreements Sam and Lani had every time they spoke. It would be something as little as Sam wearing black nail polish on her nails that would send her mom into this big discussion about blacks not good and all this and that. And it would only egg the fight on when Sam would continue it with her views on the whole thing.

"The other day she told me I need to get off my butt and stop moping around the house. She said Noel's gone and dead and he's not coming back anytime soon so being there depressed about it isn't helping anything. Then when I told her I was pregnant she continued to ridicule me saying that she's surprised I don't know who the father is and I need to stop opening my legs for every guy who tells me he loves me."

Sam stopped as she started to cry.

"I mean I know she's going through a tough time right now. Being that dad's in a coma and never got to sign the divorce papers and she's seeing this guy who keeps pressuring her to find a way to sign them. To top it off she stopped talking to my grandfather and the guy she's with gets angry with her a lot because Natalie takes up her free time so she doesn't have time to be with him. He even took my moms phone the other day and called to threaten me saying I need to get my bratty ass daughter from my moms house and learn how to take care of my responsibilities. That it wasn't my mom who laid down with a dead beat dad and got pregnant. It was me so I need to grow up and raise my daughter."

"Sam why didn't you say any of this sooner?" Jude questioned. Her anger seeped through her while she held Sam as she cried.

"Because this is my problem and you guys are busy planning your dream weddings." Sam sobbed

"SO WHAT!" Jude yelled. "That doesn't mean a damn thing. You should of told us no matter what. What is it you don't trust me enough to tell me something like that. Damn Samantha I thought I was your best friend" Jude continued as she paced the room back and forth in front of Samantha.

"Jude you are my best friend but I thought I could handle this without involving anyone. Well anyone besides Eric. That's why he went back to New York."

Jude stopped and stared at Samantha as she continued to sit there and cry. Finally deciding she had enough Jude stormed out Studio D causing Sam to cry even more.

After 15 minutes Kyle and Speid entered the room and saw Samantha huddled into the corner of the couch with her knees to her chest crying.

"Yo Sammy you alright." Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I just want to record." She replied while she wiped her tears away from her cheeks and got out her notebook and guitar.

"Ok I'll get Tommy." Speid said.

"Thanks Vin."

Speid and Kyle left the studio and went to the lounge where Jude and Tommy looked to be in a deep conversation about none other than what just happened between Sam and Jude.

"Umm sorry to interrupt Tom but Sam wants to record."

"Tell her 5 minutes." Tommy replied obviously angry at what Sam told Jude.

Kyle walked to the kitchenette to make himself a sandwich while Speid walked away with a shrug of his shoulders and went back into studio D where he told Sam about what Tom said and about his attitude.

"Great just what I need. Tommy to be mad at me too. Can you just check if Kwest is available."

Speid nodded quietly as he began to walk out the door only to be pushed back in and then out by an angry Tommy with Jude right behind him.

"SO WHAT WE DON'T MATTER TO YOU. YOU DON'T BOTHER TO INFORM US ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS. ONLY ERIC AS IF HE IS THE ONLY FAMILY YOU HAVE HERE." Tommy yelled.

Ever since Tommy got engaged to Jude he has been Sam's older brother figure and he truly took that job with pride and very seriously.

"So this is what you do Jude? When I tell you something you don't agree with you call Tommy in to yell at me?" Sam questioned

"Listen like I told Jude before I thought I could handle this by MYSELF I was not going to tell ANYONE about this. The only reason why Eric knew is because he was in the bedroom with me while the bastard was yelling at me over the phone. I don't need this stress right now. Tommy I know your like an older brother to me and Jude you're my flesh and blood but you guys have to understand before I found out about any of you I had no one. The only person I ever truly had was Noel and now he's gone. So I'm not used to having people wanting to protect me every time I turn around. I'm used to taking care of myself. I'm Sorry." Samantha stated as she walked out the room without letting anyone else say any thing to her.

Once again when she walked out into the lounge everyone stared at her and started to whisper.

"STOP IT!!!" she screamed "Stop staring and whispering about me. I know you all are so just stop pretending your not. I get it your all 'sorry for my loss' but no matter how many times any of you say it he's not coming back so please just stop with the looks and stares." Sam said now in a mere whisper.

"That's enough everyone back to work nothing to see here. Sam my office now." Darius stated in a casual yet stern voice.

When Samantha entered his office she had an instant flashback to the last time she was here. The day she had sex with him on that desk right in front of her and also the day she lost Noel.

"Whats wrong." he asked.

"EVERYTHING!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Care to explain a little more quietly."

"I'm over stressed. I just lost my baby's father a month ago, my dad's in a coma, my moms new boyfriend is causing problems between us, Jude and Tommy are angry because of it. Oh yeah and I'm pregnant and I have no idea who the father is. I don't know if its you or Eric." Samantha replied throwing her arms up in frustration.

"What did you just say." Came a very hurt reply from the door.

'_Oh god please don't let that be who I think it is.' _Sam thought as she stared right into Darius's face.

His face only proved her suspicions as she witnessed him turn as white as a ghost.

Slowly Samantha turned around and came face to face with Eric.

The pain and anger in his eyes was something Samantha had never seen before and it sent chills down her spine.

"Eric" she breathed out as she got up and walked towards him.

"Don't take another step forward. You slept with him. After I confessed my love for you, you turn around and sleep with him. God your such a slut. You constantly yelled at me telling me how you cried your self to sleep for 5 years hoping and wishing I told you I loved you and now that I did you sleep with our boss. Tell me this if you loved me as much as you say you do. Why? Why sleep with him at all when you had the one thing you ever truly wanted. Me. You know what I don't think you ever loved me I think you just had this obsession. You where never in love with me you were in love with the thought of me. And whats really fucked up is that I actually fell for everything you ever told me. I was just a fool to ever admit I loved you. Well you know what I DON'T. I DON'T LOVE YOU NOR DO I LOVE NATALIE OR THAT KID THAT'S GROWING INSIDE OF YOU. NO THAT'S IT I'M DONE. DON'T CALL ME, DON'T CRY TO ME, DON'T SAY ANYTHING JUST LEAVE TAKE YOU AND YOUR BASTARD CHILDREN AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." Eric yelled as he stormed out of Darius's doorway.

The pain of his words really took a toll on Samantha as she collapsed on the floor and cried.

_No I can't just let him leave I love him. _She thought as she got up and ran out the room catching Eric by the arm and turning him around towards her.

Feeling so angry and betrayed by her Eric snatched his arm away form her and glared daggers right into her heart.

"Eric please listen to me I love you you're my world you can't possibly think I don't love you." Sam cried.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK. I DON'T LOVE YOU OR NATALIE NOR THAT BABY INSIDE OF YOU. NOW LIKE I SAID GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET." Eric spat. He quickly turned on his heel and stormed out of G-Major leaving a very broken Sam in the middle of the lounge crying.

Jude, Sadie, Tommy and Kwest all rushed towards after they saw what happened. Each of them tried their best to clam her down but nothing seemed to work. Eventually everyone gave up and left Sam on the couch alone.

Finally, Samantha had enough. She had enough of being famous, enough pain and heartache, enough of G-Major, enough of everything.

She decided it was time. Time she finally went home back to New York.

She got off the couch and walked towards studio D where she knew her 'family' would be at.

She walked into the room and everyone turned and stared at her. She made her way to her bag picked up her notebook and the guitar Jude gave her and then walked back to the door.

"I'm leaving." she said quietly. "I've had enough and I'm going home. To the place where I belong. I'm giving all this up, going back to New York and starting all over again. This time without anything or anyone to help me. I'll come back for you guys weddings and I'll come back for the holidays but other than that. I can't. I'm sorry. I love all you guys. And I'll miss each and everyone of you. Especially you Jude." Samantha opened the door walked out and closed it gently behind her. Not even giving anyone time to reply to what she said.

She wiped her tears from her eyes and made her way to Darius's office.

"So this is what you do huh?" She heard Jude cry from the doorway of Studio D. "When things don't go your way you run. Running away never solves anything Sam. You know it and I know it. You can't always run away. One day your problems are going to catch up to you and when they do I hope your ready to face them. But if you want to leave I'm not going to stop you. I love you and I'll miss you." she whispered when she reached Samantha.

Jude and Samantha shared a long tearful hug and placed their hands on each others belly's and smiled.

"Send me an invite to the shower." they said at the same time causing them to smile.

"I will. I'm gonna miss you little sister." Sam cried

"I'm gonna miss you too big sister." Jude replied as the rest of the family came over and hugged Samantha.

"Now to tell Darius I'm leaving." She said as she turned away from them and opened Darius's door.

"Darius. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. It was a pleasure working for you. I hope you understand. No hard feelings. Now I have to leave and pack. I'm sorry for this." Samantha said casually as she closed his door and started to walk away with her family closely behind her.

5 seconds later Darius's door banged open and he started to yell causing Samantha and the rest of them to turn around.

"YOU CAN NOT JUST WALK OUT OF HERE YOU HAVE A CONTRACT."

"I can and I will there is nothing you can do to stop me." She told him as they all turned back around and started to walk towards the exit again.

"SAMANTHA DIANA MORALES IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR I WILL SUE YOU FOR CUSTODY OF MY CHILD." Darius yelled after her causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

She turned around quickly and walked straight into his face.

"Let's see how you'll gain custody of an aborted child." She spat.

Quickly turning on her heel Samantha walked out of G-Major for the last time with out ever looking back.

**A/N: How did you like this chapter? Intense, dumb, crazy, full of emotions. Let me know I live for your reviews. Hit that button that says "go" and send lil ole me a nice review. LUV YA**

**You Guys Rock,**

**Diana**


	17. Time To Start Over

**Chapter 17 - Samantha**

I haven't stopped crying since I left G-Major. I never in a millions years would of thought that Eric would say all those hurtful things to me.

He told me he didn't love me and those words just flew through my heart like daggers.

When I got to the house I wasn't really shocked to find that he wasn't there.

So since he wasn't there I found it as a perfect opportunity to start packing. He wants me gone so that's what he's going to get. I'm packing everything that I brought into that house and I'm taking it back to New York with me.

I called U-Haul and ordered their extra big truck and told them my final destination. They told me how much it would be and how long it would take to get to my house.

So in the mean time while im waiting for the movers and the truck to get here. I went to my shed and got out my can's of white paint.

Since I was leaving I was going to leave my house to Eric only because I knew he didn't have any place else to go.

And because I was leaving the house to him I was going to erase all traces of me and Natalie ever being here. So that means destroying my studio that I was building and painting over Natalie's light pink walls.

As soon as I entered the house I started getting everything done and by the time the movers came Natalia's room was complete.

They just walked right in and announced their presence.

I told them they can start with the living room and with Natalia's room contents that was already outside waiting on the lawn.

I went into my room and started packing all my clothes. I even took off the sheets that were currently on my bed and then placed brand new ones with a new comforter on a chair so he can put them on when he returns home. Finally my room was done all of my belongings were out of their. My dresser, my TV, my clothes and all the pictures of me, Eric, and Natalia.

The kitchen wasn't touched because basically he needed pots and pans to cook with and plates, fork and spoons to eat with.

I glanced around my house and everything was gone. It looked the same way it did when I first moved in.

Before I dismantled my studio I called the guys over one last time so they can help me record one last song. It will be for Eric and probably go onto my first and last album.

A half an hour later the guys came. Jude and Sadie still had tears in their eyes while everyone else seemed a little angry.

We all walked up the steps and I showed them what my studio was starting to look like before I decided to leave.

I was the same size as studio D. it had a sound booth. The sound proof window, and the mixing board.

After a few minutes Tommy finally spoke.

"So do you have a song and does this equipment work?"

"Yes I have a song and yes all this works."

"Ok so get into the booth and get comfortable while we get this ready." he said while pointing to him, Kwest, and Jude.

I went into the room with my guitar and journal and placed my journal on the podium under the mic. After a few more minutes Jude's voice came through my headphones.

"Ready Diana."

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as a little smirk tugged at the side of my lips.

"Alright whats the name of your song." she asked

"'Home'." **(By Chris Daughtry)**

Tommy placed his hand in the air and started counting down from 5. As soon as he hit one. I started strumming my guitar.

After a few chords I started to sing with so much passion that _**I**_ even impressed myself.

An hour later the song was finish.

I wrote Eric a letter and placed it along with one copy of the CD on the island in the kitchen for him to see when he comes back. I also placed my house keys and a picture of him and Natalie there too. Because no matter how much he deny's it he loves her to death just as much as she love him.

I gave all my studio equipment to Jude since she always wanted a studio of her own.

Dismantling the room wasn't so hard because the guys helped me. The sound proof window was really the hardest part because the damn thing was so heavy.

I painted the room really quick with the help of Sadie and now I was done. And it was really time to leave.

The movers were waiting outside after they made a special trip to Jude's to drop off the equipment and everyone else all said their goodbyes one more time.

"Sam wait. About the comment you made to Darius earlier. The one about the abortion. Your not really going to go through with it are you." Jude asked me with the sadness evident in her voice.

"No I'm not. I don't believe in it. And besides there is a chance that the baby might be Eric's and if it is, he or she will be the only memory I have left of him. I said that to Darius so he wouldn't sue for custody I also told Eric in that letter I left him so he wont think he abandoned his responsibilities. You guys are the only ones who know so please don't tell anyone. I'm sorry guys but I really have to go I don't wanna risk Eric catching me still here. Will you guys make sure he gets the letter and cd?"

"We will. Remember invite us to your shower. Where ever you'll be." Jude said.

"I will. so you guys are gonna stay here until he comes right."

"Yeah but there's no furniture or tv." Kwest stated with a smirk

"There are still chairs near the island in the kitchen and there's food in the cabinet. So eat, talk and wait for him to come. Bye."

I got into my car and started the engine. I waved one last time as I backed out of the drive way.

Everyone stayed on the front lawn and watched me pull out.

Jude and Sadie were crying into Tommy and Kwest's chest while the guys wiped a few tears away from their eyes as well.

"Bye I love you." I yelled as I took off down the street. Not once did I look back.

It's time. Time to start over again by myself with me and my children.

**Narrator**

After Samantha was finally out of sight everyone went back into the house and sat in the kitchen.

"I can't believe she's gone." Jude said quietly.

"It's all because of what that bastard Eric said to her and I swear if she didn't love him so much I would kill him." Tommy fumed.

And as if he heard them talking about him Eric walked furiously through the door.

"SAMANTHA!!" he yelled through the house. He was about to yell again when he noticed the living room was empty.

He looked around and seen everything that Sam brought into the house was gone. He quickly ran up to 'their' room and also found it vacant.

He walked out afraid and went into Natalia's room and found all her things gone as well and her pink walls replaced by white ones.

_She left. _He thought as he walked over to her favorite part of the house. Her studio.

He walked in slowly and looked around at the room that was once her studio.

"She left." Jude said from behind him causing him to jump.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT. WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO." he yelled.

"Watch your tone of voice with her Delko your already on thin ice with me and you really don't want to piss me off more." Tommy said calmly when he appeared from behind Jude.

"What ever man. Where did she go." he replied with his tone of voice taken down a couple of notches.

"Here. She explains it all in the letter. Also she wants you to hear the song she wrote." Sadie said as she handed the stuff to Eric.

"She also left this and this." Kwest said handing him the keys and picture.

Eric looked at everything in his hands and then looked back up at the people in front of him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANY OF YOU STOP HER." he yelled again this time with pain in his voice.

"We tried. But apparently your words hurt her more than her pride. Read the letter listen to the song she explains everything. We only stayed here because we promised we'd make sure you got the stuff and now that you did its time for us to go and live our lives with one less member of **our **family." Jude stated coldly as they all left 'the studio' and went home.

Eric went to his car and placed the CD inside the player and paused it so he could read the letter.

**Dear Eric.**

**I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but I decided to write you this letter and tell you the reason for my recent action. Earlier today you told me to leave and to stay away from you. So you got your wish. I left. Don't try and find me because I simply don't wanna be found. You can keep my house since it's paid for. I took out everything that was mine and erased all traces of me and Natalie ever being there. **

**The whole situation with me and Darius is, well was complicated. It was just a one time thing that got a little out of control. Well insanely out of control considering my current situation. And about the baby. There is no need for you to worry about it. It's all being taken care of. I have an appointment as soon as I get to New York for an abortion. I know what your thinking, I wouldn't do it because I don't believe in it. But right now I have to. I am not strong enough to raise 2 children by myself. I just got out of depression, my mom and I are fighting because of her new boyfriend and grandfather is always busy with court cases. I just can't do it.**

**I want you to know that I do love you and I don't ever want you to forget that. You were my once upon a time love and I will never forget you no matter how hard I try. But I'm going to have to because you made it pretty clear that you don't love me, Natalia or this baby. And although it pained me to hear you say that I knew deep down inside a part of you really meant it no matter how much you blame it on your anger. I saw it in your eyes and heard it in your voice. **

**Anyway I let you keep my house memory free. It's completely empty of my belongings so please don't go around looking for anything to burn because you wont find it. Just think of it as if I never existed. Forget about me because as of this moment I'm trying my hardest to forget about you. Although my attempts are getting no where. I love you Eric Anthony Delko and I don't want you to doubt that for a second. You'll always hold a special place in my heart no matter what. I'll miss you. **

**Please after you read this listen to the song it will tell you my true feelings.**

**With All My Love,**

**Your Beautiful Musician. **

Eric finished the letter and then pressed play on the cd player. He then laid back closed his eyes and listened. A few seconds later the car was blasting with the sound of Sam's guitar and voice.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.  
Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The farther I get from you.  
I've not always been the best woman or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

The song finished almost 4 minutes later and Eric was just about to turn it off when Sam's voice came through the speakers.

"Wait.. Don't turn the cd off yet. I have one more song for you to hear I recorded it when everyone left to the kitchen and after you listen to it you can break, burn, or throw away this cd if you want. This song is called 'I Will Always Love You'." **(By: Whitney Houston)**

_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way_

And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you   
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet  
Memories   
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...   
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

Instrumental / Sax solo

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love 

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
Repeat

I, I will always love  
You...  
You   
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love   
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh

The whole time all Eric did was cry. Because no matter how much he denied it. He really did love her. And he knew getting over her wasn't going to be easy.

**Over at Jude and Tommy's house...**

Jude hadn't said one word since she left Eric's house. Tommy didn't either. They were both preoccupied in their own thoughts about Sam to even speak.

Finally after an hour Jude spoke to Tommy.

"Can we start putting my studio together I want to record the song I wrote for Sam a couple of months ago."

"Sure come on." he said with a faint smile. At least singing would get their minds to stop thinking about Sam.

After pulling an all nighter and practically an all morning job the studio was finally finished.

Will the help of Kwest, SME, Mason, Jude and Tommy's old band mate Chaz. Everything was all set-up and in working order. Even the soundproof glass was installed. It didn't have to be cut or nothing it fit in perfectly.

"Thanks guys." Jude said while hugging everyone.

"No problem dude. We all knew how much you wanted a studio of your own and now you have one. A place of your own with no interruptions." Speid smiled.

Jude was about to give Speid a hug with there was a knock on her door.

Jude quickly ran down thinking it was Samantha and flung the door open. Her smile went into an even bigger one when she seen who it really was.

"Hello I was wondering if you would help me. I'm looking for my best friend and the father of my child I heard they were both here putting a studio together." She smiled

"KARMA!!" Jude screamed. "Oh my god when did you get back." she asked and they hugged.

"I just got here and went to G-Major to see you guys when Sadie said ya'll were all here."

"Vincent get your ass down here.. Someone is here to see you." Jude yelled while everyone ran down the steps.

"Jude baby. Whats wro-" Tommy asked paranoid his sentence was cut short when he saw Karma in the doorway with a little blue car seat in her hands.

"Dude why are you yelling?" Speid asked finally getting downstairs. He looked at the doorway and rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things. "Babe is that really you?" he questioned with tears in his eyes.

"Yes Speidy it's me." she smiled.

Speiderman practically pushed everyone out of the way to get to Karma and once he did he gave her the most passionate kiss he could give and then looked down at his beautiful little boy sleeping.

"Aww Kar is that little Michael" Jude asked sweetly.

"Yes it is. Everyone I would like to introduce you all to Michael Vincent Speiderman."

Everyone aww'ed at little Michael and went into Jude's living room to catch Karma up on some of the things that happened since she left.

Jude started by telling Karma about Samantha being her sister.

"So Samantha is mine and Sadie's sister and me and her are pregnant and due around the same time."

"That's wonderful. By the way where is Samantha I want her to see Michael."

Suddenly the room went quiet.

"Ok am I missing something" she asked very confused.

"Um Samantha went home due to family issues." Jude whispered.

"Well is she coming back soon."

Jude shook her head 'no'.

"Darius terminated her contract yesterday. She'll be back over the holidays and for mine and Sadie's wedding.."

"Why did he do that?"

Jude seemed to be getting annoyed with the questions so Tommy answered.

"She wanted him to." he said and gave Karma a 'please drop it' glance.

"Oh well I spoke to Darius and he said my contract was still good." she smiled.

"That's great Kar. Um Tommy can we record my song now."

"Sure come on guys lets show Karma the studio."

Everyone walked upstairs to the room and took a seat in a different part of the studio so they can hear Jude record.

Jude went into the booth and got ready to sing. She sat on the stool and waited from her fiancee to give her the signal.

And as soon as he did she started to sing the song as if it would be the last time she would ever be able to do it.

**(A/N: Song is 'Count On Me' By Whitney Houston and CeCe Winans)**

_Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak  
I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on... _

_I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel your pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
It's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in cuz you can_

_  
Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak  
I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...  
You can count on me  
Oh yes you can_

_Oo, I know sometimes it seems as if  
We're standing all alone  
But we'll get through it  
Cuz love won't let us fall_

_  
Count on me (count on me, I'll be there) through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak  
I will be strong (I'll be strong)  
Helping you to carry on (yes, you know)  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...  
Count on..._

_There's a place inside all of us  
Where our faith in love begins  
You should reach to find the truth in love  
The answers' there within, oh  
I know that life can make you feel  
It's much harder than it really isBut we'll get through it (we'll get through it)  
(Just) Just (don't) don't give in_

_  
Count on me (count on me) through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end (it'll never end)  
When you are weak (you)  
I will be strong (I will be strong)  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid (don't be afraid now)  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on me  
Oh yes you can  
I know I can  
Yes you can  
Well  
So glad I can, count on me_

After 45 minutes the song was sung and mixed. Now it was time for everyone to head to G-Major.

Well not everyone. Tommy had to attach the song's file to an email and send it to the New York radio station Z100 to play with a special message to Samantha.

**Hey Elvis Duran and the Z100 Zoo,**

**Tommy Quincy here with Jude Harrison's newest song. Count On Me. When ever you play this song Jude requested that you dedicate this song to a special someone. The person knows who she is..**

**Thanks Guys.**

**Tom Quincy.**

He sent the song and then headed to G-Major.

**A/n: Hey everyone I just wanted to make one thing clear. I am totally against abortions but I made Samantha tell Eric and Darius that for a reason. You'll see in later chapters what I mean. And starting in the next chapter I will start moving by months. Like this one is October Chapter 18 will be November and so on... I Hope you liked this chapter. And I'm crossing my fingers that all 17 people that have this story as an alert will review.. Because I live for reviews.**

**You Guys Rock**

**Diana.**


	18. On The Radio

**Chapter 18 - November - Jude**

Today I make 2 months. So that means my baby's development process is as follows. His heart and blood vessels form, His head area develops rapidly, The eyes begin to form detail, His internal organs grow, especially the digestive system, His sex organs develop rapidly and sex is distinguished, My baby's arms and legs form and grow, his heart begins to beat faintly, and he is 1 inch long and weighs 1/10 ounce.

This website I'm looking at is very useful. What? You didn't think I knew all that myself did you. Please. I'm smart but not that smart.

Anyway I'm reading this website on my laptop in studio D when Sadie comes in with piles and piles of wedding magazines in her hands.

Almost instantly I groan.

"Aww Sades I don't want to look at wedding dresses anymore. By the time I decide to get married the dumb dress wont even fit me." I whined.

Looking at wedding dresses is really a drag.

"Come on Jude. Tommy wants you in a dress." Sadie whined back.

"Well I'll wear a dress if he has this baby. If he doesn't then I'm not wearing a dress."

Ha I win. I know I won because Sadie dropped the magazines on the table and stormed out the room.

5 minutes later I thought I was safe from Sadie's hassles when she came back into the studio with the cell phone pressed to her ear.

"She's being a hardheaded woman. Can no one deal with her. She is refusing to wear a dress for her wedding." She told who ever it is she's talking to.

That's not true I am wearing a dress to my wedding and the only reason why I don't want to look at magazines is because I already ordered it off line.

It's beautiful and would hopefully fit by the time I want it to.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sadie punched me on my shoulder.

"Oww Sadie what??" I asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Phone here." Was all she said as I took the phone and she walked out the room.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"You really want me to knock the hell out of you don't you?" The person asked.

I started to laugh. Only one person can talk to me like that and get away with it.

"Sam I have a wedding dress being shipped to me as we speak. I just didn't want to tell Sadie because I want it to be a surprise." I replied casually.

"Well can you please tell her that. I am tired of her calling me when she can't get through to your hard headed ass."

We started laughing together.

It felt really good talking to her again. We haven't spoken since she left and I missed her like crazy. The only way I knew she was ok was because she sent me and Tommy a picture of the baby's first sonogram picture. And that was a week ago.

"So how's Eric?" She asked nervously snapping me out my thoughts for the third time in less than 15 minutes.

"He's ok. He finally stopped asking about you when Tommy finally got annoyed and told him to be a man and call you himself."

"He's been trying. I've changed my cell number 2 times already and my house number. I don't want to talk to him right now Jude. His words burned an permanent hole in my heart."

"I know Sam. You know the paparazzi are going crazy trying to figure out where you ran off to right."

"Way to switch subjects Jude." Sam laughed in my ear. "Yes I know That's why I changed my appearance."

"What do you mean." I asked. This girl confuses me more than math problems.

"I colored my hair black and cut it." She says to me as if its no big deal.

"How short did you cut it."

"Its almost to my shoulders" She tells me in a mere whisper.

"SAMANTHA that is almost all your hair. What did you do that for." I yelled.

Samantha's hair was at the end of her back and now its almost at the shoulders. Can you imagine how short it is.

"It was time for a change." was all the reply I got from her.

"Samantha when I see you I am going to kill you. What does Lani think about your new hair style."

"She loves it. She says I look my age now."

"That's good so I take it you two are talking again."

"Yeah but not as much as we used to. Because Antonio is constantly here and when he is I stay far away from him and her. So we barely have time to sit and talk to each other."

"Does she know your pregnant?"

"Yeah she and my grandfather are happy. They can't wait until this little one is born."

"That's great. Well Sam I'm going to let you go cause I have to write a new song for Darius before he tears my head off."

"Alright Jude. Love you."

"Love you too."

I snapped Sadie's phone shut and laid back on the sofa. It really wasn't easy to say goodbye to Samantha. But hey I'm going to see her soon. My birthday and thanksgiving are coming up so she'll be here.

Now I have to think of a new song for Darius but nothing comes to mind.

Just as I was about to get up and leave who else but Eric walks into the room.

"Quincy isn't in here is he?" he asked nervously

"No Eric he's with Kwest making wedding arrangements." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Jude can I talk to you?"

"What is it Eric I have to write a new song." I asked becoming annoyed more and more.

"Um I wanted to know um. Have you spoke to Diana." He asked sheepishly.

I quickly sighed angrily.

"Yes Eric I just got off the phone with her."

I saw his eyes light up at the mention of talking to her.

"Did she ask about me?" He asked excitedly.

I don't know what to say I know she asked about him but I want Eric to feel just as she does right now. Like shit.

"No Eric she didn't. But she did tell me she has a new boyfriend and she and Natalia are having fun back home and she forgot how much she loved it there."

Almost instantly I saw his mood change. He went from happy and excited to angry and depressed.

"What about the baby?" he asked me in a mere whisper.

I slowly shook my head 'no' and he started to tear.

Now I feel bad for lying. Maybe I should tell him the truth. Well the truth about Sam asking for him. As for what I said about the baby. I had to tell him no or else Samantha would kill me.

"I see. Well the next time you speak to her tell her I'm sorry please." he pleaded.

"I will."

With that Eric left the room wiping away the few tears that managed to fall on to his face.

Being around him and knowing about the baby is going to be harder than I thought.

Finally I got up and left studio D. Now its time to go to the rehearsal space and write my new song.

But before I could make it out of the G-Major lobby I heard Karma scream then I seen her ran out of Studio B with a little hand held radio.

"Jude listen to this."

She then goes to raise up the radio's volume for everyone to here.

It all suddenly got silent and I turned to find everyone in G-Major the lounge listening to the small hand held device.

"Hey everyone this is Valerie on the mic and we just got 2 bootlegs from Toronto's latest instant star Samantha. She recorded them herself and dedicated both of these song to the man who hurt her deeply. Get this she tells me in the email that the insperation for these songs came from a man she loved who threw her away like yesterday's garbage and she just wants to let him know if he's listening that no matter what she can't get him out her mind and she'll always love him. After we play both songs call us up and tell us what you think. So here we go with the first song called 'Addicted' here on CKLN 88.1."

We waited for a few seconds for the music to start and when I glanced up quickly I saw Eric on the other side of the room bracing himself for what he was about to here.

He knew the songs were about him.

_**Addicted (By: Kelly Clarkson)**_

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_

And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this 

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me 

**_Hear Me ( By Kelly Clarkson)_**

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm Hopi' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me_

_Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me_

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowdIt's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you, to please  
Hear me 4x  
Can you  
Hear me 4x  
Can you hear me (oh, no)  
Hear me 3x_

"Wow welcome back. Now those songs were intense and these boards are lit up like crazy we really haven't seen a reaction like this since her sister Jude's bootlegs came out. Now Jude has some serious competition. Lets take some calls."

Before I could hear the comments from the listeners I saw Eric run out the studios and when I turned to Darius's office I saw him leaning against the doorway with a serious glum face.

"Well I got to go. I need to write a hit song." I told everyone before I ran out the studio. I really didn't want Darius to ask me if I heard from Sam.

One depressed man is all I need to feel guilty for right now.

Finally I'm out of G-Major, in my car, and headed to the space.

**A/N: Hey everyone tell me what you think of this story. Seriously I need more that 7 reviews for a chapter. Plz Plz review. I'm dying to know what you all think... and how do you like the songs I picked out..**

**You Guys Rock,**

**Diana**


	19. Attempted Rape New Chapter

**A/N: So get this guys I just finished re-reading chapter 18 and I realized not all my lyrics were there. So I had to go edit chapter 18 and put in the rest of the lyrics so if you want you can go back to 18 and read the lyrics. Anyway sorry it took so long I've been working on other stories. Hope you like this chapter. Plz review.**

**Chapter 19 -Narrator - November**

After Samantha got off the phone with Jude she decided to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat.

Today was the first day in a while she had the house completely to herself. There were no butlers running around, no maids cleaning, no mom and her stupid boyfriend, No Natalia because she was with Noel's mom, and no Grandfather because he was at the office.

Finally she gets to relax. So the first thing she did was blast her new song she just recorded through out the house.

Then she went into the kitchen to get something to eat. When she got there she had the weirdest craving for some pickles and syrup.

Over at the front gate of the family estate Antonio had just pulled up and was trying to get in.

"Hello Mr. Cruz." The security guard said. "Ms. Morales is not home at the moment. Only Ms. Samantha is there."

"Oh Samantha's expecting me." Antonio replied. He had this all planned out. He knew damn well Lalanie wasn't home and he also knew that the house staff all had the day off. So he was going to use this day to his advantage.

"Well I'll call up to the house and let Ms. Samantha that your on your way up."

"That wont be necessary like I said she's expecting me." Antonio smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Cruz but it's mandatory that all members of the house be advised when a visitor is on the property."

Antonio silently cursed himself he forgot all about that stupid alert family of visitors policy and now because of it his plan was about to get ruined.

Inside the house Samantha was so preoccupied with the music blasting and looking for the syrup that she didn't hear the front gate phone ringing.

"Sorry Mr. Cruz but Samantha isn't answering the phone." The guard told him after trying 3 times.

"Ok let me try the house phone." Antonio replied pulling out his phone and dialing the number. Once again Samantha didn't answer so he decided to play it off.

"Hey Diana? Yeah it's Antonio. I'm at the front gate the guard wont let me in. Huh? Yeah alright. Bye." He said closing his phone. "She said for you to let me up." he smirked deviously hoping his plan would work.

"Alright I'll let you up this time but next time I want to talk to her myself." He responded.

"Great thanks.. Don't worry next time I will." _If there is a next time _He silently added.

The guard pressed the gate open and Antonio drove in smiling evilly the whole time.

Back inside Samantha was singing along with her new song not having a care in the world. She finally found the syrup and was now enjoying her pickles and syrup. With a tap on her remote she turned off her song and finished eating. Hearing the door close in the distance Samantha got confused.

"Who's there?" She yelled from the kitchen. When she got no response she got up to check. Halfway to the doorway of the kitchen Sam was taken aback when she seen Antonio. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked folding her arms.

"I came to see you.. And may I say your current outfit just saved me about 10 minutes." He said with an evil smirk. Sam looked down to see what was the outfit he was talking about and immediately cursed herself. She was standing in front of him in a pair of black lacy boyshorts and a black tight tank top.

"Antonio I suggest you leave now. I'm pregnant and I can't deal with your stress right now." She commented waving him away.

"Awe but where's the fun in that besides I heard you don't even know who the father is." He commented while advancing towards her. He pinned her between the counter and him and began running his hands up and down her thighs. "I just want to have some fun with you." He whispered in her ear.

"But I don't want to have any fun with you, besides you're my mother's boyfriend and I hate you."

"I can quickly change all that." Antonio laughed licking and biting on her neck.

A million things ran through her mind as she tried to figure out how to get this disgusting thing off her. Tears ran down her face as she began to wish she never left Toronto. At least there she was safe from Antonio.

Gathering all the strength she could muster Samantha brought her fist up and punched Antonio in the face causing him to lose his balance and stumble back. She was about to run away when he grabbed a fist full of her hair and threw her back into the counter. Realizing that she was about to hit her stomach she quickly turned and made the counter collide with her back.

Letting out a pained scream Sam began to cry harder.

"Shut the hell up I didn't do anything to you yet." He screamed ripping her shirt. Sam desperately tried to find the security button that was hidden under the counter and once she did she hit it 3 times letting them know she was in serious trouble.

Hearing the security alarm go off Antonio punched Sam in the face causing her to fall to the ground. His foot was about to connect with her stomach when a man in a police uniform speared him to the floor. Almost instantly the house was swarmed by police and security.

After Sam gave her statement to the police and got checked out by the EMS she went up to her room and cried. Never had she been so scared in her life, not even when Eric found out about her and Darius.

It was times like this that she wished Eric was here, that way he could hold her in his arms and never let go. Rock her back and forth and whisper that everything will be ok.

But she lived in reality and in her reality there was no Eric and there were no arms around her. She felt cold and empty. She wanted to go back to Toronto she wanted to call Eric and tell him what happened. But she couldn't he made it clear he didn't love or care for her. And now she was all alone in New York City with no one to comfort her but herself. Loneliness was not something she could get used to.

And without realizing it Samantha fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**A/N:: I know what everyone was thinking I thought she was going to re edit this. But I changed my mind and decided to fix it once it was finished. I truly hope I still have some of my faithful readers and hope to gain more. This chapter is shorter than the rest but that's only because Im getting off my 8 month writing block. Please read and review I hope to hear from you guys soon.**

**You Guys Rock.**

**Diana**


	20. Singer Spotted

**Love Is Never Painless**

**Chapter 20**

**December -- Jude**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

It took Samantha a month to tell us what happened to her and me and Tommy were less than thrilled to hear it.

What pissed us off more was the fact that she wasn't planning on telling us either. Lani told us when she called to check on the baby.

I mean seriously, how could she not tell us she almost lost the baby that we are so desperately trying to keep a secret.

And then when we did force it out of her, she tells us it was no big deal. No big deal, can you believe she told us that?

Ha, well after Tommy ripped her a new one for the comment she said to us, Tommy told her about how McKenzie and Eric were getting closer and more 'friendly'.

Sam didn't take the news lightly, she went into a screaming fit about how McKenzie was a slut and when she popped out this baby she was going to Toronto and kicking her ass.

She made me and Tommy laugh to say the least, but in the end there was nothing to laugh about when she explained what happened between her and Antonio.

Tommy was livid. He went around all G-Major threatening to kill Antonio for what he did. He eventually caused Eric to grow concerned and Darius to grow annoyed.

And before Tommy could catch himself he told Eric what happened between Sam and Tony. He didn't tell him about the whole baby part but he told him. And when Sam got wind that Eric knew she went ballistic. Cursing, screaming, and threatening to kill Tommy. After that she stopped calling and informing us of anything.

That was 2 weeks ago.

It's now the week of Christmas and we haven't heard one word from her. Leave it to Tommy to ruin my sister bond with Sam.

She refused to come to Toronto for Christmas and wont allow us to come to New York for New Years or her birthday.

I just can't believe she is so angry with us about this whole thing. Tommy clearly didn't mean to tell Eric. And I wish she would talk to us so I can tell her.

But she's stubborn and wont listen to reason so until she decides to be the bigger person and call us we're stuck wondering.

I was just about to start writing a new song when I heard giggles coming from the hallway. Being nosey I decided to go check it out.

My decision wasn't a smart one because as soon as I opened the door I was greeted with McKenzie and Eric in heated lip lock.

"Oh Jude I just love Samantha so much I hope she comes back or at least calls me." I said in my best guy voice pretending to be Eric. He snapped out of the kiss with McKenzie and found me leaning against the doorway.

"Jude it isn't what it looks like." Eric began but stopped when I held my hand up.

"No need to explain to me. Im not the one you love." I said before turning to see a big commotion coming from around G-Major. "What's going on?" I asked walking to the break room.

"JUDE!" Sadie yelled. When I went over to her I heard the fear in her voice. "The paparazzi found Sam." She whispered looking at the TV. Fox was starting to do the report.

"_Months ago Fox news first reported how Toronto's latest Instant Star Samantha Morales disappeared without a trace. But now our camera's spotted her in the busy streets of her hometown New York walking with her 2 year old daughter and what appears to be a baby bump."_

"Oh god." Me and Sadie whispered at the same time looking around for Darius and Eric. We spotted both of them together glaring daggers at us. "Shit we're in trouble." I said just as Sam appeared on the TV with Natalie and a man we've never seen before smiling and linking her arm with his.

"_Sources also tell Fox news that the man she's linking arms with is her new boyfriend Calvin Klein model Marco Dapper. They tell us that Samantha and Marco have been seeing each other since she's been home and that the baby she is trying so desperately to hide from us is in fact his. Fox news will follow this story as it progresses and wishes Samantha and Marco congratulations on their baby."_

And with that the TV cut to commercial. Me and Sadie sparred another look at Darius and Eric and knew we were in for it now.

"YOU 5 MY OFFICE NOW!" Darius boomed before storming into the office.

I flinched visibly and held on to my own baby bump as I heard Darius slam the door to his office.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FLY TO NEW YORK AND FIND OUT MYSELF." Darius yelled causing everyone else to flinch as well.

I looked at Sadie, Kwest, and Tommy before sighing and looking at Darius.

"We're not allowed to tell you two anything." I whispered holding Tommy's hand.

"Your not allowed to tell us anything?!" Eric yelled slamming his fist on the desk. "Samantha is in New York possibly carrying my child and you 4 have kept it a secret from us for months." He said continuing to yell. He only stopped when Darius pushed him back into the seat he jumped up from.

"Here's what we're going to do. You 4 have 2 days to contact Samantha and get her back to Toronto. If she refuses to come tell her I will file a petition with the courts to gain full custody of the child once he's born and it is known that I am the father. Got it?" Darius asked more calmly than before. "If she still refuses well I'll just have to go down there and get her myself." Darius shrugged before turning to the sound of a ringing cell phone.

Everyone looked into my direction as I gazed down to the caller id and flinched visibly. What wonderful timing does my sister have.

"Hello?"

"_Jude please tell me G-Major doesn't have the news on!" _Sam screamed in panic.

"I wish I could but we already seen it." I told her looking up at D and Eric who eyes grew wide when they realized who I was talking to. "I'm being forced to tell you that you are to come back to Toronto immediately. And if you refuse you have 2 options, 1 being that Darius will file a court petition for full custody of the baby once he's born and D's the father. The second one being that Darius comes to the Bronx and gets you himself." I explained holding my breath for Sam's response.

It seemed like an eternity before Samantha responded and when she did it was clear she was crying.

"_I guess we get to spend Christmas together after all."_ Sam whispered into the phone. _"I'll see you guys in a couple of days."_ She announced before ending the call.

As I closed my phone shut I knew 2 things were certain about Sam's return. 1 was that this confrontation will be a total blood bath. And 2 was that this could possibly be the worst Christmas ever.

I looked up to be greeted by 5 anxious faces waiting for me to tell them what Sam said.

I looked at each face slowly and slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"We'll see her in a couple days." I announced before getting up and wobbling out the room.

**A/N: Yes I know it's seriously about time I updated this story. Sorry for like the year of non updating but I've been between a million stories and other things. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review. And I'll try to post a new chapter soon. BTW If I get to 100 reviews that would totally be kick ass... Im just saying lol.**

**You Guys Rock,**

**Samantha Diana.**


	21. Author's Note

Hello all, I know I have neglected this story. And I was really ready to write a new chapter. But as I began to re-read this wonderful story I realized that the grammar and spelling were absolutely awful. Sooo I've decided to fix the chapters. There will be minor changes, like the story being more about Samantha then Jude. BUT before you guys go crazy it is STILL about Jude just more on Samantha. Also Samantha's name will be changed. Her name is now Vanna. It (the story) will also be better to understand. I truly hope you guys stick with me as I re-work this story. The fixed version of chapter 1 will be up in a couple of hours.

Thanks For Understanding,

Samantha Diana.


End file.
